Interesting times
by Litobee
Summary: It's been 20 years since the war, new friendships were formed, old one's died, what happens when the old and new collide? (Originally was to be a one-shot but decided to make it a multi-chapter)
1. Chapter 1

The street was filled with people, children running around, laughing and joking as they bustle in and out shops getting their supplies for school. Even after 20 years, he still get stares from people, whispering and pointing as if he couldn't see. He chose to ignore them as he makes his way towards Flourish and Botts.

" Dad!..Dad!..Helloooo?!" He hears his sons voice call out, looking down he sees his son waving up at him, and pulling on his sleeve.

" Sorry champ, what is it?" He smiles at him

" We're here" His son says pointing at the bookshop

" Right, lets get to it then" He replies opening the door for them.

It was his son's first year to Hogwarts, he could not be more proud, for a 11 year old, he was beyond his years, much like his mother, he may look just like him when he was younger but his son had both his and his wife's intelligence. After the war his mother and himself had been pardoned from Azkaban as he didn't join the dark lord with his own freewill and his mother had 'saved' the one and only Harry Potter. His father did end up in being prisoned for 8 years, it would have been more however he confessed up to his crimes and had given in several names of death eaters and even helped locate them. None of it mattered, they were and will always be seen as evil. His mother and him decided to start fresh and move to Italy, which was fine with him, not only were they able to get away and start anew, but he was close to his best friend Blaise Zabini who was neutral during the war and kept to themselves. After his father was released from prison, he had joined them in Italy. It was a couple years after they had moved when he bumped into her, his loving wife, sitting across him at a cafe with her nose in a book, turns out she decided to get away too but for other reasons.

After purchasing what his son needed they headed out to meet up with the rest of the group, his wife and him had decided to join with their friends with their children to get the school supplies. The two of them make their way through the crowds of people towards a coffee shop where his wife and others would be. It was a nice warm sunny day, as they approach they could see the others sitting there outside, his wife looks up and smiles when she sees her husband and son heading towards them.

" Mum! Look, there's a new edition of Hogwarts A History" Her son runs towards her pulling out a book from the bag.

" And you didn't get me one?" She replies jokingly

" Hey love" Draco kisses his wife on the cheek before taking the seat next to her

" Where's Blaise and Trenton? I thought he was with you?" Pansy asks, trying to keep her three year old from pulling out all the napkins from the tray.

" Relax Pans, we split up cause Trent hadn't been fitted with robes yet" He replies ordering a coffee for himself

" Look Scorp, I got my own wand! I can't use it yet but I have one now, just like you!" Cassie, his younger sister says jumping up and down with a huge grin, her blond curls bouncing.

" Cass, stop jumping like an idiot" Scorpius frowns

" Scorpius! Don't call your sister that" Draco says sternly, Cassie sticks her tongue at her brother before sitting with their father.

" Here's Blaise and Trent" He hears his wife say, looking up Blaise walks over with his son, both looking a little annoyed.

" Hey, sorry we got caught up when getting Trent fitted" Blaise says pulling a chair to sit down.

" What happened?" Pansy asks her husband, handing over their toddler so she can rest a bit

" Bumped into some people" He shrugs, taking his three year old son

" They were mean! Saying stuff about us and Uncle Drake" Trenton says sitting next to Scorpius

Draco knew this would happen and raises an eyebrow at Blaise, but Blaise just shakes his head to say it wasn't something to mention.

The four of them still sat chatting over coffee, while their children sat on a table next to them playing with quidditch figurines. They were still waiting for Theo and his wife Astoria to return with their son. Pansy and Draco's wife had headed off to the ladies room leaving the men at the table. Theodore Nott had always stayed in England but visited the other on a frequent basis, as he and Draco had opened up a company designing brooms, which had become very successful, so much that they had signed a contract to provide the England Quidditch team every year. It was not until the beginning of this year that the other two couple decided to move back to England due to their children starting school.

As the two women stand at the mirror washing their hands Pansy asks the question that the others had wanted to ask.

" Mia, are you worried what they'll say if we see them?" She turns to the brunette while wiping her hands on a paper towel

Sighing in front of the mirror before turning back to Pansy replying " No I'm not worried, I'm not going to lie that I'm not comfortable if we see them, but I'm not worried what they'll say, I wasn't the one that lost touch with them, they didn't bother to reply" giving her a smile at the end, before pushing the door to go back out

" Hermione" Pansy pulls her arm back, Hermione gives her a questioning look as she did this

" Whatever does happen, you know you have us there right? We're all in this together, even though we may not know exactly what happened, but we know the jist, we're your friends and best friends I hope. Slytherins don't stray from friends" Pansy gives her a warm smile

" Pans stop being so mushy, you're acting a bit like a Hufflepuff as Draco would say" She smirks and raises an eyebrow at her

" Oh god I told you not to smirk like that, it's too Draco-like" Pansy cries out making Hermione laugh

" Sorry, he has a bad influence on me" She replies still laughing

" I think we all do" Pansy smiles back

" It's what happens when you join the snake pit" Hermione replies wiping a tear from her eye, Pansy was still giving her a slight worried look making Hermione feel a little warmth inside, it would be weird for people to think that a worried expression would give someone warmth, but to her it showed that her friend was worried for her, and that was something she really appreciated.

"Pans, you guys ARE my best friends, and I'm really glad that we all got to know each other, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I know you guys won't abandon me, and I would never abandon any of you" She says sincerely smiling

The both give each other a hug before heading back out to the table where their husbands where

" Besides, who else will I run to rant about Draco" She laughs again

" You got that right" Pansy says laughing back

While Draco and Blaise were making random conversation and waiting on their wives to return. Both didn't notice a duo walking towards the table, just as a shadow start looming over them, they both look up to see a gingered haired man scowling at them and a dark brown haired man with a similar expression on his face. Blaise groans muttering "Not again", hearing what his friend said Draco instantly knew that they were the 'people' that Blaise had encountered with earlier. Trenton was whispering to his son and daughter, probably telling them what had happened earlier. He knew better to provoke them first as his wife would probably have his head on a platter, he decided to at least try and stay calm.

" What are you doing here ferret?" Ron says angrily

" Potter, Weasley, hello to you too" He replies calmly, you would think after 20 years they would come up with something better to call him he thinks to himself

Blaise doesn't say anything as he was now holding his younger son that had fallen asleep and leaning on his shoulders in his lap, the three children were now staring at the adults wondering what was going to happen.

" Why have you lot come back? You know you of all people are not welcome here" Harry says, but not raising his voice as he was aware that there were children around and he respected at least that.

" I wasn't aware that you owned England Potter" Draco sneers at the name Potter

" I am the Head of the Auror department and I CAN take you in for questioning on suspicion as you did disappear for years and now suddenly you're back, which raises questions of why you have returned" Harry angrily retorts back

" Is that a threat Potter" Standing up now Draco glares at him

" And what are you going to do about it Malfoy! Try it and we can arrest you on the spot" Ron yells gripping his wand at his side.

At this point Blaise calls the children, handing over Clayton his younger son to Trenton and telling them to go inside the cafe.

" I didn't know that Aurors can be so unprofessional, is this how you train all the Aurors Potter?" Blaise says now standing next to Draco with his hands in his pocket

" Shut up Zabini! We'll deal with you later, as you both being former death eaters you both can be still arrested, as you know there are still quite a few roaming out there, who else is best to bring in on questioning" Harry answers now also gripping his wand

They were starting to get attention now, people stopping and watching the scene. It won't be long till reporters would probably pop out of nowhere snapping pictures and making up ridiculous stories on what was happening. This was why they had left England in the first place, if it wasn't for their children starting Hogwarts, they probably wouldn't be back, they had hoped that things would have at least changed a bit since it had been so long, but no, they were proven right on their thoughts, people just don't seem to grow up much.

" Fuck off Potter, unless you want a lawsuit on harassing innocent bystanders l suggest you leave us alone" Draco says and waves his hand as if to push them away

" That's funny Malfoy, because no lawyer here would want to work for you, no one in England would help you, you're nothing in this country, that's why you left in the first place isn't it?" Ron grins

" I wouldn't say that Weasel, you wouldn't be able to afford the lawyers that would work for me. I heard you were still living at that dump with your parents, what happened? Oh right, you blew all your reward money away on whores and gambling" Draco smirks as Blaise hides a snort with a cough

Ron stares wide eyed at the blonde in front of him, how did he know that he lost all his money years back, with his mouth open trying to think of a come back, but not fast enough as he hears Harry speak for him.

" Shut the fuck up Malfoy, we all know you're the one that spends daddy's money and is a man whore sleeping around with stupid airheads." Harry snarls, a bad attempt for a come back but it was the fastest one he could think off.

" My father has nothing to do with my business Potter, and I've been married for 15 years" Draco snarls

" Probably to some gold digging bitch that spread her legs for anyone" Ron says snapping out of his trance

As he said that both Draco and Blaise stiffens and looking like they were ready to pounce, Harry and Ron could see this and was standing ready with their wands aimed at them.

" Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" Draco growls at them, Blaise right by his side

" Or what ferret? Try it and your brats can watch us beat you like a pussy that you are" Ron says with his wand pointing closely at Draco's chest, with a smug grin on his face

The crowd was getting bigger, a couple reporters had now shown up at the scene, this is surely going to be the front news tomorrow. Theo and Astoria was trying to get through the crowd of people as they come to the front and seeing the scene, Theo tells Astoria to stay with their son as he walks over the four. Standing next to Draco's other side with his hands in his pocket looking fairly calm.

" May I ask what the hell is going on?" He speaks in a icy calm tone

" Another one, you lot just keep popping up" Ron says with an evil looking grin

Raising an eyebrow at Ron's comment Theo shakes his head, causing Ron to grow more angry.

" Go back to your hole you call home Weasel, you're not man enough to handle adult situations" Draco snarls at him knocking Ron's wand away from him

Being more pissed off Ron stabs Draco in the chest with his wand, Draco doesn't even flinch at the reaction still standing straight glaring back at him, before he could reply Draco had already started speaking again

" Ah look, if it isn't she-weasel, and oh and are they your kids Potter? I'm surprised they're yours as she pretty much slept with the entire school" They had all turned to see Ginny to their right standing with three children, Ginny's face had now turned a bright mixture of red and purple.

" That's my wife you're talking about" Harrys voice yells with venom now with his wand facing Draco as well.

The crowd were now whispering amongst themselves all waiting to see the reaction of what will happen next as if it was a tv soap. Pictures were being taken and Rita Skeeter was now at the scene with a sickening wide smile watching the whole scene enfold. It was not like they had never been to Diagon Alley before, however they prefer to stay away from limelight and keeping it on the low, they valued their privacy but not because they were ashamed or embarrassed, they just preferred to be not be splashed over tabloids for entertainment.

" You fucking bastard that's my sister you're talking about, I can kill you ri-" Ron yells but was interrupted by a familiar voice

" I wouldn't do that if I where you "

The crowd gasps as they see Hermione standing by the door of cafe. Harry and Ron both wide eyed with their mouths open at her.

She was more beautiful then they had seen her, yes they were all older but she had grown into her looks, her hair was now wavy instead of being in a frizz, she looked elegant and sophisticated, wearing dark skinny jeans with a creamy white cashmere jumper. She was holding her wand to her side but not gripping it like the others. Flashes from the camera were now going crazy as they hadn't seen the war heroine in years, now finally showing up at the same time as the four were in the middle of somewhat of a battle. Rita Skeeter was having the time of her life.

" Her..Hermione!" Finally finding his voice Ron cries out

" Hermione! Wha...Wh...What are you doing here?" Harry sputters out, his wand now lowered, as is Ron's. They had both turned to face her still staring. Draco smirks at Blaise who was returning the smirk, Theo decides to take a seat to watch what happens.

" I was getting coffee with friends and family, but I guess it's been ruined" She replies cryptically, glancing over at the other three who were close by, Draco and Blaise both had their hands in their pockets while Theo was leaning back in the chair with his arms folded. Both Harry and Ron notices as she glances over but clearly getting the wrong idea on what she meant, Ron had once again opened his mouth.

" Don't worry Mione, we were just taking care of them. God I missed you" He says while launching himself towards her for a hug. Blaise had one of his hands holding onto Draco's arm stopping him from doing anything stupid.

" Mr. Weasley, keep your hands to yourself please" Hermione replies pushing him off her

" What? Why do you keep calling me that?" Ron asks angrily as he was pushed away

" That is your name isn't it?" She retorts folding her arms

" Mione, what happened to you? We missed you" Harry asks in a more gentle tone

" Really? As I recall, my owls were never replied to" Hermione replies, but turns her head round to peek in the cafe seeing Pansy with the children, knowing that they were still fine she turns back round.

Once again, the two didn't catch on what Hermione was doing, they peered over and see Pansy standing there with the children watching them. Ron snarls at the sight and looks back at Hermione but before he gets a snarl back from Pansy.

" She's probably here with the ferret, the slut most likely married him" Ron says, this time it was Draco that was holding back Blaise. At any other situation, the three men would have jumped in by now, but they all know that Hermione would handle this, she would want to handle this herself.

Hermione didn't have a chance to reply back to him as he adds to the sentence,

" Oh and let us just take care of Malfoy and we can go talk" He spins around and points his wand back at Draco who looked more calm and raises an eyebrow at him, Harry had taken the same action and pointing his wand also

" Lower your wands, or so help me Merlin" Hermione had her wand pointed at the two, they both stare with their mouths wide open.

" Hermione we're just doing our jobs, stand back at let us handle this" Harry growls

" Then let me do my job Mr. Potter, if you have no warrant to arrest then I suggest you lower your wands or I will write up a lawsuit right now" She replies, she had now lowered her wand, the crowd all whisper loudly again.

" What? You would defend them? Are you crazy?" Ron snorts back.

" Why wouldn't I? You're both aiming at unarmed men as I can see" She says still standing at the same spot glaring at them

" You're a lawyer?" Harry asks with a surprising tone

" Yes, I have a law firm with one of my best friends" She replies, Draco was smirking at this point while Blaise snorts and Theo sits quietly watching with an amused face.

" Best friends? When was this? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows at her

" You would defend Malfoy? Seriously? You've lost your marbles" Ron yells at the same time as Harry. Hermione sighs and walks over and stands in between Draco and Blaise, Theo looking more amused by this point. Harry and Ron with their wands still aimed at Draco, she raises an eyebrow at them but they don't budge.

" We haven't spoken for over 15 years, did you expect me to not have a career or other friends?" She asks in a monotone

" That's not what I meant" Harry replies sincerely now slowly lowering his wand

" Okay FINE, let's just go Harry" Ron clearly frustrated lowered his wand

They both put their wands away and Ron makes another mistake and tries to pull Hermione towards him.

" Come on Mione, let's talk, I've been meaning to get in touch to get back together" He says with no shame

" Get your hands off me " She slaps his hand off her arm

" Hermione, come on, I've missed you" His face starts to redden slightly

" Ronald, I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying here" She takes a step back, Blaise and Draco had both followed taking a step back with her. Harry had noticed this and wondered.

" Hermione...who are you here with?" Harry asks, not missing the smirk that was on Draco's face

" I'm here with my husband and friends" She replies back

" HUSBAND?!" Ron yells

" and friends" Hermione blinks at him

" You're married? But, we were together, we were supposed to end up together" He carries on yelling, his face red with anger

" Where we? Could have fooled me when I saw you in between some blonde's legs" Hermione snorts back, the crowd gasps at her words, Ron was more red and anger boiled inside him as she had revealed what had happened many years ago.

" Where is your husband?" Harry asks, trying to stay calm

Hermione looks back at Harry and remembers the best friend that he was, no, thought he was, but he had taken Ron's side once again, and never returned her owls. She gives him a smile before replying.

" You were just pointing your wand at him" She says, putting her arms around Draco's waist, he slides an arm around her shoulders. Theo couldn't help but silently laugh as the crowd goes wild, Blaise smirks at the situation as Pansy was doing the same watching from inside the cafe. Astoria hadn't moved from the spot with her son being cautious in not getting in cross fire.

" This is going to be interesting" Blaise says out loud.

* * *

**I didn't realise that the last line from this was missing, so I've put it back in, really sorry. I do have more of the story but I wasn't sure if it was better as a one shot or not, but I may post the next chapter if people want it. **

**I also forgot to put a disclaimer - HP is not mine but JKR etc etc**

I'm not a writer, just that this sort of story came to me and I couldn't find one similar to read so decided to write one myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- I do not own HP or any characters etc**

* * *

There was a pregnant pause, time stood still for a second, all eyes were on the group. Harry and Ron with their mouths wide open, Draco couldn't help but smirk at their faces.

" WHAT?" The two yells, both snapping back to reality at the same time. Harry wasn't sure if he was shocked or angry or both, Ron's face had surpassed the colour of his hair, turning into a dark shade of red.

The audience that they had, was already gossiping, Rita was looking just as shocked but her quill was scribbling away on the floating pad next to her, with her hands clasped together waiting for the next response. Astoria cringes as she hears people whispering around her about how Draco 'tricked' Hermione in marrying him, she almost wanted to yell at them but remembers that she was with her son, it didn't last long until Ron was starting up again.

" You married MALFOY?" He angrily shouts pointing a finger at Draco

" What did he do? Did he blackmail you? We can help, you should have come to us!" Harry yells, his hand twitching for his wand.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath, this wasn't how it was supposed to go today, she knew they wouldn't take it well, she knew that people would start gossiping, but what she didn't comprehend was that they would make a scene in public, but then again, she should have known, Ron wasn't the type to keep his anger down and Harry...well he does what he always does, take his best friend side.

" You okay love?" Draco asks with concern in his voice, bringing his free hand cupping her face to look at her.

" Yes, I'm fine Drake" Taking another deep breath and smiles at her husband

" Get your hands off her you git" Ron yells out launching himself towards Draco, he wasn't as fast as Blaise slides over standing in front of him with one of his hands on Ron's chest to stop him. Harry pulls Ron back, trying to stay composed, he wanted to do the same as Ron but he could see that Hermione wasn't exactly struggling where she was.

" Draco I really hate to get them involved but can you send a patronus to your parents to take the kids back, I don't want them witnessing more than they've already seen" Hermione asks her husband quietly

" Of course" He replies without hesitating and pulls his wand out, to send a message to his parents.

Ron was still seeing red and Harry was talking to him in hushed tones to try to calm him down, it didn't look like it was working. Ginny hadn't moved from where she was standing with her children, but she was clearly giving Hermione daggers stare. Hermione didn't care, all she wanted was to have a nice day out with her friends and getting their children's school supplies, it would have been a lovely memory but it seems that it was too good to be true. It didn't take long after the message was sent when Lucius and Narcissa had arrived at the scene. Narcissa looking worried and Lucius didn't have an expression on his face.

" Draco, Mia? What's happening? Are you's okay? where are the children?" Narcissa practically ran towards them, with Lucius striding behind her and sneering at some of the people that were whispering a little too loud.

People were either scared and backing away slightly or whispering loudly about seeing the two Malfoy's. They didn't seem bothered by any of it, as they were more concerned in how their son and daughter-in law were.

" We're fine mum, we've just ran into a slight confrontation, can you take the kids back to the manor for a bit, we'll pick them up as soon as we're done." Draco replies

" Lucius!" Harry's voice calls out, making them all turn to look at him, he was gripping his wand tighter and grinding his teeth together

" Mr. Potter" He nods at Harry and turns back to the others

" What the hell are YOU doing here?" Harry ignores Lucius's reactions and carries on yelling

Turning back round, it seems unavoidable to not be involved, however he could see the children was already coming out of the café and Astoria was walking over with her son, sighing out loud, before he could reply his daughter-in law answered for him.

" He's here because I called him, now if you make this any situation any worse in front of my children I will not hesitate to contact the minister himself" Hermione says in a furious tone without raising her voice as her kids was now next to her, he raises an eyebrow at Hermione who shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Everyone watched as Hermione spoke to her children quietly but with a softened face, giving them both a kiss on the head and a hug, with Draco doing the same, they were shocked as they witnessed how Draco interact with their children lovingly.

" I'm so sorry to have brought you both into this" Hermione apologising to her in-laws

" Don't worry Mia, we're here if you need us" Narcissa replies with a warm smile giving her hug and a squeeze before letting go, as this was not shocking enough, several people had to pinch themselves as they saw Lucius talking to Hermione.

" Are you sure you want to do this pet?" He had a hand on her shoulder and bent down a little to face her

" I'm going to have to do it anyway, might as well get it over with now, we'll be fine, Draco will be here" She gives him a sincere smile, which he gives back.

He gives her shoulder a small squeeze and pats his son on the back before taking Clayton, before leaving he whispers to Blaise,

" If _anything_ happens contact me immediately, I will not tolerate them bunch of idiotic animals harming Draco or Hermione" He was still a Malfoy after all, and walks off with Narcissa who was holding onto Cassie's hand and the three boys walking along side them.

As soon as they see them walk far enough to not be in ear shot Hermione turns back round and sees Harry and Ron glaring at them, Astoria now was standing closely by with Theo and Pansy was next to her husband Blaise. Ron couldn't hold his anger any more, Hermione could tell that any moment he would burst.

" Shall we try, and talk like civilised human beings now?" Hermione asks but they all knew it was rhetorical.

Hermione sits down with Draco, Pansy and Astoria, Blaise and Theo decides to stay standing by them. They watched as Harry and Ron argue in hushed tones, it wasn't hard to notice that Harry was wanting to sit down and listen to what they have to say after he had calmed down, but unfortunately Ron just wasn't the type to sit and talk, he was more of an act now talk later type of person. Ginny had walked over by now with her children and although no one could really make out what they were saying, they could see that the female red-haired woman was telling her brother off. They all turn round and walk over to the table and takes a seat silently. Ginny telling her three children to sit at the table next to theirs so that she can keep an eye on them.

" All right people, show's over, move along" Blaise shouts out waving the crowd away.

" Ms Granger, Ms Granger, just a few questions" A voice cries out barging through the mass of people.

Hermione groans out loud recognising the voice immediately, Draco looks at Blaise and nods letting him know to handle the situation, Hermione sees Blaise nodding back, knowing what he was going to do, she decided that it was just best to keep her mouth shut, she has a lot to deal with already.

" Mrs. Malfoy will not be answering any questions today, if you wish to discuss the possibility of having an interview here are the details to owl" Blaise stands in front of Rita Skeeter holding out a business card. Hermione couldn't be more pleased in how professional Blaise handled the matter.

" Oh it's just a couple of questions Mr. Zabini, I won't be a bother at all" She replies with a fake smile

" Ms Skeeter, I suggest you leave us alone. As Mrs. Malfoy's lawyer I warn you not to press on this matter" He replies sternly

Rita looked at with her mouth gaping open, she quickly snaps her mouth closed, snatching the business card out of his hand and walks away in a huff calling her photographer to follow. Knowing full well what Rita was capable off, Blaise had started to cast muffliato around them. She smiles at him with appreciation, and he returns with a wink before standing behind her. He is just as protective of Hermione as Draco was, to him she was the sister he never had, and would do anything to protect her. It was true what Pansy had told Hermione earlier, they do not stray from friends, and the group was very tight knitted. Ever since Hermione came into their lives, they had never imagined them without her, they were a family.

" So...Hermione, how are you?" Ginny decides to ask after a minute of silence, she was still trying to hold in her temper from Draco's comment earlier.

How dare she Draco had thought, she had some nerve in asking that question. Ginny was the last person that they all wanted to see. Pansy grunts unlady like but Hermione had already shot her hand over to Pansy's under the table, gripping it hard, Pansy knew that Hermione wanted to yell, scream and shout, but was trying to remain as calm as possible. She knew that Draco's hand was probably nearly broken by her holding onto it so tight, she understood that her friend is going through a difficult a situation and probably going to get worse.

" What the fuck is going on? What HAPPENED?" Ron bursts out before Hermione could reply.

Hermione tilts her head towards the table next to them where the children was sat at, Blaise picking up on what she meant he quickly casted another muffliato on them so that they couldn't hear what was happening. They may not like the three that was sat in front of them but it didn't mean that they didn't respect the fact that there was children around and it seemed like Ron couldn't hold his tongue.

" Well Weasley, we came out with our kids to get their school supplies and decided to have a coffee minding our own business, and our afternoon then you Pothead came along and started yelling and ruining our afternoon." Draco replies as if it was an obvious answer. Ron slams his hand on the table standing up but Harry pulls him back down to his seat. They missed Hermione jab Draco in his side with her elbow for the comment to Harry.

" What Ron meant was, how did you marry Malfoy and what has happened all these years?" Harry bites out and looking at Hermione as if the other Slytherins weren't even there, he may be sitting down but he was holding back a lot.

" I married Draco-" Hermione started to explain but was cut off once again

" DRACO is it now?" Ron yells across the table nearly spitting, Theo rolls his eyes at the comment

Hermione leans back a little from Ron's reaction and scrunches her face while Draco pretends to wipe off spit from his face.

" It's been Draco for years Ronald, it is his name!. As I was saying, I married Draco 15 years ago, I bumped into him in Italy then we started dating about half a year after. I met Blaise and the others through him, and then decided to study there, I graduated and got my license to be a qualified lawyer, after a couple of years I opened my law firm with my business partner then got married and had children. That's the short version of it all" She explains giving Draco a smile who smiles back warmly pulling her hand up and giving it a gentle kiss.

Knowing that it was far from over, they stay sat and waited for the reaction from the three in front of them.

" Are you serious? They've turned you into one of THEM" Ron spits out

" How could you do this, they're the enemy, how can you hang out with them, let alone marry one. Don't you remember what they did, and what Lucius did, and now you're all chummy with them, I can't believe that you did it from your own free will" Harry yells at her

She was trying to keep her temper in check, it was becoming more difficult. It soothed her that Draco was still holding her hand and subconsciously drawing circles with his thumb. She had prepared for these questions but it still hurt. She mentally counts to five before answering.

" They were never the enemy Harry. Things change, everyone grew up. Yes I remember what they did and I've forgiven them for it, Lucius was in Azkaban for years and he came out a better person." She says calmly, still holding onto Draco's hand, suddenly remembering that her other hand was still gripped onto Pansy's tightly, Pansy smiles at her and gives her hand a light squeeze to let her know it was okay.

" Not the enemy? They killed my parents! They don't change, Lucius should have never been let out of Azkaban! You should know better Hermione, I thought you were smart!" Harry yells

Hermione was now clenching Draco's hand so hard her nails was digging into his skin, he winced slightly. He knew that Hermione was more angry now, not only did they insult her intelligence, but they had insulted Lucius. His wife and his father has a weird relationship, they may still bicker a lot, but deep down, they both really cared for each other. Sometimes, he would catch them both talking and laughing at something. Hermione had actually went to Lucius several times to rant or ask for advice.

" Listen Potter, you don't kn-" Pansy was cut off by Hermione putting her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head to let her friend know that she didn't have to do this, Pansy couldn't help but want to defend her best friend but crosses her arms and slumps back in defeat, glaring at the three in front of them.

" Voldemort killed your parents, not Lucius or any of my friends. You forget that my parents were also killed during the war, you're not the only one that had losses Harry, you're not the only one that went through pain. And I will not let anyone talk badly of Lucius, he is not the man he use to be!" Hermione replies angrily

" THEY'VE OBVIOUSLY DRUGGED HER OR SOMETHING, WAS IT A POTION? OR DID YOU IMPERIO HER?" Ron yells out, he had stood up so abruptly that the chair had fallen over behind him, he was pointing at Draco once again.

" Ronald Weasley! Do NOT accuse my husband of anything so horrid. YOU may not have changed after the war, but some of us have, stop acting like a child or I will throw you out of this conversation!" Hermione yells at him, now standing herself. The other four were slightly afraid of what Hermione would do, they were aware of how she is when someone pissed her off too much, they've all had friendly duels with her, and most of the time either she or Draco would be the last one standing.

" You're so stupid, can't you tell that they're just using you! They were death eaters and probably still are and you''re just letting them have their way with you!" Ron yells back

That did it, Blaise didn't know whether to step up to defend his surrogate sister or not, Draco had already stood up growling, but he sees Hermione holding onto Draco's wrist to stop him from doing anything. He looks at Theo who looked like he was about to murder someone but before either of them had time to react they hear her yelling.

" Have their way with me?! What is that supposed to mean Mr. Weasley? For your information Blaise and Astoria was neutral in the war, Theo and Draco never even used a damn unforgivable and Pansy didn't even get the dark mark! I've been with them for over 15 years, what could they possibly be using me for huh? They have helped me more than you have in my entire life!" She cries back, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't even close to tears, but she was sure pissed as hell.

" How can you even say that!? WE'RE your friends Hermione! We've known you for longer! How can you throw that all away and side with them" Harry now yells standing up with Ron

" Friends? Is that what you call us? I feel sorry for your friends if this is how you treat them. We haven't spoken in nearly 20 years, they've been in my life longer, we may have known each other longer but none of you were a friend after the war, I didn't throw anything away, you just never tried" She yells back, she was huffing now because of her anger, ' I will not cry, I will not cry' she chants to herself in her head.

" Hermione, why are you doing this? Is this to get back at Ron? Because it's a low thing to do, even for you. I'm not sure how you did it Hermione, but there's no way that they would want to even be friends with you, you're a mudblood, they're all pureblood, you will never be good enough for them" Ginny finally blows up slamming both her hands on the table. The group gasps as they hear her use the word mudblood.

" GINNY!" Harry yells at her

" Don't even start bitch, because I can lay all your shit out right now, don't think we forgot what you did! And let's not forget your time in Hogwarts" Pansy snarls at the red-headed woman.

Ginny looked pale from Pansy's comment and couldn't think of a come back. Hermione was so close to showing tears but Draco was holding her hand again, Blaise puts his arm around Hermione's shoulders and asks " Are you okay sorellina? Vuoi lasciare?"

Taking a few deep breaths and counting in her head once again she turns back to Blaise to answer him but her husband had already spoken,

" Andiamo, lei è passato attraverso un sacco" Draco says trying to pull Hermione, but she stays standing in the same spot

" No sto bene!" Hermione says calmly once again, and pulls Draco back next to her, Blaise still standing behind her. They were all standing at this point, no one budged.

" What is this? Talking in code now? What are you hiding?" Ron spits

" We were speaking Italian you brainless twit" Draco growls

Sighing out loud Harry was rubbing his hands under his glasses, he wanted to know what happened, he wanted to know why things changed so much, but he couldn't bare the fact that one of his best friends was now not only married to a former deatheater but calling all the people they once hated family. He knew that there was no way in getting anything out of Hermione if they carried on yelling. He had no choice but to try and calm the two red heads next to him so that they can get their friend to talk. The other thing that was bothering him, what were they talking about with Ginny? What happened when they were Hogwarts? Yes she had admitted that she had a couple of relationships before him, but he never pressed on finding out who they were, he'll have to ask her later. Finally he takes the seat that he was sitting at before.

" Gin calm down and sit, Ron sit down and for the love of god keep your mouth shut!" He yells at them both. They gape at him for his reaction but Ginny sits and crosses her arms showing that she was not happy with the situation, Ron was about to yell again but Harry gave him a look to shut him up. He growls and takes the seat next to him.

The five Slytherins with the one Gryffindor all look at each other and decide to sit back down slowly, par from Blaise and Theo who were still standing. It was getting near evening, the streets were not as busy as before but there were still people standing at a distance watching their every move. Sensing that this was going to take a little longer than she expected, she calls the waitress over and orders her friends and herself coffee. Harry takes the lead from the two and decides to order them a drink too, this doesn't look like it will end well..

* * *

**Translation of Italian sentences: -**

**Are you okay sorellina? Vuoi lasciare? - Are you okay little sister? Do you want to leave?**

**Andiamo, lei è passato attraverso un sacco – Come on, she's gone through a lot**

**No sto bene! – No I am fine!**

**( If they are incorrect I apologise as I used google translate)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- I do not own HP characters etc**

* * *

They all sat there contemplating on what to say, sipping their drinks it had been a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, apart from the glares that they were all giving each other.

" Hermione. Why don't you start from the beginning" Harry finally breaks the silence

Hermione didn't like that he just demanded to know with detail, and that neither of them had apologised, as much as she wanted to have things back the way they were many years ago, she didn't want to be the first to apologise again, it was always her, she was the one that always let things go and begged their friendship back. After being with the Slytherins for so long she realised that friendship was a two-way thing, and you work on it if there was problems, you don't turn your backs on each other. It wasn't easy when she first met them, especially Pansy, they had many fights and arguments, but each time either one of them would come back and apologised and talked things through, it was how they ended up being so close. It didn't matter that they all have their differences, their friendship meant more and they had put aside their differences for one another. When it came down it, even if they had a really bad argument they were still there for one another. Sighing out loud, Draco holds her hand under the table giving her a squeeze of reassurance.

" After the war I found out that my parents were already dead when I tried to find them-" She starts but was cut off by a female voice

" Yes we know Hermione, you wouldn't stop crying for days" Ginny scoffs as she spoke

" GINNY!" Harry yells at her, she rolls her eyes at him

" As I was saying! They had died by the hands of death eaters. Ron and I were dating already and I was trying to move on from my parents death, I thought things would go well, yes we all lost someone, we were all mourning, but we had each other and that kept me going. Then I come home one day early from visiting Harry and Ginny and find that my boyfriend at the time was in bed with another woman, and not only that, I found out that they had been at it for a while." Ron cringes at this point

" It broke my heart, I left and stayed at my parents house in England, but it just brought back memories being with them, I couldn't handle it. Harry and Ginny visited a couple of times, and I visited too, but the visits got shorter and eventually we only saw each other once a month. I decided to take time away and travel, get my mind off things. I didn't blame either of you for not talking that much, we were still raw from the war. As I travelled around Europe, I owled and barely got a response back. On my visit to Italy, I decided only to stay for a couple of months, but in my second week I ran into Draco and Theo, we ended up having coffee and talked." She smiles at the thought, it was so long ago but she still remembers them walking towards her, her first thought was to draw her wand but Theo had brought over an extra coffee for her.

" Turns out that Theo was visiting Italy and Draco was already living there, he was taking Theo on some sight-seeing and they invited me along, I took up the offer seeing as I didn't know my way round Italy. We kept in touch and I got to know Blaise, Pansy and Astoria through them. During my stay there, Blaise mentioned that he, Draco and Pansy were applying to Witches and Wizards University of Italy, I didn't even know there was a University for witches and wizards. So of course I wanted to enrol, a chance of learning more" Everyone smiles slightly as she carries on talking.

" We all got close around that time-"Hermione carries on their story when she was interrupted again.

" Why wasn't Nott going there too?" Harry questions

" My mother was on her own living in England, I didn't want to leave her, as you know my father was in Azkaban. I studied long distance" Theo answers

" How does that work? Long distance studying I mean" Harry wonders out loud.

" With exams I had to go over to take, which I usually crashed on Blaise's and Hermione's couch. Lecture notes were eagle'd to me every month, and I would eagle back my homework to hand in" Theo explains

" Eagle?" Ron says with a confused face, he didn't realise what Theo had said, but Harry didn't miss a beat, Blaise and Hermione's couch? How did Hermione end up with Draco instead?

" Seriously Weasely? You work in the ministry, surely you know that Eagles are used for long distance mail, they're faster than owls" Pansy snorts, Ron face reddens at the reply but say anything.

" So, we studied, got close, in our second year me and Draco started dating. We graduated, and then I worked at a law firm and got my licence, after that we decided to open our own firm-"

" You and Malfoy own a firm?" Harry questions

" No, me and Blaise" She replies

" Zabini is a lawyer?!" Ron cries out

" Yes Weasley, we studied Law together." Blaise rolls his eyes over the fact that they hadn't picked it up earlier when he was talking to Rita Skeeter.

" WE opened our own firm together. Then a couple of years after that Draco and I got married, and well, we had kids and many years after here we are" Hermione decided to round it off since they didn't need to know the rest of the story, as it wasn't really any of their business.

" Actually, me and Hermione got married the same year as Theo and Storie, Blaise and Pansy got married the year after" Draco comments

" We all practically got married in the same year, the only difference was ours was after new years, where as you lot was before, it was a hectic 12 months" Blaise states

" It was fun!" Astoria says, speaking for the first time, they all smile remembering back.

" I did actually send you invites" Hermione says in a serious tone to the three in front of them.

" Yeah right!" Ron growls, Hermione scowls back at him

" Mia doesn't lie!" Astoria pipes in

" Oh yeah, that's right, she's not a Slytherin! but she might as well be from the looks of it" Ron said glaring at Astoria now.

" Anyone can lie, whether they're a Slytherin or not, not everything is to do with school houses Weasel!" Theo says coldly staring daggers at him for glaring at his wife.

" I didn't receive anything" Harry says interrupting them

" Well I know you both got the invite, but that's not a story for me to tell" The six of them all glanced over at Ginny who hasn't said a word.

Draco stands up, as the others watch him, wondering what he was doing. Putting his hand out for his wife, he turns back to the three.

" We have to get going, our children are waiting for us" He says in a cold tone.

Hermione takes his hand and stands with the other two female Slytherin follows.

" NO!" They hear Ron yell standing abruptly knocking his char backwards, turning their heads back, they see Ron looking like a tomato and ready to pounce, Draco instinctively stands a little in front of his wife.

" NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THIS IS WHAT HERMIONE WANTS!" He carries on yelling, Harry stands to try and calm him down but Ron wasn't having any of it this time. No one replies back to Ron as he carries on yelling.

" MY HERMIONE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS, THIS IS NOT THE HERMIONE I KNOW, YOU LOT HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HER!" Ron whips his wand at the closest person to him, which was Theo. His outburst hadn't shocked the Slytherins at all, but Hermione was wide-eyed glaring at him. Theo raised an eyebrow at him for his behaviour.

Before anyone could say anything, Astoria and Hermione had both whipped their wands out pointing at Ron, which made Harry point his at Astoria and Ginny pointing hers at Hermione. They were obviously out numbered, Draco and Pansy had their wand on Ginny and Blaise had his drawn on Harry.

" Your Hermione? YOUR? You lost the privilege to call me that years ago Weasley" She replies angrily, no one moved, all wands drawn, people had stopped and staring at the group, waiting for a brawl to happen. Draco couldn't help but feel a little amused hearing his wife call her ex by his surname instead, boy she must be really pissed.

" You need help Hermione!" Ron face softens slightly while looking at her but then turns back to anger

" You're delusional Weasl. You should think twice before pointing your wand at someone, there are two lawyers here and plenty of witnesses, come on Weasel, I dare you!" Theo said, he face was calm but he was so angry he couldn't stop himself. Hermione was going to tell Theo to stop provoking him, but then remembered that her friends wasn't the one that started it, her friends were being provoked by Ron, and he seemed to have lost control of his temper.

" You think I don't have the guts!? I would quite happy to be the hands of your death!" Ron grins evilly shocking them all, Harry wasn't sure if Ron was bluffing or not.

" Lower your wand Ronald, because I won't hesitate to hex you, if you do ANYTHING to Theo. You DON'T want to test me!" Hermione spat, growling at the end of the sentence.

" Please Hermione! I'm an Auror, I've been trained for things like this." Ron laughs making the Slytherins cringe, neither of them wanted to be at the bad end of Hermiones wand.

" Try it and I will personally make sure you suffer, and then you will be jobless and wandless because I would make sure your wand will be in dust!" Hermione says with a low growl, her wand was now so close to Ron's face it was almost touching his neck.

Harry was a bit scared from hearing how Hermione spoke, he was almost certain that she would do all those things. Hermione wasn't shaking, her posture was ready to duel, not many people would stay so calm when they were going to duel an Auror. Noticing that the Slytherins were all looking calm and in a dueling stance, par from Nott who was standing there with his hands in his pockets still, with Ron's wand pointed at his cheek. _'They probably think they can win by outnumbering us, is why they're so calm' _Harry tells himself.

" MR POTTER, MR WEASLEY! What is the meaning of this?" A voice booms, Harry silently curses himself as he recognises the voice

Everyone lowered their wands, as the minister strolls over to them, with two Aurors at either side. Harry had his head down as Ron was standing up more straight looking a little smug, Harry wanted to smack him behind the head.

" Minister Shacklebolt" Draco says putting his hand out, while the others nod and Hermione smiles

" Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you again" The man gives him a hearty handshake

" And you Sir" He smiles at the old man putting his arm around his wife's waist

" Mrs. Malfoy, how are you my dear? how are the children?" He smiles taking her hand and giving it a shake

" Please Minister, Hermione will do. I'm good thank you, the kids are growing up fast" She smiles back putting her arms around her husbands waist.

Hermione's friends were all trying to hide the amused look on their faces from seeing Harry, Ron and Ginny's shocked look. Many people were also taken back from seeing the display, they couldn't hear anything since Blaise's muffliato was still up, but they could see the smiles between the minister and the Malfoy couple.

" So will someone tell me what happened?" Kingsley says straightening up again

" Sir, it's nothing major, we just had a little spat, I had it under control" Harry says quickly

" It didn't look under control to me" Kingsley raises an eyebrow at him in disbelieve

" THEY'RE up to something Minister, they've got Hermione!" Ron yells pointing at the Slytherins, Hermione rolls her eyes at his words, how stupid is this man she says to herself, what on earth is going through his mind to accuse people in front of the Minister of all people.

" WEASLEY! Be careful of what you say!" He bellows out making Ron snap his mouth shut

" Minister Shacklebolt, if I may.." Blaise steping forward

" Of course Mr. Zabini" He says waving him to continue.

Blaise gave a very detailed explanation of what had happened, he purposely quoted both Harry and Ron from conversations that they had before, he would have said more if it weren't for Hermione 'coughing'. Hermione could tell that he had switched on his 'work mode' voice, being professional and firm, he was explaining everything so easily, each word was rolling from his tongue. She had to admit, he made a pretty damn good lawyer. When he switches off his 'work mode' he can be so different, but that's the fun side of Blaise, the side that showed her how he really is, the caring and sweet guy. After Blaise had told him everything he takes a step back, Kingsley did not look happy, he looked at Harry and Ron with a displeased look.

" Mrs. Mal- Hermione, it was really good to see you, you should come over for dinner again sometime, bring the kids, I know Marie would be delighted to see them again" Kingsley turns and says to Hermione

" That would be lovely, tell Marie to owl me and we'll sort something out" She smiles in return

" Mr. Malfoy, Zabini's, Notts" He nods at them all, giving Draco another handshake before turning back round " Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, my office 8am tomorrow. I suggest you go home now." He barks at them

" Mark my words Hermione, I will find out what happened and I will save you" He says slamming one hand on the table.

" MR. WEASLEY!" Kingsley yells, Harry pulls Ron away with Ginny and his kids.

" She's not yours to save Weasel, let it go" Draco says before pulling Hermione with him, the rest of the Slytherins following, Blaise drops the muffliato as they walk away.

She didn't turn around to say bye, she let her husband pull her and she was willing to go. She could hear Ron yelling at her to go back and cursing all colors of the rainbow. After telling them most of her story, missing out bits and pieces as she didn't think it was important. She didn't think Ron would react that way, he may not have been happy about it but she was being honest and after all these years she thought that he would at least respect her enough to leave them alone, but instead he has an outburst making things more uncomfortable than they already were, if that was even possible. However she was proud that Draco didn't let them provoke him, there were many times where she thought he would have jumped up and yelled or hexed one of them. She knew that it must have been difficult for him to hold back his temper so much, and she knew it was because of her. Hermione was always grateful that she had got to know the group of friends and Draco, but right now, she had never been more grateful in her entire life, she felt more appreciation towards them. They had all tried to act civil for her sake.

Harry couldn't think straight and Ron wasn't helping, he got Ginny and his kids back home dragging Ron with him. Ron was yelling and pacing around their kitchen, Ginny had taken the children upstairs away from Ron's colorful words. Harry knew that they couldn't stop Ron right now, they will have to wait till he finishes his ranting.

" Do you really believe her? This isn't right! Something's wrong" Ron say still pacing

" I don't know Ron" Harry exhales trying to get his head to stop banging

" We have to do something Harry! They're using her. Hermione's being manipulated or something by that bastard" Ron said pulling a chair out and slumping into it

" We can't do anything right now, it's been a long day and we're in trouble with Kinsgley now" He replies leaning back in his seat letting his head hang

" Hermione's probably with them cause they've got money, she was alone for a while remember" They hear Ginny say as she walks in to the kitchen

" What!? No, she's not like that, besides she's wasn't exactly poor, she managed to travel a lot" Harry shakes his head at his wife's comment

" She's got a point Harry! She must have used all her money when she fucking left us, and they must have blackmailed her or something!" Ron jumps up a little to excited

" That doesn't even make sense Ron! She seems fine today" Harry sighs, he knew that Hermione's parents had left her everything in their will, and on top of that they were all given a big reward after they defeated Voldemort.

" Why are we even talking about her, she's not even worth it! She doesn't deserve Malfoy" Ginny scowls, standing up and starts bustling about in the kitchen

" Malfoy doesn't deserve HER you mean! She's worth it alright, she's meant to be my wife, you know that Gin, even mum said so" Ron cries

" Yeah, whatever!" Ginny retorts not even looking at them

Harry was taking in the conversation and he was sure there was a hint of jealousy in Ginny's tone of voice, but then what does she have to be jealous about. Ginny had been shifty around him ever since they got home, she wouldn't look him in the eye. Harry watched as she pots about in the kitchen, preparing for dinner, she was frowning a lot and mumbling to herself but he couldn't hear over Ron ranting again. He wasn't paying much attention to Ron and only heard snippets of what he was saying,___"...get her out...following...mine..." _He wasn't sure if he should believe Hermione or not either, but thinking about it, has it really been that long since they last spoken? She looked different, but the same, she was beautiful. There was so many questions unanswered, why had the Minister seemed close with them? They've had dinner before? Shacklebolts met their kids? Why didn't say anything to him, why didn't he tell him about meeting her. He remembered how she looked at her husband in front of them, the thought made him feel sickly but he couldn't deny that they looked like they were...in love. Sighing out loud, he leaves his wife and her brother in the kitchen while he goes off to spend time with the kids, his mind needed a rest.

The six approached the apparition point and went straight to grounds of Malfoy Manor. As they landed, neither of them spoke, it had been a tense afternoon and it was already early evening, all they could hear was the scrunching noise from their footsteps on the gravel as they walk towards the manor.

Opening the door to the sitting room, they see Narcissa on the couch reading with Cassie as the boys were playing on the floor with quidditch figurines, Lucius had Clayton in his lap while pretending to fight a mini stuffed bear that was floating in the air, making the toddler laugh. All heads turn to see the six of them walk in, the sight of their children playing brought smiles on all their faces. Cassie hops off the couch and launches herself at her mother with a hug, Scorpius gets up from the floor and strides over, even his walk was like his fathers.

" Is everything okay dad?" He pulls his dads sleeve so that Draco would bend lower to hear his son ask quietly.

" Yes, everything's fine champ, don't worry" He smiles back ruffling his hair, causing the young Malfoy to frown. Scorpius had heard many stories about his mother's adventures with the boy who lived and his ginger haired sidekick, she always started off the stories with a smile but then her smile would falter and he could see that it hurt her to talk about them sometimes, but she always told him and Cassie how they were some of the bravest people she's ever met. His dad would make a snide comment now again about them but they had already mentioned how they were rivals when they were in school. He was aware of the war that happened before he was born, since he was young he had inherited the love of reading from his mother and read many journals and newspaper articles from their library. It sounded bad but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way, if the outcome was different his parents would have never met and he and his sister would have never been born, he wouldn't have experienced how great their family were.

" All good?" Lucius asks them handing Clayton over to Pansy, he was really directing the question to Hermione

" Yes everything's good" She says giving him a smile, he could see right through it and frowns to himself, walking out the room he goes to his study to make a floo call.

" Dinner is almost ready" Narcissa announces standing up to give her son and daughter in law a hug.

" Actually, I'm not really that hungry.." Hermione says quietly

" Cissa, I think they have booked an hour at The Shooting Duels, we can save them some dinner" Lucius says strolling back in.

Narcissa merely nods as she understood that they all probably needed this and sits back down with Cassie.  
" Are you sure?" Draco raises an eyebrow at his father who just nods in return

" Yes, you kids better get going before you're late" Narcissa says waving them away from where she was sitting

" But-" Hermione wanted to say that they've had the five children nearly all afternoon

" Don't worry about the little ones, we'll call if anything happens" Narcissa says knowing that Hermione was going to mention something about the children.

Hermione mouths a thank you to Lucius who smiles in return, Pansy kisses her youngest and hands the toddler back to him. They step out into the foyer, with Draco closing the door behind them.

" I wasn't told that we were scheduled to go the shooting duel today, I would have brought a change of clothes" Pansy whines

" We didn't, Lucius just knows that we all probably needed to blow off some steam" Blaise answers putting an arm around her shoulders.

" You can borrow some of my clothes, come on" Hermione says pulling the girls with her upstairs before they could say anything else, leaving the men standing there.

" Er, I don't think my clothes will fit you Blaise, well, maybe a shirt" Draco smirks at the tall dark-haired man

" I'll take what I can" He shrugs back.

" I'm all right in my pants, just give me a shirt" Theo says as the three head up after the women

" Ladies? We need to get change too you know" Draco knocks on their bedroom door.

" You can come in" They hear Hermione call from inside

The three girls were behind a room separator changing, while the men were on the other side.

" When did we get that" Draco asks putting a pair of track suit pants on

" Mia transfigured the chair" Pansy answers from behind the panel

" What if the place is fully booked?" Astoria questions

" Father probably already booked it when he left the room earlier" Draco replies

After they finish getting ready, the six of them bid their goodbyes before taking the floo.  
The Shooting Duels is a place where witches and wizards can duel each other as recreational leisure, it's similar to the muggles playing paintball, they can duel in teams or they can duel in a battle royal where its last man left standing. After the war it had become a sport of some sort, and local gyms started opening dueling centers, they would hold competitions. The group of friends had started taking up the hobby during their studies in University, it had become a way for them to relieve stress and have harmless fun, not to mention good practice. No unforgivable curses were used obviously, however each person would have a strong shield charm cast upon them by a staff member before stepping into the arena. If they were hit several times a red glow would appear around them to show that they were "dead" and would leave the arena. In competitions they would start with only having being able to be hit five times before the red glow would show, but in final battles it was only two. The six had participated in competitions as a team but never taken it seriously as they were all still students at the time, they had come third once, that was when they had bumped into Kingsley, apparently he was very into watching the competitions, he was just as surprised to see the group, and had actually tried to talk them into joining the Auror team. Obviously they declined as they were very much into their studies and already had a career in mind. Ever since then they kept in touch with Kingsley, more with the Malfoy's than the others, he had attended all their weddings. Also he, Draco and Theo had corresponded quite often as Kingsley also took part in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, hence why he was at the dueling competitions. Since graduation from University, they've never participated in competitions, only gone as a way of having fun.

Draco talks to the receptionist as they arrive, with the others waiting at the side talking.

" Hermione?" someone calls

Turning round they see a tall shaggy brunette man heading towards them.

" Hermione! Wow, I thought it was you" He smiles, then realising who she was standing with his smile starts to fall.

" Neville! how are you? It's been a long time" Hermione smiles back giving him a quick hug

" Er...yeah I've been good, how are you?" He replies, not sure if he should ask about the Slytherins who were standing quietly

" I'm good thanks, what are you doing here?" She asks him

" Oh, me and Terry Boot came for some dueling, he's just left, I was about to leave but saw you guys here" He says politely

" Oh we're here for some dueling too, you remember Pansy, Blaise, Theo and that's Astoria" She points them out, who all nod at him but Astoria gives him a smile.

" Er, yes, hello" He shifts uncomfortably, just as Draco comes over and slides an arm around his wife's waist.

" Longbottom" Draco nods at him

" ...and my husband Draco" Hermione smiles at Draco and looks back at Neville who had his mouth hanging open.

" Ye...Yes of course...Malfoy" He replies holding his hand out, Draco looks him warily but shakes his hand anyway.

" Mr. Malfoy? Arena 3 is ready for you" The receptionist calls

" Right, well..it was good seeing you Hermione, have fun" Neville says before walking quickly towards the floo.

" I don't think I've seen Longbottom that shocked before" Theo says as they head towards the arena

" He's probably fainted by now"Blaise snickers

" Neville's a good guy, don't make fun of him!" Hermione says jabbing her elbow into him lightly

" Oh come on, I'm just joking Mia" He grins at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

Once the two staff members had casted shielding charms on them, they were asked what they wanted the arena to be set for.

" Teams?" Theo asks stretching his arms out, getting ready for the action

" How about pairs?" Draco smirks

" No!" Pansy and Astoria both replied, the boys all look at the two questioningly

" You always bag Hermione as a partner, it's hardly fair" Pansy ends up saying, Hermione blushes hearing this, making the boys laugh.

" Last man standing, five hits?" Blaise finally says twirling his wand.

Agreeing to Blaises option, one of the staff went into the next room where there was a one-sided see through glass so that they can monitor the duel, it was also where the staff sets the arena to what the 'players' requested. Stepping into a small dimly lit room, they each stand on a lighted square in front of a white panel. In a row, the six all stretch getting ready, the girls tying their hair up.

" 10 Galleons?" Theo asks, cracking his back making the others cringe

" As usual" Hermione smirks

" Get ready Granger, don't expect me to go easy on you" Draco gives her the signature Malfoy smirk, the only time they call each other Granger and Malfoy is when they were dueling, it was a playful thing, but both very competitive.

" Wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy!" She gives the same smirk back with a wink

At the sound of a low buzz, the panels in front of them vanish and the six run into the arena that's filled with darkness to forget about the day they had, even though they were all aware that their moving back to England was now out in the public, no doubt that The Prophet will have released the news tomorrow morning, they knew that there will be a lot to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- I do not own HP or any of the characters etc**

* * *

It was just three of them left, she was sure of it, she remembers Theo glowing red as she dueled him before, it seemed like Theo and Astoria were paired up once again. Theo always tried to help his wife when he could when it was dueling, even though she was a pretty good herself. She saw Pansy glowing red from when Blaise had hit her, she was hiding to take a breather at the time and saw the two at it. Draco was too good to be out already, she wouldn't believe that he was taken out already. She's pretty sure that the 3rd buzz was for Astoria. Hermione was hiding behind a pillar, she could hear shuffling noise not far from her. Deciding to lie on the floor flat on her front, she peers around the corner and sees a pair of feet, it was a little dark where she was to see who they belonged to, just as she was about to pull back she hears Blaises voice behind her. Instinctively, she rolls around just dodging him. Standing up quickly she throws a few hexes his way, he was quick, now he was using the pillar that she was using to hide and she had to crouch behind a rock. Not forgetting the pair of feet that she saw earlier, she knew it was Draco's. Damn he was stealthy she thought, just as she looks up slightly she gets hit by a white beam, crouching back down she swears silently, that's her fifth hit, one more and she'd be out. She didn't see who it was that sent it.

Draco had three options, he could take out Blaise who was standing there hiding behind a pillar from Hermione, he didn't even see him hiding in the shadow behind. Two, he could take out Hermione with Blaise leaving the two and he was pretty confident that he'd win then, or last option, let them fight it out because either way he'd fight the last one that's standing. He didn't have to think about it, he raised his wand and sent a hex towards Blaise and ran behind a broken pillar not far, poking back round he saw Blaise run in another direction, guess he hadn't run out of hits yet. He knew that Blaise wasn't that far, nor was his wife, he quickly turns round and sends out a charm to make patches of black ice across the floor, he hears a thump and sends a hex towards where the sound was. It was dark so he couldn't see anything, but he was certain that he aimed at the right direction. A few seconds later a buzz rings for a few seconds, that's another person out. Leaving two of them left, was it Blaise or Hermione? Looking round, he runs and stands at the pillar that Blaise was at before, trying to listen to the surroundings but couldn't hear anything. Glancing around the pillar he sees nothing, just making out shapes that were in the distance, none of them looked like a human, taking a step out he felt himself trip over a line, falling onto the floor, quickly he rolls all the way to the next pillar, missing the hexes that were shot in his direction. Sat up leaning against the broken pillar again panting. Peering on the other side there's a slight beam of light, he follows it with his sight and sees it leads to the other side of the arena, sliding the wand with one hand on the floor round the pillar, he silently casts a shadowing charm, hoping that it'd be successful. As soon as he hears a feet movement he jumps out and throws a hex towards the direction and crouches behind a rock.

The low buzz rings, the arena lights up fully, as he stands he sees Hermione standing not far from where he was smirking at him. They look up as the light switches on in the monitoring room to see the other four standing there smiling.

" Remember what we betted on at the end of last time?" He whispers to his wife wrapping one arm around her waist as they head towards the door

" 10 Galleons?" She replies innocently

" I know you remember!" He chuckles in her ear tickling her.

" I don't know what you're talking about" She smiles at him sweetly, just before he could answer the other door opens and their friends walk over.

" Rope, Black ice? Where did you even get a rope from" Blaise asks Draco, who had his arm over Pansy's shoulder

" I thought the rope was you, I only did the black ice" Draco says putting his wand in his pocket

They all looked at Hermione who was looking away pretending she didn't hear, but smiling as she turns back round.

" I transfigured a small rock and used a sticking charm to put it up" She grins at them

" How did you get across from one side to the other so quick to stick the rope" Blaise asks

" Now how will I win next time if I let all my secrets out" She replies, the other two girls laugh

" How were you not in Slytherin?!" Blaise says making the others laugh again.

" Theo! It was a last man standing, I saw you helping Storie again!" Hermione says poking Theo in his side

" I didn't ask him to, he shows up next to me all the time, I got hit because of it" Astoria whines

" I was only trying to help" Theo pouts

" You helping got me hit! If you didn't try to defend for me I wouldn't have gotten distracted and gotten hit!" Astoria huffs

" It _was_ and easy hit actually, Storie was standing there looking confused, I couldn't help it" Pansy smiles shrugging

" I'm sorry baby, I'll try to keep away next time" Theo pouts more putting his arm around her

" You said that last time" Draco laughs

It had been a very long day, they all had dinner back at Malfoy Manor, after the dueling they were all famished but felt a lot better to have released some anger. The other two couples had taken their children and gone back home.

As Draco and Hermione get ready for bed, Hermione couldn't help but have a nagging feeling inside, looking at the mirror as she brushed her hair out, she frowns at her image, for letting the nagging feeling get to her. Her husband comes behind and wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, making her relax and smile. Looking through his hair that had fallen into his eyes he looks at her using the mirror, smiling against her neck.

" You okay?" He asks

" I am now" She replies, pulling him out the bathroom

" Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow at her, watching her climb into bed

" I just have a horrible feeling, everyone knows we're back now" She sighs laying down

" Don't think about it love, whatever happens you've got us, you've got me" He says climbing into bed next to her pulling her towards him, she rests her head on his chest.

" Now about that bet" He wriggles his eyebrows down at her

" Ah yes! I guess I should pay the piper" She smiles leaning in and kissing him gently, he pulls away slightly, their lips still touching, their eyes twinkling at each other, reaching out to his wand on the side and whispers "Nox"

The next morning came too early, the two barely had any sleep as Hermione was paying off her bet to her husband all night. Yawning to herself, she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. Draco was already sitting on the breakfast bar with their kids, Scorpius eating with a book in front of him while Cassie flicks her new wand around but not doing any spells. Draco was frowning over the daily prophet with a mug of coffee. Hermione sits down next to her husband helping herself with a mug of coffee.

" Morning mum" Scorpius says without looking up from the book

" Morning mummy!" Cassie beams at her still waving her wand around, pretending to cast spells.

" Good morning, I hear you two were well-behaved last night for Grandma Cissy and Grandpa Luci" She smiles back at the two, the name grandpa Luci was something Scorpius came up with when he was a toddler, Lucius was never happy about it but over the years it stuck and now he's gotten so use to it he didn't want to be called anything else, of course only the children got away with it, Theo once called him Luci and nearly got a hex of him.

" Of course!" Scorpius grins looking up at his parents, his mother was raising an eyebrow at him but his father hadn't looked up from the paper.

" What is it you want?" Draco asks, he didn't miss the conversation as he was looking at the paper

" What makes you think I wanted something?" Their son questions innocently

" Because we know what you're like, hearing you behaving last night means you want something, so out with it" Draco says finally looking up at him, he had a grin on his face showing that there was no bite in his words.

" I want to go to Weasley Wizards Wheezes" He says daringly, him and his sister both look daringly at their parents.

" Pleaseeeeee! Trent and Parker both been there already!" Cassie begs

Parker is Theo and Astoria's son, he's the same age as Scorpius and Trenton, the three women had pretty much gotten pregnant around the same time, their husbands claim that they planned it that way always denied it.

Hermione looks at Draco who shrugs back in return. Sighing in defeat she turns back to the children.

" Okay" She replies

" YES!" The two children jump up and high fives each other making the two adults laugh.

" What is everyone so happy about?" Lucius asks as he walks in with Narcissa, they had both awaken earlier.

" We're going to Weasley Wizards Wheezes!" Cassie beams at her grandfather

" That's nice dear" Narcissa says, but eyeing the other two.

" Well you'll have to wait till later, I've got some work to do with Blaise" Hermione says biting into a piece of toast

" What about dad!" Scorpius asks, still jumping up and down on his seat with excitement

" Sorry champ but I've got a meetings most of the day" He replies finishing his coffee

" Oh, okay" His son replies understandingly

" Why don't you two get ready for Aunt Storie, when I finish my work we'll go diagon alley" Their mum said.

The two scramble off out the kitchen to get ready for the day leaving the adults to talk.

" Are you sure it's a good idea?" Lucius asks taking the seat that Scorpius just vacated

" They wanted to go yesterday but I told them no, Trent and Parker already been and I don't want them to feel left out" Hermione replies, Draco nods in agreement

" I can go with you if you like, I already spoke to the workers and I won't be needed this afternoon" Narcissa says

They were re-doing the manor, since they had left years ago, nothing was changed, now that they were back on a more permanent basis Narcissa wanted to change everything. Some of the manor was still in ruins and needed to be fixed anyway, and with a lot of spare time on her hands she decided it would be best if they re-did the whole place. The others agreed since she had a love for interior design and it was something to occupy her. Lucius was back running the Malfoy Enterprise, he didn't really have to work since the company was so well run even when he was in Azkaban, but he preferred to be doing something as the company was his.

" That would be nice Cissa, I'll floo you when I'm done" Hermione smiles at her mother in law.

" Have you seen the paper this morning?" Lucius asks getting him and his wife a cup of coffee

Frowning at the question, she looks over at Draco who growls, knowing that if he hid the paper from her, his wife would be more mad at him, debating what to do, Hermione pulled the paper towards her.

The front page had a picture of the scene from yesterday at the cafe, groaning at the headline.

_**War Heroine back from disappearance with the snakes!**_

" You would think that she would have come up with something more creative, everything still seems to revolve around our school houses" Draco grumbles

" It's Rita, no doubt her article will probably very creative, and not in a good way" Hermione replies folding up the paper

" Pet, whatever you read in the paper, remember that it's garbage, don't let it affect you" Lucius says with concern, patting her hand. Draco doesn't say anything but growls more while Narcissa fidgets in her seat.

" I'll read it later, I've got more important things to do...Biddy!?" She says standing up herself tucking the paper under her arm.

" Yes Mistress Malfoy?" A house elf pops in

" Where is today's mail?" Hermione asks, the elf shuffles a little not looking up

" No mail today missus" He replies

" Oh...okay" She said confused " Oh Biddy!"

" Yes Mistress Malfoy?" He looks up

" Please don't call me Mistress, Hermione or just Ms Malfoy is fine, Mistress makes me sound like I'm sleeping around" Hermione says giving the elf a slight smile

" Of course Mistre-Ms Malfoy, sorry Ms. Malfoy" He bows his head down

" It's okay Biddy, I just wanted to let you know" She says giving the elf a pat before heading out with her husband. Biddy pops out again leaving the kitchen.

" He's not a dog you know, you don't have to pat him on the head" Draco laughs but she could tell the laugh wasn't really a real laugh.

" Well, I don't really know what to do, the last time I hugged an elf they screamed and ran away" Hermione shrugs

" That's because they were so close to your clothes" Lucius smirks at her making Hermione frown, she had accepted that elves want to work and in 'setting' them free really made them upset. However she did manage to give them all a nice uniform to wear rather than the ragged pillow cases, they could at least dress smart.

" When will you be finished dear?" Narcissa asks

" I've got to meet the contractor with Blaise and then we've got to a meeting with the head associates from our Italy firm" Hermione replies

" Well no need to floo, just send me a message when you're done" Narcissa smiles waving her new phone while Lucius rolls his eyes at his wife's actions. Hermione and Draco both giggle at how excited Narcissa was.

It took Hermione a long time to get her in-laws to try out muggle technology, Lucius was the one that forbid it for years, however on one of his visits to Hermione and Blaise's firm in Italy, he was introduced to the television. He was hooked on watching many shows, it was a sight to see as he kept wondering why there were tiny people in such a thin box, they've caught him walking around the piece of technology trying to work out if Hermione had trapped people into the thing for entertainment purposes, which he first thought she was an evil genius. Blaise and Hermione had both laughed about it so much when they first saw him trying to talk to the people in the screen, and end up yelling at the screen as he was getting no response. After hours of explanation with the help of Blaise, Lucius merely huffs at them and leaves. It didn't stop him coming back to examine the television, after about a week, he was coming in nearly daily to watch something, and on the off-chance they would hear him laugh at something on the tv. Much to their surprise when he stopped coming in so often, they found out that he had purchased one for his study in Italy, and he would be found glued to the thing most nights.

Once Draco and Hermione introduced a mobile phone to them, Lucius was astounded as he could hear Draco talk from afar from the small piece of device that was in his hand, he asked what dark magic was involved and was more shocked as Hermione explained that it was another muggle technology. It didn't take long for him to grasp on how to use the device, and now Lucius changes phones every year once new models were out. Hermione beamed at how Lucius was getting use to muggle technology, but he still has problems with some devices, he would not allow an electric whisk into their house as it was a " loud dangerous piece of tool" he still thinks that it's a torture device.

Narcissa on the other hand was very open-minded and had always wanted to try muggle technology, she spent hours watching many tv dramas and soaps until her husband hides the remote so he can have his turn. Hermione found it funny how Narcissa would be addicted to such shows. She hadn't quite gotten the hang off how to use a mobile phone yet, and was forever randomly pushing buttons and cursing at it, she once dropped it in the garden and thought it was a good idea to wash it clean. When the elves had brought it back to her, she was so confused as to why the screen wouldn't come on and then continued to blame the elf for breaking it, it wasn't until Draco had returned home from work that day, that he mentioned the phone wasn't supposed to be submerged into water. The poor elf had an ear full before his return which Hermione wasn't happy about, but after letting the elf clean out their sitting room carpet, he was back to his happy self.

Before they left their room to get their children Draco pulls Hermione to him, wrapping his arms around him in a long hug.

" Are you okay?" Hermione asks returning the hug, she could smell his cologne from his neck making her relax.

" Yes...just...call me if anything happens okay? Whatever you need" He replies letting her go

" Of course I will" She smiles at him, Draco leans in giving her a soft kiss before opening the door.

She knew that Draco was worried about how she'd react to the article, but figures that she's had worse before, and waves off the thought about the article.

After dropping of Scorpius and Cassie with Astoria Hermione head off to work. Blaise and Hermione had just bought a new building site to open up a new branch of their firm, it was located in London's second wizarding commercial distract called Oblick Alley, the ministry had started on the foundations a few years after the war. As the main port key center was relocated there, Oblick Alley had become more successful in the last five years, the place was brings in more tourists. Draco and Theo were still in the process of discussing on opening an office in London, they already had an office France and of course their head office in Italy. For the time being they were holding their meetings at Theo's place.

Walking down the flat pavement, Hermione realises how glad she was that the ministry didn't use cobblestones like they did with Diagon Alley, it was much easier to walk on without looking like you were hobbling everywhere. Approaching the building, she sees their firm sign already put up. She stops and admires the golden letters that were hung up saying GMZ Attorneys at Law. Unlocking the doors, she walks into the lobby to find Blaise already sitting there on the floor, going through mounts of letters. The sound of her heels had already made Blaise aware of her arrival.

" Hey, you seen the Prophet?" He asks while opening another letter

" Not yet, I saw the front page. What's this?" She asks pointing to a brown sack next to him

" Mail" He replies frowning

" We haven't even opened yet" She replies fingering through the letters, they were a mixture of addressing to her and Blaise

" Most of them are hate mail" He says throwing another letter aside of what looked like the discard pile, and stands up patting the back of his pants

" Hate Mail?" She frowns

" Well I don't know if yours are hate mail, but the stunt that Potter and Weasley pulled yesterday sure attracted a lot of attention" He says waving his hand at the sack

" Great" She replies sarcastically

" You alright sorellina?" He asks putting an arm around her shoulders

" Never better" She frowns

" Hey, seriously" He scrunches his face in concern

" Yeah I'll be fine, it's just mail, can't hurt me" She sighs leaning on him

" Everything will be fine" He rubs her arm but not really believing it himself, it felt like a disaster was going to happen, he didn't want to mention that some of the mail that he read were death threats.

" Mrs Malfoy, Mr Zabini!" A male's voice calls behind them

" Mr. Cromwell, good morning" Blaise let's go off Hermione to shake the man's hand, as Hermione, does the same.

" You've done a great job on the ground floor" Hermione says to the contractor, looking around.

" Thank you , we try our best, the third floor is nearly finished, would you like to see?" He smiles at them, both nod in reply.

The man gives them each a hard hat before they head up together. After an hour of finalising the small details of the place they Mr. Cromwell takes his leave. The two head to the meeting room on first floor which was the only room that had furniture in. As Blaise goes down to pick up the sack of mail, he notices a flash of dark-haired man walking away from the front door, it was too far to see who it was but figured that it was a nosy pedestrian. A knock on the door stops him from walking to the lift, turning round he sees four figures standing outside, knowing it was the associates and their assistants he unlocks the doors with a wave of his wand letting them in.

" Lock the door behind you, we're on first floor" He calls out.

Hermione was looking through the floor plans when she hears people talking outside, rolling up the papers and putting them aside just as Blaise and the associates walk in.

" Welcome to GMZ Attorney of Law of England!" She smiles at them with her arms out, they all giggle at her statement before taking a seat.

" Okay, let's get down to business, Hyman, what have you got for us" Blaise asks one of the head associates.

After hours of going through the updates of their firms, they started on the employee transfer details. Blaise was rubbing his temples by the end of it all and Hermione's hair was coming loose from leaning on her hand so often. It wasn't that it was hard work, the updates were good, everything was still running smoothly at the firm in Italy, they had made two of their best associates partner and was running the place well. The transfers were a little more difficult as there were too many that applied for it and they couldn't have everyone relocating over. It wasn't even lunch and they were already tired.

Draco and Theo was going through a bunch of mail that they had received in Nott's drawing-room, both were not happy. Draco had never seen this much mail in his life, Theo's pile wasn't as big but still a fair amount to go through. If it wasn't for the fact that they were expecting mail from clients, Draco would have burnt the letters already.

" This is ridiculous!" Draco yells, Theo looks up from his letter giving him a questioning look

" Listen to this one _' Malfoy, you have disgusted us, you have tainted the pureblood community with that mudblood, you should have known better. Take this as a warning, we don't want to cause any trouble_.' Don't want to cause trouble but threatening me? Who the fuck do they think they are!" He scowls balling up the letter and throwing it aside

" Who was it from?" Theo asks sighing discarding the letter that was in his hand

" Fuck knows! There was no name, that's actually a nice one compare to some of the ones I've gone through" He replies slouching back into the chair.

" Storie doesn't know, I saw the pile earlier and brought them here." Theo says leaning back

" I don't think Hermione knows either, I saw a couple of bags of mail when I walked pass fathers study this morning" Draco replies, there was a pause as Theo doesn't reply

" Why can't people just leave us the fuck alone" Draco yells rubbing his face

" Has Mia seen the paper?" Theo asks twiddling this thumbs

" I don't know...she didn't read it this morning, but she took it with her" Draco sighs running a hand through his blonde locks

" You think she'll be okay?" Theo questions with concern

" No, she won't be after she reads it, she's strong but that article will just break her..." Draco replies leaning on the table with his face in his hands.

Theo was worried too, Hermione may look strong on the outside but he knew that she bottled things up, she had gotten better over the years, as long as she talked about it and let it out, she was stronger than ever. There had been many times where either Blaise or Draco had caught her crying in the middle of the night and she wouldn't say anything. Hermione eventually started to talk more to Blaise, then eventually letting the others in slowly. One night during summer holidays from their first year in University, all six of them were at Zabini manor drinking, and for some reason the topic of their past came up, it was early hours in the morning before any of them had gone to bed. They had all opened up to each other, talking about their childhood, their dreams, the war, relationships, fears, embarrassing times, they all cried and laughed together through the conversation. After that big heart to heart talk, they had all become one, it was a friendship that was solid, they knew about each other in-depth. That was their first group hug from many. Theo would never forget that night, as it was the night that finally got him out of his depression, he had realised how lucky he was to have the friends that he has, and he swore to protect every one of them.

" Don't worry, Blaise is with her, you know she'll call if anything happens" Theo finally says reassuringly, Draco merely nods at him, frowning with concern.

" Come on, Flint and Jones will be here in a min, let's deal with this later" Theo says as he stands clearing the table, Draco grunts as a reply and follows Theo's actions.

At the ministry, Ron was pacing in Harry's office giving him a headache, he had a lot of paperwork to go through and Ron wasn't helping. Ginny didn't say a word after dinner the night before, she spent the night fussing over the children and mentioned she wasn't feeling well and head to bed. This morning she was around the children the whole time giving him no chance to talk to her.

" Ron! Please stop. You're giving me a migraine" He says leaning his head on his hand

Whipping his head to look at Harry he slumps himself into the chair across the desk

" We have to do something Harry! Hermione needs our help!" Ron said leaning forward

" She seemed fine yesterday. It didn't look like she needed any help" Harry sighs flipping through papers

" THATS because THEY were there, she wouldn't want anything to do with them bastards, you know that!" He slams his hands on the table making Harry jump.

Leaning back into his chair in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be getting any work done with Ron being around. He had thought about it the night before, he had lain awake in bed for hours thinking on what Hermione had told them, he didn't want to admit it but he really don't know much about her. It ashamed him that if they hadn't seen her, she wouldn't have crossed his mind, and it wouldn't cross his mind in contacting her again. It had been so long without her around that he didn't even notice, seeing her again made him realise that their friendship no longer existed, he had left it too long. He felt a slight twang of pain in remembering how close they once where to now being pretty much strangers. Her friends looked protective and caring, just like how he use to be with her.

There was nothing he can really do, after the incident the day before, this morning the meeting with the minister did not go well and they had an earful for being reckless, if it was anyone else the minister would have demoted them but he got let off with a warning. They were the ones to initiate a scene in public, pointing a wand at unarmed men, and pretty much accusing strangers. He had never been yelled at so badly since he was at Hogwarts, he felt like a child when the minister was laying into him. He couldn't risk his job for pulling another stunt like that again, he has a family to take care off.

" We don't know that. She's was right, we haven't seen her in years, let alone spoken to her. Maybe she's happy." Harry finally states

" HAPPY? How can anyone be happy with that bastard" Harry winces as Ron yells

" Look, I don't like the man, but she married him, there's nothing we can do! Kingsley would suspend us if not fire us for doing something like that again" He replies calmly

" It's wrong, she shouldn't be with him, she should be with me!" Ron growls ignoring his comment about the minister, and gone back to pacing making Harry groan out loud

" With you? You cheated on her remember, and aren't you dating that blond whatsherface" He says

" Yes I cheated, but it was a mistake, she should have gotten over it years ago and came back! We're meant to be together, everyone thought so, then she fucks off leaving me" Ron was huffing now with anger

" You didn't make an effort to contact her either. She's married Ron, don't do anything stupid!" Harry yells at his friend

" You're taking her side? REALLY? She's the one that ran off and got with a bunch of snakes!" He stood still yelling back

" I'm not taking her side, if anything I'm on your side, I haven't spoken to hear in years either. We don't know anything about her any more! I'm just telling you to face the facts" He sighs out loud again.

" We know enough!" Ron says before swinging the door open, making it slam into the wall

" Don't do anything stupid Ron!" Harry yells out as Ron storms out the room.

Ron was more pissed off than before, Harry couldn't see it, he couldn't see that Hermione needed their help. He had waited and waited for her to return, and thought that once she did, they would get married and live happily ever after. No he didn't contact her first, he didn't need to because she always comes back, she would always apologise first and then he'd apologise back and they would make up, that's how it always was, that's how it always had been. Hermione needed him, he knew this, she should know this. He had to figure a way out to get her away from them, if Harry won't help him then he will do it himself, however there is someone else that may help. Grinning to himself, he grabs his cloak and heads to the floo.

* * *

**Apologies if this chapter is boring, I got too caught up in the dueling scene, also I know some have wanted to read the Daily Prophet, it's in the next chapter!**

I'll be updating more frequently now as I'm on the last chapter for this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any HP characters etc**

* * *

The meeting finally finished and the two lawyers and their assistants Stephen and Mindy, head to lunch together. Blaise's tie was pulled slightly undone and Hermione's hair was let loose, they've had a tiring morning. They had let the associates leave as they were due take a port key back to Italy for another meeting. They still had contracts to finalize for the employee transfers. Settling in a small restaurant that they had been in a few times, they chatted amongst themselves pleasantly over their lunch until...

" Ugh, I didn't know they let death eaters in this place!" They hear a woman say

" And they let that tramp in, disgraceful!" A familiar voice said

Turning round, they see a slim blonde woman with a smaller red-haired woman glaring at them.

" For all the places!" Blaise says turning back round

" Just ignore them" Hermione replies taking a bite from chicken salad

" Do you know them?" Stephen asks

" Unfortunately, one of them" He replies

Mindy doesn't say anything and Stephen nods taking a sip of his drink. They had both seen the daily prophet already and knew that their bosses had a bad day the day before. They were very aware of their past but neither of them had a problem, they've both worked with Hermione and Blaise for years and knew that they were not that kind of people.

" Excuse me, can we be seated somewhere else" Ginny asks the waiter as he was putting them at a table next to Hermione and Blaise

" May I ask why Miss?" The waiter asks

" We prefer to not be seated around people who are deatheaters" The blonde sniffs

The waiter looks around and frowns at the blonde's comment.

" There are no death eaters here miss, you don't have to worry" He says politely

" What do you mean there aren't any? There's one right there" She cries pointing a finger at Blaise accusingly.

Blaise stands up suddenly making the blonde stand behind the waiter.

" See! He's dangerous!" She cries out acting scared, Ginny was standing there with a smirk on her face

The other three stands up with Blaise as Hermione puts her hand in his to pull him back slightly.

" Wow, married and with another married man, never knew you had it in you Hermione" Ginny says eyeing their hands.

" Oh what a tramp, it's a good thing Ronnie didn't end up with you!" The blonde says

" Oh where are my manners, this is Lacey, Ron's _girlfriend" _Ginny smirks as she introduces the blonde

" Hermione is my sister, keep your filthy trap shut!" Blaise growls

" Blaise" Hermione says in a stern tone

" How dare you talk to me like that!" Lacey says glaring at Blaise, Hermione eyes the blonde up and down with an expression of disgust making Lacey feel more uncomfortable, something that she had learnt from Draco, not that she usually likes to make people feel low and uncomfortable in their own skin, but it she found it quite useful when dealing with certain clients or the opposing client for work.

" Stop looking at me like that you bint" Lacey growls

" Oh..am I making you uncomfortable? I was just merely...admiring your outfit" Hermione says smoothing her blazer out nonchalantly, the blonde started looking at herself all over, Blaise smirks at what he was witnessing, he rarely sees Hermione use such tactics, and its normally with opposing clients. Blaise knew that Hermione and himself had already examined the two women in front of them, something they always do with clients. They would observe the way they act, the way they talked, their posture, and how they dressed. It's usually a brief profile that they make in their heads so that they would have something to go from when dealing with difficult clients. Lacey wasn't hard to make a profile off, she was dressed well, held her posture well but in a confident way, she had many fine pieces of jewellery on, the way she spoken already made it clear that she disliked both of them immensely, she was probably not that intelligent, but had her looks to get her by. That was what Hermione was targeting, the woman was very into her looks and used it for everything, targeting the way she was dressed was only part one, if Blaise knew Hermione, she can make the girl feel like she was the most ugliest witch in England, however, he doubted that she would go that far. Draco on the other hand wouldn't think twice about it, but Blaise knew that Hermione couldn't really do that to a woman, even if the woman was someone she detested.

" Of course you were, you have no style compare to Lacey, jealous are you? I'm not surprised" Ginny says puffing out her chest a bit, making Blaise roll his eyes, the red-headed woman in front of them doesn't even hold a candle to Lacey never mind Hermione he thought.

" Oh? Why would I be jealous when I have perfectly fine clothes myself" Hermione smiles at her sweetly

" You're in nothing but plain work clothes, how...Hermione off you, then again, I wouldn't expect anything else" Ginny shrugs, Blaise raised an eyebrow at Ginny wondering if he knew exactly what Hermione was wearing, she may be in work clothing and the colours aren't bright, but it was definitely not something Ginny could afford.

" Dear Weaselette, my sorellina doesn't actually flaunt what she's wearing. For someone who thinks they have impeccable style and fashion knowledge sure knows nothing about it" Blaise drawls

" I have great fashion sense thank you very much, I could be a fashion designer if I wanted to" Ginny growls at him _'Bingo, hit another spot' _Blaise thinks to himself

Just as Hermione was about to say something two men walks over to them.

" Mr. Zabini, we're very sorry to have your meal interrupted, please know that your meals are free of charge this afternoon." The waiter had gone and gotten the manager to come over when he saw that it was out of his hands.

" Ladies, we don't welcome those who insult our customers, I will have to ask you to leave" The man turns round to the two women

" That's quite alright Mark, I've lost my appetite, we'll be taking our leave" Blaise says, putting down some money, they may have told them that the meal was free but Blaise tipped more than what their meal had costed. He pulls Hermione out with him with their assistants following.

" Oh and Ginerva" Hermione calls just as Blaise opens the door, as the redhead and the blonde turn to look at her, Hermione straightens out a little holding her hand out to the side

" My outfit here...cost more than your house. Also..._Lacey.._your outfit is very lovely, I remember it being just as lovely when the designer was using me as a model for it" She smiles

" Like you would know who designed this" Lacey retorts

" Of course I do, she's my best friend. The line Fiore which you are wearing is designed by PanPark which is also short for Pansy Parkinson, I test out most of her new stuff before she lets it out in the shops." Hermione waves at them walking out.

" You're a stupid whore! You and your deatheater buddy should stay out of this town, you're not welcome here" Lacey yells angrily knowing that she had lost the argument

As soon as they step out, Hermione links onto Blaise trying to calm him down.

" They're not worth it fratello"She says in a soothing voice

" Mamma would have murder if she was here" He replies still frowning

" Well Mamma isn't here" Hermione said

" And that's why I had to say something" Blaise replies with a grin as they head back inside GMZ.

During Hermione's time in Italy, she had become close with Blaise's mother. Without having her parents around, Blaise's mother had taken Hermione in as her own, it was always just her and Blaise, the press had her down as a gold digger and latched onto one men after another, however to Hermione's surprise none of it was true, she just had more male friends than women. With the press releasing scandalising articles about the woman it was harder for her to befriend females. Hermione was ashamed that she had once believed the lies, she told herself that she should have known better, since she had always told people to not judge a book by it's cover and she had done the very same thing, she vowed since then to take tabloids with a pinch of salt.

Blaise's mother Matalia had always wanted a daughter and saw the opportunity with Hermione. Nothing was legal since Hermione was old enough to needed to be adopted, she however had insisted that Hermione was her daughter and made her call her mother. For a while Hermione wasn't comfortable with it but humoured the Italian woman, but after a while she had gotten use to it. She was invited to their holidays and had stayed in Zabini manor quite often, she fell into the roll of being her daughter so easily, the only difference was they didn't have the same surname, and they had never asked her to change it. The Zabini's respected her and always told her that her parents were always going to be her mum and dad, and the one's that raised her, but they wanted her to know that she still had a family there, even though they may not be blood. For that she loved them, and had let herself grown to be part of their family. She found herself being attached to them and it wasn't long before she saw them as her own family, it wasn't the same as when she was with the Weasleys, she use to think of Molly as a second mother, but being with the Zabini's was different, she had a sense of comfort that she couldn't describe, she realised that Molly hadn't taken her as a daughter, it was Harry that she always mothered, she was just a family friend. Their respect for her past had given her warmth and when she needed it, Matalia was always there to give her motherly advice and told of her off for many things that a mother would normally react. Now she has two mothers in her life that are alive, and she loved them both dearly, Narcissa had welcomed her to their family before her and Draco had even started dating, and till this day neither of the woman had tried to replace Hermione's real mother.

Blaise had calmed down once they reached the meeting room again, they had each sat down with a cup of coffee, courtesy of Mindy who had gifted them with a coffee machine. Blaise looks over at Hermione and tilts his head at their assistants who were sitting across them.

" We were wondering, if you both like to transfer over to join us here" Hermione asks the two with a smile

" Yes! I would love to, I was hoping you'd ask because I really want to stay as your assistant, oh my gods! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do on my lunch breaks without you" Mindy bursts with a big grin, making the others laugh, she was always a bubbly person and blabbers non stop when she gets excited, Blaise looks at Stephen to see his reaction who smiles in return.

" Of course, who else can organize your notes better than me" He replies grinning, standing to shake Blaise's hand.

Ginny was furious that the manager from the restaurant had kicked them out, even though Hermione and Blaise had left they were still told to leave. She had never been kicked out of any restaurants before. Being Mrs. Potter always got heads turning and people pretty much were at her beck and call. Instead Ginny and her brothers girlfriend ended up not having any lunch as they were both pissed off. She knew that Hermione would be rich, but it made her more angry that Hermione was able to flaunt it like that, okay so she was provoked to flaunt it, but still. She doesn't deserves to have Malfoy and his money, she felt embarrassed that Blaise had made her feel like she knew nothing about fashion, one thing that she does have a love for. Why had Hermione came back, why couldn't she just stay in Italy. Now everyone was all about Hermione and not even bothering serving her at a restaurant. Her afternoon was already ruined by bumping into the death eater and tramp, she had dropped off the kids with her mum in the morning and was looking forward to do some shopping with Lacey. Lacey may be as bright as a gold-fish but she sure has style and could use the opinions on clothing. Not wanting to spend any more time with the blonde Ginny left and went back home to Grimmauld place. Upon arriving by floo, she sees her brother sitting on the couch looking deep in thought.

" Finally! Where have you been?" He demanded standing up

" Out! Where does it look like" She replies, taking her cloak off and hanging it on the coat stand

" I've been waiting ages" He replies in a huff.

" Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ginny raises an eyebrow at him, folding her arms

" I'm a senior, they won't miss me" He waves his hand following his sister to the kitchen

" I assume you're here for a reason then" She replies pulling two mugs out the cabinet and making coffee for them

" I need your help Gin" He was practically begging, taking a seat at the table

" What makes you think I'd help?" She snorts, she was in a bad mood and didn't really want company

" I've helped you countless times in hiding your affairs!" Ron retorts

" Is this about Hermione again?" She sighs sitting opposite him, pushing a mug towards him

" I need to get her out of there! She's not happy" He replies with a growl

" Why though? What does it have to do with you?" She asks, sipping her coffee

" Because I love her! You know that! She's happiest with me..." He says waving a hand out as if it was obvious, he kept on ranting about why he needed her, leaving Ginny sitting there thinking.

" OKAY RON, STOP" Ginny says putting her hand up to indicate to him to stop talking, snapping his mouth shut and taking a gulp of his luke warm coffee.

" I will help you, but you can't question what I want in return" She says

" What you want? Gin it's no secret to me that you want one of the guys, it's not like I haven't helped you cover your affairs before" He laughs at her, making her face redden and scowling at him

" Yes you've established that already!" She snaps back

" Okay, what do you want?" Ron sighs and looks at his sister seriously.

Putting her cup down and leaning back into her chair " I want Malfoy"

They carried on with the employee transfer paper work for the rest of the afternoon, it was nearing 4pm and they had let their assistants leave for the day. Hermione was going through some of her mail while Blaise was finishing of signing some cases. Frowning at the letter in her hand, she throws it to a side and opens another one, Blaise peeks up to see her expression and carries on reading a file.

" Oh that's inventive, this one just says _'Die bitch'" _She says throwing the paper

" Have you read the paper yet?" Blaise asks without looking up

" No, I've been with you all day" She replies huffing

" Maybe you shouldn't read it" He says putting his pen down

" Don't worry, it's by Rita, I know it's not going to be good" Hermione replies, pulling the paper from her bag.

Flipping through the pages to the article, she notices that there were quite a few pictures of them, one of Draco and Blaise standing with Harry and Ron pointing their wands at them, one of her and the Slytherins, which clearly cut of Harry and Ron who they were looking at, one of Hermione and Draco with their children before Narcissa and Lucius had left with them, one just of Lucius and Hermione where he had a hand on her shoulder, and the last one of them all pointing wands at each other. Hermione lets out a small growl making Blaise raise an eyebrow at her before looking down back at the papers, he was mentally preparing himself for her reaction

_' Discovered just yesterday, our war heroine __**Hermione Granger **__has returned to England, and not alone. It was seen by many that she had brought along five former Slyterins with her, claiming that the one and only __**Draco Malfoy**__ as her husband as well as having two children with him! It was well-known that the Malfoys were followers of you-know-who during the war, including Theodore Nott who were also present. The five Slytherins who had returned with our beloved heroine are in the picture above, __**Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. **_

_A brutal fight had exploded in the middle of Diagon Alley just outside Elessa's Cafe, involving our two war Hero's__** Harry Potter (Head of Auror Department) and Ronald Weasley (Senior Auror)**__. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were full of concern seeing their long time best friend with the former death eaters. However passer's by had heard that Miss Granger was under imperio and is not herself, she was forced into marriage with Mr. Malfoy to raise his reputation. We all remember the pain that Mr. Weasley went through when Miss Granger had brutally broken up with him leaving him heart-broken, this must have not been easy for the courageous man. Miss Granger had an outburst claiming the reason for her break up with ex Mr. Weasley back then was due to him having an affair behind her back, is this true? Or is it a lie that was concocted by the Slytherins and forced her to say? Upon this scene, __**Lucius Malfoy**__ and his wife__** Narcissa Malfoy**__ had shown up and taken their children away, Miss Granger looked upset as the two elder Malfoys dragged the kids away from her. A moment where the elder Malfoy had his hand on Miss Granger's shoulder, it looked like he was giving her instructions on what to do with the two hero's in front of her. Miss Granger was seen pulling her wand at her ex-beau in a vicious battle defending Mr. Nott. Many of us were appalled that she had started a duel in front of children as Mr. Potters three boys were present at the table next to them. We were thrown aside from getting a comment from Miss Granger by Mr. Zabini himself, clearly they are keeping Miss Granger away from people, we have no doubt that Miss Granger was upset. None of the snakes would leave her side, obviously holding her in place. As Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley was outnumbered and was unable to save her from the former death eaters, we feel immensely sad for the young woman. It seemed that they have taken Miss Granger as hostage and no one knows how, Mr. Weasley had tried to help her when he was blown back by Miss Grangers wand. Mr. Potter had walked away with his hand on his head, one wonder's what they had done to injure our hero, Mr. Weasley got away lucky without any harm, thankfully Mrs. Potter was not harmed and neither were the three children._

_Where has Miss Granger been all these years? How had she fallen into the trap of the snakes? It saddens us that such a lovely woman could be held against her own freewill and we hope that our hero's will be able to save her from the horrors of her life, it pains us as she had to bare two children to a former death eater, one can only imagine how difficult it must be to be forced to have children with someone who they may not love. Mr. Weasley comments " Hermione would not do anything like this, she's obviously being blackmailed or drugged, and I will save her, even if I have to do it myself" as Mr. Potter leaves without a comment obviously too distraught to speak after not being successful in helping Miss Granger. We at the Daily Prophet pray that Mr. Weasley can save Miss Granger in time before anything else happens to her._

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Hermione screams standing up from her seat, Blaise cringes at the loudness of her voice. He wished that they were all here when she read it as Draco was usually best to calm her down.

" HOW DARE SHE! THAT...THAT..."

" That ugly, big haired, slimy beetle, bitch?" Blaise says

" LOW LIFE, NO GOOD, SON OF A GOD DAMN WHORE, YOU KNOW WHAT HER MOTHER IS PROBABLY BETTER THAN THAT, SHE'S THE WHORE!" Hermione carries on ranting, ripping up the paper and throwing it everywhere.

Blaise stands up and walks over to Hermione slowly letting her throw the paper in every direction.

" Sorellina, no one will believe that piece of shite, as you said before, it's Skeeter. Everyone knows that she writes garbage" He says soothingly, pulling her to him and rubbing her back in circles.

" They started the fight! There wasn't even a fucking fight, they pointed wands first! The bitch has twisted everything around" She cries, leaning into his chest, tears start seeping into Blaise's suit as he pulls her in a tighter hug.

" She wrote about you, all of you, she made it look like I didn't want my children! My children are going to be talked about!" Hermione says crying harder.

" Shhh, don't think, just let it out" He says still rubbing circles around on her back, pulling out his phone from his pants pocket with his other hand, he sends a group text out to the others.

Draco and Theo were in the middle of the meeting when both of their phone vibrates.

" Sorry" They both said in unison

_' She's read the paper... I suggest a group meeting tonight? - B'_

Both of them groan out loud causing Flint and Jones giving them questioning looks. Draco and Theo look at each other in a silent conversation and nods.

_' We can get together at my place tonight, Scorp and Cassie are here today – T '_

Draco sighs putting his phone back on the table, but another buzz makes them both check the phone again.

_' I'll come by with the kids after I finish work -P'_

Draco couldn't concentrate properly after finding out that his wife had read the article, Theo ended up leading the meeting.

" I promised to take the kids to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" Hermione says packing up her things and some files.

It had taken a while for her to stop crying, Blaise had been there the whole time just hugging her until the tears stopped. Looking up at her from packing his things, his face was still filled with worry.

" I'll come with you" He replies, shoving some files in his briefcase

" No, it's okay, Cissa said she'll come with, you should spend time with Pans and the boys" She says still sniffling

" We're all meeting tonight at Theo's so I'll get to see them then before the kids go sleep" He said, making Hermione look straight at him

" What? We don't need to have a group meeting for my sake, it's just an article" Hermione frowns picking up her bag

" Sorellina. You know that whatever happens to one of us, it happens to all of us, we're one remember, and you need to let it out, so we're meeting at Theo's okay?!" Blaise was in front of her now bending down to look at her in the eyes with one hand on her shoulder, it wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. She understood what he meant, if it happened to anyone of them, it would be the same, not if...it has happened to them, maybe not news paper articles, but whenever something really hit one of them hard, they would always have a group meeting.

Remembering back when they were in Italy, just before graduation, the press had a field day with Pansy's fathers information, he was in Azkaban for participating in the war as a death eater, but during his sentence the man died, the forensic team said that he had starved himself to death and it was on purpose, the man had wanted to die, leaving only a letter for Pansy. Even though Pansy was never really close with her father and she hated him, it still hit her really hard, he was still her father. Anything that was displayed in public in the past between her and her father was for appearances, her father wanted people to think that their family was always perfect. Pansy was harassed with many owls for days from people and journalists asking for interviews and such. Draco had to locked the windows of their dorm to stop them from coming in. When Pansy finally decided to open the letter, at first she only read it with Hermione in the room but after a couple of hours crying on her shoulder, they had a group meeting and Pansy had let everything out, and she was able to move on from it then.

Whenever they called it a 'group meeting', it was an unwritten rule of having another heart-heart talk, no one would miss it and it wouldn't be held unless everyone was there. It had been this way since their first heart-heart from the first Summer they spent together.

" You're right, I do need to let it out" She gives him a small smile back

" Good, so when are we taking my god children to the Weasley shop?" He asks picking up his briefcase

" I said that I'd take them as soon as I finish work, so I guess when we pick them up from Nott Manor" She replies, as the pair walk to the lift.

" Great, we should take Parker with us." He smiles lifting his elbow up for her to hold onto.

Draco and Theo was discussing on a location to open an office in London with Flint and Jones, Marcus Flint who was head of the office in Italy when they weren't around and Henry Jones who is the accountant for the company, when they hear the a ring throughout the house. Knowing who had arrived by floo, Draco excuses himself from the meeting to see his wife. Rushing to the Floo in the sitting room he sees her dusting herself off as Blaise just enters.

" Hey caro, you okay?" He asks in a gentle voice, hugging her close. He could feel her grasping onto him hard in the hug.

" Yeah, but we'll talk later tonight when everyone is here" She pulls back to look at him, giving him a weak smile, his grey eyes staring back at her with a little crease in between his eyes showing his worry.

" Okay" He replies understandingly, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

" Don't you have a meeting with Marcus and Henry today?" She asks dropping her bag down on the side

" Yeah, it's still going, I should get back in" He sighs still holding her

" We're taking the kids to the Weasley shop then I'm going to check on Pans and boys" Blaise says pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his top button.

" You don't have to go you know, they'll understand if you want to take them another time" Draco said to Hermione

" No, I promised them, plus your mother and Blaise is coming with, I'll be okay" Hermione smiles at him, Draco nods and gives her a quick peck on the lips before heading back to his meeting, he relaxes a bit knowing that Blaise was going to be there with them.

" Malfoy? Really?" Ron growls folding his arms, he knew his sister had been with some disgusting men before but he never thought she would want the ferret.

" Yes" She replies seriously

" Why?" He questions

" I told you to not question what I want" The woman snaps again

" If you don't tell me I can't help you either" He replies with a cold tone

Hearing what he said, she knew that her brother was agreeing to what she wanted.

" Where's Harry?" She asks leaning on the table

" He's got a mount of paper work to go through, he wouldn't be leaving the office till at least six" He said knowing what she was thinking

Nodding at his reply Ginny waves her wand to start dinner for the night, happy that her magic cooking skills were working properly in the background she starts to explain.

" Malfoy is the richest man in England, he has more Galleons to last for generations. Don't look at me like that Ron, I'm not going to run away with the man" She rolls her eyes at her brothers disgusted face, nodding to her to continue

" I need to him to want me, and I can't do that with Hermione in the picture. After I get hold of enough galleons to last I'll just dump him. Last time I messed up, this seems to be my second chance" She shrugs

" Harry makes enough as it is, and you're always going shopping buying new things, wait, what do you mean last time?" He says to her

" Please, Harry's wages only pay enough for a couple of outfits. I want my sons to have the best and I have three of them, Malfoy wouldn't miss a few million. Don't worry about what my last time, I told you I messed up." Ginny says while admiring her fingernails.

" You said you always saved up for the stuff" He replies, having not moved from his position

" That's what I always say, the men I slept with are pretty wealthy. I got what I want and left, and I'll do the same with Malfoy." She grins

" You whored yourself for money? Ginny, that's disgusting" Ron cries

" I DIDN'T whore myself for money, I did like them, but I know that Harry is a husband type, the others weren't, Harry wouldn't leave me, because of that I have managed to give my family the best!" She says raising he voice angrily

Thinking to himself on what he just heard from his sister, he only knew about two affairs, but they were both pretty rich, each time she would come back saying how she knew she was wrong and that it was a moment of weakness. She would always refer back to how he, himself had cheated and related that it was the same moment of weakness that he had. He never questioned on how Ginny was able to buy all the expensive robes for her and his nephews, or how she had bought them all the latest broom models. Her jewellery collection would expand every month, Harry had once questioned her in front of him and she would always say how good she was at budgeting and saving . She was always the one to budget for her family, Harry just makes the money and leaves the bills and everything else for her to handle. It now makes how she had managed to purchase such expensive things, he wonders how many affairs she really had. He found himself both disgusted and respect for his sister, to do such thing for her family. She obviously loved her children and her husband, he would get jealous sometimes when he sees Harry walking into the office with a new outfit or a new watch, and his best friend would always smile and say that it was a gift from his brilliant wife. Concluding on the matter, he decided that he would put it all aside, if she would help with him getting Hermione back to him then he would accept it, after all her affairs weren't his problem, it was Harry's.

" Fine, you get Malfoy! Now we need to think of a way to get Hermione back" Ron sighs

" Good. We'll discuss it later, I have dinner to prepare and the kids need picking up" She smiles back, standing up to finish of the dinner by hand.

" I'll bring them to you, I'm heading the burrow anyway" He said standing up, she waves her hand without looking at him to leave.

* * *

**I've finished the fanfic, so I'll be posting up the chapters twice a week now.**

**Thank you for the reviews, it's actually why I carried on writing it, they're much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any HP characters etc**

* * *

" I don't understand! Why is it not working?" Narcissa wails pushing the buttons on the phone

Hermione had messaged he mother in-law just as she had asked that morning, but not getting a reply she made a floo call. Blaise and Hermione was standing there as Narcissa arrives waving her phone around in frustration. It appears that the older Malfoy had received a message but hadn't been able to look at it. They were trying to hold in laughter of the sight of the woman in front of them bashing the buttons furiously.

" Let me see" Hermione says taking the phone off her before she could destroy the device

" Cissa, you've locked it! You need to put in the pass code" Hermione says

" What's that?" Narcissa asks

" It's a password for the phone, what did you set it as?" Hermione looks at the woman

" A password? I didn't set a password" She huffs folding her arms

" Yes you did, what were you doing to it earlier?" The brunette questions

" I was trying to call you because you hadn't messaged me" The woman whines, making the other two giggle

" Fratello, fix this while I go find Storie and the kids" Hermione smiles and tosses the phone at Blaise who catches it with one hand smoothly

" Why do I have to fix it, you're the muggle born here" He replies

" Because you're the genius with phones" She smiles not looking back, she wasn't lying and he knew it, grinning to himself he turns back to Narcissa who was eyeing the phone in his hands, wanting to play with it still.

" All right Cissa, lets get this fixed" He smiles at the lady sitting down on the couch

Hermione wasn't lying when she said he was a genius with phones, ever since she introduced the piece of technology to them during University, Blaise had been the first to fall in love with technology, phones were his expertise out of them all. He had studied them immensely when he first got one and even opened one up dissecting the thing, finding out how what every piece did. He had managed to jail break many of their phones in the past, manually, not magically. When Hermione first tried to get them to use phones because it was a quicker way to contact instead of using owls all the time, they had been sceptical, Draco and Pansy were both adamant that they didn't need such thing in their lives, but it didn't take long for to convert him as Blaise was forever playing random games and phone. Soon enough he found his love for muggle technology in computer gaming. Pansy was the last person to give in and try it, only because she had felt left out since the rest of the group was using it constantly, but now you never see her without hers. Theo and Astoria both loved it since the pair of them were in England and they could contact the others easily.

Making their way through Diagon Alley to the Weasley shop, Hermione could feel the stares from random strangers. She was walking in between her friends while her mother in-law was walking holding onto Cassie's hand in front of them, the two boys next to them, both nearly jumping with excitement. Sighing at as they pass a couple who was whispering to one another and glaring at them.

" Remember what Cissa said, ' head held high because we've got nothing to be ashamed of'" Astoria whispers to her noticing the couple, nodding in agreement she links onto Astoria who gives her a smile and carries on walking. She didn't want to show it but was a nervous wreck inside, knowing that she would be seeing another person from the past.

Stepping inside the shop, it was just as she had remembered it. A wave of nostalgia hits her as she walks through the shop, the children had already ran off looking at random objects, Parker pulling his mother with him and her two young ones pulling Narcissa. Blaise didn't leave her her side as she walk towards the counter where they see the behind of a tall red headed man.

Sensing someone behind him he turns around to see her smiling at him.

" Hermione Granger! I beg your pardon, Hermione Malfoy!" He beams surprising her by pulling her into a hug.

" George!" She replies as they pull apart.

" Wow, it's been a long time. How the bloody hell are you?" He asks her still smiling patting her on the arm

" Good, I'm doing great. I'm here with the kids" She replies

" Ahh! Well don't worry you'll get anything for half price here" He waves his arm round

" That's very kind of you, how are you?" She felt relieved that he wasn't angry or throwing them out.

" Great! Angelina is home with the little one, and Freddie is in his last year of Hogwarts" He grins with pride

" That's great George. I'm glad things are going well with you" Hermione said, she knew that they had gotten married not long after the war.

" Well, you don't look like Malfoy" George looks at the man next to Hermione, but was still smiling

" No, thank god! Blaise Zabini" He replies with a chuckle, holding out his hand as George shakes it without hesitating

" Mr. Zabini, nice to meet you. I hope you're treating my favourite Malfoy well" George jokes

" Of course, Mia is my sorellina" He states, putting an arm around Hermione, who smiles at his reply

" Your what?" George looks at him puzzled

" Sister, I'm his sister George" She explains to the man as Astoria walks over to them

" This is Astoria, she went to Hogwarts too, she was a year younger than me and Blaise" Hermione says as Astoria smiles at the red headed man

" Yes, I remember, Miss Greengrass" He holds out his hand

" It's Mrs. Nott now" She shakes the man's hand giving him a warm smile

" My apologies Mrs. Nott" George replies

" God, Theo is going to kill me when we get back, Parker's already got a load of stuff yesterday with him" Astoria sighs, before anyone could reply to her, they hear someone calling.

" Mum, mum! Can I get this?" Scorpius runs over, the three adults look down at the boy who was holding a telescope

" No! I don't want you playing with that, pick something else" Hermione replies, recognising it

" Awww, but whyyy?" He whines

" That my friend is because your mother was a victim of that telescope" George replies chuckling at the memory, crouching down to the same height as the boy

" Really?" Scorpius says in shock

" Yes, please pick something else Scorp" His mother replies

" Okay..." He sighs and walks off

" What was that thing?" Blaise raises an eyebrow

" When it's squeezed it gives someone a black eye, Mione ended up with one from it" George explains

" It took forever to get rid of black eye" Hermione huffs making the others laugh.

They were in the shop for nearly an hour before the adults could drag the children out, Hermione was relieved that George was so friendly with everyone, including Narcissa. He didn't seem to care what the paper said, and managed to make the children laugh with his jokes. It felt good that there was at least one Weasley that didn't judge her or think ill of her because of the past, and seemed to have accepted her friends. He had given Hermione and her family an open invitation to dinner with his wife and children, one that she will have to talk to Draco about. The children had taken a liking towards him, probably boosted it as he slipped in a few freebies in their bags. George made Hermione promise that she would keep in touch before leaving.

Narcissa decided to head back to the Manor making an excuse of wanting to go through decorating plans, but they all knew that she was going back to catch a tv soap that was due to air. Hermione told her that she would drop of the kids for bed later after dinner before going back to Nott Manor with the others. As soon as they arrive, the children had ran up to Parkers room to go through their bag of goodies, while Blaise floos to Pansy. Astoria and Hermione sat in the lounge talking over cups of tea, waiting for their husbands, unaware that their children wasn't really upstairs.

Harry had just decided to call it a day as he starts to pack up, Ron had disappeared after leaving his office, leaving a load of paper work untouched, he made a mental note to give him an earful later about it. He stands up and stretches before grabbing his cloak when he hears a ring from his fireplace. Turning round he sees a blond haired boy land in followed by a shaggy brown haired boy. The blond looked familiar to him but couldn't remember where he had seen him but he had never seen the other boy before.

" Mr. Potter?" The blond says politely

" Yes? Who are you and what are you's doing in my office?" He asks them

" I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Parker Nott" He replies, his eyes glared at him giving him a slight chill

Hermione's son, he remembers seeing him at the cafe now, but what were they doing in his office? How did they even know how to get to his office?

" What can I do for you two?" He questions

" This! We want you to fix this!" Scorpius says throwing the paper towards him that lands by his feet. Picking up the daily prophet, he sighs, he had read it this morning and knew what the boys meant. He never thought that Rita Skeeter would blow things so much out of proportion, as much as he wasn't happy with Hermione, he didn't think she deserved what Rita had written about her, he saw that Hermione loved her children. Harry had his assumptions on how Hermione had joined with the Slytherins, but the paper had clearly favoured him and Ron, and on top of that Ron had to go and make a comment.

" Look boys, I can't make the paper retract the article, it's already published" He sighs rubbing his temple with his free hand

" But you and your friend started it!" Parker says angrily, he was not happy on what was written about his god mother

" We had our reasons for coming over yesterday but the paper just made it look worse" Harry says trying not to argue with the two young boys

" My godmother is a good person, and my family love her, you and your friend had no right to be horrible to her" Parker yells, Scorpius pulls Parker aside to stop him from lashing out more

" Your godmother?" Harry looks at the boy questioningly

" My parents is Parker's godparents, my godparents are the Zabini's and the Nott's are Trenton Zabini's godparents" Scorpius explains

Harry was shocked to hear that Hermione was Theodore Nott's son's godmother, they seemed to have rotated on being god parents, just how close where they?

" Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott. What the paper writes is out of my hands, I'm an Auror, I only deal with crimes and dark wizards" He replies, trying to make the boys understand.

" You're the boy-who-lived, I'm sure you can say something to that wretched woman, it's quite clear that they would take your word over anyone else's." Scorpus says pointing at the paper in his Harry's hands.

He was surprised at the words that came out of the young Malfoy, he was understandably smart, he must have gotten the intelligence from Hermione he thinks to himself.

" As I mentioned before, it's already done, there's nothing I can do. Do your parents know you're here?" He asks them

" No, mum would never let me come on my own" Parker says quietly who was standing behind his friend.

" How did you find out how to get to my office?" He wanted them to leave so that he could go home but he was really curious how the boys were able to get in.

" Simple really, I had gone through the directory and cross referenced each floor of the building to what department you would be in" Scorpius shrugs

This really is Hermione's child, he knew that her son was starting Hogwarts this year which would mean he's the same age as Albus. He couldn't stop his expression from being amazed by the boys intelligence, but also noticing the boy had a smug look on his face and was smirking just like his father, still a Malfoy after all.

" I'm about to lock up, you boys should go home before you get into trouble, there's nothing I can do for you." Harry sighs putting his cloak on.

" Come on Scorp, I told you he wouldn't help" Parker says pulling on his friends arm

" My mother had told me that you was a brave and kind man, and that you protect the innocent. All I see is a coward and a bully, stay away from my family and friends, my mother has cried enough already for you and that Ron" Scorpius snarls at the man before taking the floo, Parker gives Harry a glare and follows through.

Standing there shocked, a kid had told him off like he was a child himself. He called him a bully, never in his life had he had someone call him that, let a lone a child. What had Hermione said about him? She cried over him and Ron? Does she still cry now? Did the article make her cry? He had so many more questions that he wanted to know the answer to. Feeling slightly ashamed that he had been told off by a child he lets out a loud sigh, taking one look at the paper in his hands he groans and tosses it in the bin. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe Hermione shouldn't have came back, shaking his head he locks the floo before leaving his office.

A ring is heard throughout Nott's Manor as the two boys stumble out of the floo, they see their parents standing there with their arms folded glaring at them, Cassie was standing behind her dad peering round with worrying eyes. Scorpius looks and sees that both sets of parents were extremely angry, he almost felt bad for dragging his friend into going along with him.

" Cassie, go back to Parkers room for now" Hermione says to her daughter, who walks out with her head down, mouthing a 'sorry' to her brother as she leaves.

" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Come with us!" Draco says angrily at his son, turning round to leave the room, his wife follows with their son trailing behind them.

Draco leads them to the meeting room that he had left earlier, Hermione closes the door behind them and takes a seat while Draco stands leaning on the table. Scorpius shifts uncomfortably in front of them.

" Explain what you were thinking when you decided to gallant off like that with Parker?" Draco scolds

Scorpius looks between at his parents worriedly, his father was leaning his hands on the table glaring at him while his mother was sitting with her legs crossed, arms folded and leaning back into the chair.

" I...was going to see Mr. Potter at his office" He replies in quietly

" Yes, Cassie told us. What were you thinking? Why did you decide to run off?" His father asks sternly

" I wanted him to fix the article, I don't like what they said. The paper was horrible to us" He said looking away

Draco looks at his wife who was looking back him, they didn't realise that their son had gotten hold of the paper, they knew that in time he would have probably came across since he liked to read the old news paper articles, but both of them were hoping that he would have been too distracted with Parker to have seen it. Hermione gets up and walks over to her son, crouching down to look at him.

" Scorpius, you know that the news papers are mostly lies. They're always making stuff up. We know that the paper had said some things about us, but _we_ know what's real, the paper is just a story that they made up." Hermione says softly to the boy

" But its lies about us, they made dad sound evil" He mumbles

" Yes they did. I'm not going to lie, it is difficult and yes it does hurt, but that doesn't mean you can run off and try and handle things yourself. What if you got in danger? What if it wasn't Mr. Potter that was there?" Draco says walking up to his son

" I know...but it made me so angry, I don't like what the paper said" Scorpius clenches his fist

" Scorpy, remember what we've told you, just because we don't like a situation, doesn't give us a reason to act out upon it." His mum reminds him, hearing her call him his nickname from her he doesn't feel as worried as he first came into the room, only his mum had ever called him Scorpy.

" I remember mum...I'm sorry mum, dad." He replies looking at them both

" We know you are champ, we're just glad that you're okay, you had us very worried" Draco says pulling his son into a hug, then his mother gives him a hug.

As Hermione lets go her son, both adults stand back up.

" That doesn't mean that you get away with this young man!" Draco voice hardens again making Scorpius wince

" You are not to play with any of the toys this from Weasley Wizard Wheezes this week, and you are grounded until for the next three days Mr." Hermione says strictly.

" Yes mum" He nods

" And no quidditch either" His dad adds making Scorpius sigh

" Okay" He replies in defeat

" From now on, let us deal with stuff like this, you just worry about starting Hogwarts okay?" His mother said, not saying anything but nodding in reply.

" How did you know how to get to Mr. Potters office and get to the floo without us knowing?" Draco asks, he had wanted to know when they found them missing.

" I looked through the directory, and cross-referenced each floor of the building to each department, minus the top floor floo's as that's usually the minister's office, minus the bottom floor floos because it's the lobby, and only the head's of departments have their own floo I was able to calculate which number room his office would be. When mum and Aunt Storie left the sitting room, I knew we couldn't get pass, so we went to the floo room and was able to unlock it with Aunt Stories wand. We put her wand back though!" He explains to his parents. Both were actually proud that their son was so smart, but they didn't want to show it as he was in the wrong.

" Okay, lets go, it's nearly dinner time" Draco says opening the door for them. Scorpius runs off to find Parker, happy to get away from his parents. They never really yelled at him, when it came to discipline, the most they had done was raise their voice slightly, but he never liked to make them angry or worried.

" Damn that kid is smart.." Draco whispers slinging an arm around her as they make their way back to the sitting room

" ..and cunning" she smiles at him

" A little Slytherin" He smirks

" He could be a Gryffindor you know, he's brave to sneak out like that" Hermione retorts

" Nope, definitely a Slytherin" He shakes his head

Stepping into the living room, he hears his children happily chattering in the kitchen. Putting his cloak on the stand he heads towards the noise. Leaning against the door way he smiles as he sees his wife finishing off dinner and his children all sitting there talking over what sounded like quidditch. None of them had notice that he had arrived home. He watches his wife glide around the kitchen getting everything ready, suddenly he finds himself frowning as he notices his wife was wearing a gold necklace that he hadn't seen before. He swears he sees her wearing a new piece of jewellery every other week.

" DAD!" Snapping out of his thoughts, he sees his children all smiling up at him, and his wife looks up at him giving him a big smile.

" Hey, how is everyone?" He smiles walking over to his wife kissing her on the cheek before taking a seat at the table.

As the Potters, one on the outside would say that they seemed like the perfect family, all smiling happily enjoying each others company. Ginny however could see that her husband was wanting to speak to her, from the way he kept glancing at her over the table. He didn't look happy, maybe she should buy him something tomorrow, that would make him happy again she thought. Deciding that, that was what she was going to do, she carries on eating with a smile, listening to her children natter on about their day.

After they finished dinner, the children had gone into the sitting room as the two clear the table, neither of them saying anything. As she sets the dishes to wash itself she turns around to find her husband standing closely in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist she smiles putting her arms around his neck.

" Gin..?" He says quietly looking into her eyes

" Yes baby?" She whispers back, leaning in closing her eyes waiting for him

" Where did you get this?" He asks, snapping her out of the trance, she looks down and sees that his hand had moved holding up the diamond necklace

" I bought it" She snaps moving out of his arms, making coffee

" When?" He questions leaning on the counter

" I don't know Harry, what's the big deal?" She sighs out loud, she sounded irritated

" I haven't seen it before, it looks expensive" Harry said still watching her

" I don't know, I'm just good at saving" She shrugs with her back to him

" Are those new robes?" He says eyeing her outfit properly

" No, I got them a while ago" She snaps at him again

" Gin, what was Parkinson talking about yesterday?" He asks, carefully watching her reaction

" What do you mean?" She questions, still with her back to him, he could see that she had tensed up

" You know what I mean, she mentioned about you doing something, and then something about Hogwarts" Harry said frustratedly, his instincts were telling him that she was hiding something from him, Ginny didn't respond for a minute, then turning around with two coffees, she plasters a fake smile on her face

" Harry, you know what that pug face is like, she's just making stuff up, and I already told you what I did in Hogwarts, I went out with a few guys, okay maybe one of them was a Slytherin but that's it, it's hardly anything big" He doesn't take the coffee from her hands but eyeing her to explain, she sighs and puts the cup on the counter.

" Okay, I slept with Marcus Flint in my final year" She confesses

" Your final year? We were already together then!" Harry growls

" Yes, I know, and it was a mistake that was never repeated, that's what Parkinson meant!" Ginny says with a straight face

" How could she find know when she didn't even go back to Hogwarts?" He questions her folding his arms, damn him and his quick mind Ginny thought.

" How do you know she didn't?" She snips at him

" Because only four other people went back after the war, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and Tracey Davis" He says trying not to raise his voice

" Well...he must have told her or Tracey Davis" She says feebly

" I don't believe you Gin" He says grinding his teeth

" Well that's the truth! And even if you don't believe me, it happened years ago, we're married now, what's the big deal!" Gin cries

" There's a lot that I don't ask you about but I'm starting to wonder what you hide from me." He replies

" What? What would I be hiding from you? First you ask about my necklace, then my clothes now you're believing that pug face bitch over me!" She yells

" I never said I believe her over you, I'm just asking Gin. I need to go floo call Ron" He says storming away, leaving the cup of coffee behind. He knew she was lying, she reacted too angry at the questions, not wanting to argue in ear shot of their children, Harry thought it was best to ask her again when they weren't around.

Ginny was furious that Harry was questioning her, he can't know what happened in Italy, there's a possibility of him leaving if he knew, _no! He wouldn't do that, we have kids!-_Ginny thought, _But still, if he found out, things would get really bad, the snakes doesn't seem to be saying anything, I just need to make sure they don't interact with Harry alone_-she says to herself. Ginny didn't tell him about Hogwarts, it wasn't a lie that she got with Marcus Flint, she just neglected to tell him the others. It was a close call she thought, will definitely have to get him something tomorrow to take his mind of things. Looking at the cup that she just made for him, she throws it in the sink in a huff and heads out into the sitting room, picking up a fashion magazine from the side table and seating herself onto their couch.

He wanted to know what Ginny was hiding from him, but he didn't want to ask Parkinson, that would mean actually talking to the woman, he wanted Ginny to tell him herself, it can't be that bad right? Then again, she just confessed she cheated on him with Flint, was that all? Or was there more to the story that she hadn't said? Harry had been wondering where Ginny had been getting the money to buy so many things lately, everyday she seemed to have a new outfit and then she buys the boys new brooms each season, and he wasn't stupid to not notice the suits that she buys him were high street brands. He wouldn't have thought about it if it wasn't for the warning from the minister earlier that day, it had hit him that if he didn't have a job, how would Ginny afford all the things, but then again, how had she been affording all the things, his job paid well but half the stuff that he had seen cost more than his monthly pay check, like the necklace that she was wearing for instance. Yes he had been rewarded with a pretty nice sum after the war for defeating voldemort but that was decades ago, and they had spent a lot of it on holidays and re-doing the house. He'll have to pay a visit to Gringotts bank at some point.

" Ron, what's all this?" Molly asks holding the paper up, it was just him and his parents at the burrow, Lacey would sometimes stay over, but she had her own place and as much as he likes bedding her, he couldn't really stand to be with her for a long amount of time, plus she can't even boil an egg. They had finished dinner, well, nearly finished, Ron was on second helpings. Looking up his plate, he sees his mother standing on the other side of the table holding a dish cloth in one hand and the daily prophet in the other.

" The paper" He replies with a mouth full of food

" Don't be smart with me. Is this true? Is Hermione back?" She asks putting the paper on the table in front of them.

" Yes she's back" He frowns taking another bite of his mothers cooking

" And is the rest of it true? Is she being controlled by them lot?" She questions him

" I believe so" He says swallowing the mouthful of food

" Oh my! How horrible, poor girl" She says clasping her hand to her chest

" Don't worry mum, I'll get her back" He smiles, finally standing up, at least his mum was on his side he thought

" I'm sure you will dear, Hermione must be terrified, what are you going to do?" She asks, her voice full of concern

" I'm working on it mum, don't worry" He says again reassuring her, just as Molly opens her mouth, they hear Harry's voice calling from the fireplace.

The group of friends sat comfortably in Nott Manor's secondary sitting room, Hermione and Draco had taken a love seat with Hermione's head on her husbands lap facing outwards with her legs draped over the end of the seat, while Blaise sat in an arm chair side ways with his legs hanging over the arm rest, with Pansy in front of him near the center sprawled on her front with a pillow under her and her elbows propped up holding head. Theo and was sitting on the bigger couch with Astoria leaning on the arm of it with her legs in her husbands lap. They guys all had a glass of fire whiskey while the women had a glass of wine. The scene looked like it was from a sitcom, anyone who saw would know how comfortable they were all with each other.

Hermione and Draco had dropped off their kids back at Malfoy Manor, after they had made sure the children had gone to sleep, they spoke to the elder Malfoys and instructed the elves to contact them if their children needed anything, they then both changed into casual clothing and gone back to Nott Manor. Trenton was sleeping in Parkers room while Clayton was in Trenton's old nursery, which hadn't been cleared out as the Nott's were thinking of having more children.

Draco was absent mindedly running his hand through his wife's hair as they all relaxed.

" I want to scream and shout and yell but I just don't have the energy in me. I just don't get why people have to be the way they are. It's been how many years and they still live in the past! It makes me sick. I should have kept that bitch in the jar. You know why Scorp went to see Harry?!" Hermione starts ranting

" Parker told us, they went to pretty much went to confront the man" Theo says

" Yeah, and you know what, I probably would have done the same if I was him. This doesn't just affect us, it's affecting our kids, what will the other kids say when they go to Hogwarts? Will they get picked on? What if the teachers aren't over the past either? I don't want them to suffer because of something they have no control over." Hermione carries on ranting, suddenly getting up from her position she starts waving her hands

"That woman had the nerve to say basically say I didn't want my children! Scorpius is smart but Cassie is so innocent, what if she hears things, people are going to say she's an unwanted child." She was angry now, and letting everything out.

" She makes out that everyone of you to be evil, what the fuck is that? Who the fuck does she think she is to judge people like that" They all listen as she carries on ranting, she's swearing now, she must be really pissed, which is good Draco thought, she's letting it all out, so they kept quiet and let her continue.

"Why is she even still working for that damn paper, she should have been fired years ago, she's never published anything other than crap, what is the editor thinking." She huffs,

" That Weasley! Where in his mind does he think that he can just swoop in and expect me to run back to him, did you see his comment. He's absolutely out of his bloody mind! It's been years and he still thinks of me as a feeble girl, that bastard" She stops to take a breather, the boys all raise an eyebrow hearing her call Ron by his last name as the girls sit patiently waiting for their friend to finish ranting.

" I swear I'm gonna bust into her office and hex that bloody beetle to smithereens" She finishes of by picking up her glass and taking a large gulp of wine

" As much as I would love to see that happen, how about we send her a lawsuit, all of us! That's six lawsuits, for making serious accusations and printing false information, also we didn't actually consent in having our pictures printed, especially with the children either." Astoria says

" We can't, she doesn't actually accuse anything, she just puts assumptions. Skeeter is actually quite smart and would find loopholes." Blaise says taking a sip from his glass

" The woman still needs to learn a lesson" Pansy said rolling to her side

" What we're you thinking Pans?" Theo asks

" I don't think we should do anything really" Hermione says shaking her head

" I don't mean threaten her anything, come on, give me a little credit" Pansy says rolling her eyes

" Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Hermione replies leaning on Draco's shoulder who automatically puts his arms around her

" I mean we give her a taste of her own medicine" Pansy grins, they all look at her to continue

" Well, I am a fashion designer, I have some connections to certain magazines" Pansy says with a twinkle in her eye

" Pansy...what are you thinking?" Draco asks warily

" Don't worry, it won't be anything too bad, just something that will make people gossip about her." She says not giving any information out.

" You know sorellina, the boys will all be together at Hogwarts, they can handle themselves. Scorp is a smart kid, he knows what to do and what not to do. Don't worry so much about their time in school. Scorp knows you love him, and from what I heard he was upset that they written about you, not that he believed anything in the paper" Blaise says changing the subject

" Yeah, and Cassie may be innocent but she understands, she's not one to be pushed around. She doesn't attend Hogwarts till next year, by then the news will be forgotten." Theo said putting down his empty glass on the floor

" This piece of shite of an article is nothing. We've been through worse before" Draco says leaning his head on top of hers, rubbing his hand on her arm. He was half right, they had been through some tough times in Italy, however Hermione still feels this time will hurt them more if it carries on.

" And Mia, we're all in this together. We have nothing to hide, and we've done nothing wrong, we don't have to tiptoe around anyone." Astoria says with enthusiasm

" Exactly! Why should we let the article dictate how we should act, we don't have anything to be afraid of. We're all successful if I do say so myself and we're all happy, it'll be stupid to let a piece of news get to us" Pansy nods, sitting up leaning on the arm chair where her husband is sitting.

" Remember when we we're in Italy, and the local paper was accusing me of abuse on some girl I hadn't even met. You said that whatever people print in the paper is because they have nothing else to say and so they resort to making up shit. We got through that together, and you and Blaise even helped on the case with my lawyer, you guys hadn't even graduated at the time!" Theo says looking at Hermione

" We can let them put us down or we can fight it by showing them that it doesn't affect us, that's what they want, they want to see us cower." Draco says bringing her face up to look at him in his eyes.

They were all looking at her now, all giving her emotional strength. She felt a rush of determination, she wasn't going to let people get to her, they can glare and point all they want but she was not going to let it bother her, just like the rest of her friends and her husband. She will not be the one to bring the group down when they were all so strong, she is strong, and she can get past this along with her family. Looking back into her husbands eyes, she sees how much he loved her, giving him a passionate kiss in surprise she hears Blaise in the background " Knock it off! Save it for the bedroom", breaking from the kiss she grins at Draco who gives her a smile back, Hermione turns back to face the others.

" You're right, you're all right! We've been through a lot of shit, why let this bring us down. We're better than that, and our kids are strong, my son even managed to get himself to Harry's office! We have nothing to be ashamed off, we've done nothing wrong." Hermione says standing up

" That's our Mia!" Blaise grins standing up with her

" And here I thought we lost you to darkness" Draco jokes putting his arm around her waist, she instantly leans into him

" Like I said, we don't stray from one each other" Pansy grins stranding up next to her husband

" And nothing will tear us apart" Theo says as he and his wife joins them standing together

" That's so cheesy Theo" Hermione laughs

" It's cheesy but true" Astoria smiles

" I love you guys!" Hermione laughs again

" Love you guys!" They all say, getting into a group hug together.

Settling back down in their seats, Hermione felt so much better. Scanning the room looking at each one of them, while listening to her husband explain how their son managed to get into Harry's office, she felt content. She felt lucky to have them, and she vowed again that she would do anything for them, because she knew they would do the same for her. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and making random conversation. Whatever happens ahead, Hermione was sure that they will all be able to take it.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little mushy, and no pretty much no action in it, my apologies, hopefully the next chapter will make it up to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :- I don't own any HP Characters etc**

* * *

Hermione woke up to see nothing but darkness, an arm was wrapped around her naked body, slowly moving to not wake her husband, she grabs her phone to check the time, wincing as the light blinds her, it was still too early to get out of bed. Lying back down she snuggled closer to Draco trying fall back asleep, fidgeting trying to get comfortable she freezes as she hears a muffled voice

" Mmm...wha time isit?" Draco asks pulling her closer to him

" About 5..." She whispers nuzzling her head into his neck

" Why are you awake?" He asks groggily

" I don't know...I just randomly woke up" She sighs in a low voice

" Is something bothering you?" He asks in concern, propping up to see her

" ….I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried" She whispers looking up at him, she could just make out his hair flopping over his eyes

" About the paper?" He asks

" Yes but not just that...I got a lot of mail...I assume we all did" Hermione said

" Yeah...me and Theo were going through it earlier in the day, haven't even finished yet" He sighs, subconsciously rubbing her back

" What if the threats are real?" She says, her voice full of concern

" People talk big, but don't even have the guts to sign the letters. If anything happens, I'll protect you" He says kissing the top of her head

" I can take care of myself!" She replied

" I know you can, but let me be a man to protect his wife and kids. You know you like it when I'm protective" She could feel his lips curling into a smile against her head.

He was right, she did like it when he was protective, she never liked it when Harry or Ron was 'protective', there's a thin line between protective and possessive. Draco did show signs of possessiveness at the beginning of their relationship, but that was more because he was insecure, sometimes she can see it flare up again but he's managed to control himself very well. It's usually the little things that she loves, being in his arms made her feel safe, noticing how he sometimes would stand slightly in front of her in case of any danger, but he has never gone over board with it.

" I don't think I'm tired any more" Hermione sighs in frustration

" Well...I guess we should tire you out again" Draco whispers as he starts moving on top of her

" Yes, lets.." She giggles and relaxes into his embrace of butterfly kisses

The next few days went by without much trouble, the six friends were still receiving hate mail, but not as many as the beginning of the week, although Lucius got it the worse, he managed to get a couple of howlers which made Narcissa burst out laughing at the breakfast table, the other Malfoy's thought everything was getting to her, but she then explained that she had never seen Lucius receive a howler in all her life, including their time in Hogwarts. Lucius merely grumbled and walked off, Narcissa was brushing the hate mail off saying that people were being immature. Astoria ended up finding out about the mail as Pansy had blurted out in anger of reading hers, although she appreciated that Theo had tried to hide it from her for good reasons, she gave him a good scowling for doing so. Pansy had leaked some rumours in some magazines about Rita, but they didn't have a huge impact, Rita had kept out of public eyes for a couple of days but was back on the streets acting her old self again.

GMZ was doing well, the building was finished and they getting the place furnished next week, the employee transfers were all set and they had decided to hire more staff. Draco and Theo had found a place to open up an office in London, they only needed to sign the contacts and it will be theirs, the building was not far from GMZ in Oblick Alley, making Hermione more happy that they would be working closer. Scorpius and Trenton had been told to owl Harry an apology for intruding his office, however they never got a reply back, not that they cared, Scorpius wanted nothing to do with the man.

It was coming to the weekend and it was Hermione's turn to look after the children, they had organized a rota to take turns courtesy of Hermione of course. Mondays Narcissa had the kids till they finish work, Tuesdays Astoria would have her own son and the little Malfoy's as Pansy usually work from home on that day, Wednesday Theo's mother would have Parker as the elder Malfoy's would have their grandchildren and the young Zabini's, Thursday's would be split between the men which they usually play quidditch and the women would have them on Friday. The weekend they had preferred to not work and spend time with their own family, however they were always on-call for any work that needed to be done. Astoria was a part-time senior pediatrician healer at St. Mungo's and only worked Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Pansy being a fashion designer could do most of her work at home and send her projects via owl.

The three women were enjoying their girl time over tea in the sun room at Malfoy Manor as the children were playing in the garden, they hear footsteps heading towards the door, looking over they see Blaise walking in with a big grin on his face, holding a letter in one hand.

" Hey, I'm just finishing my lunch and thought I'd test the floo at work. It works!" He smiles happily, kissing his wife on the cheek and perching himself on the arm of the chair.

" The floo working at work is what got you so giddy?" Hermione asks raising an eyebrow

" Of course not, we got a letter today, it was address to both of us but I opened it, hope you don't mind" He said, handing over the letter.

As Hermione reads the letter with the other two women looking at her with curiosity, they watch as her lips curl into a big smile, Pansy looks back at Blaise for an explanation.

" Mamma is coming for a visit, she wants to see the kids before they go to Hogwarts" He grins

" Oh that's lovely! We haven't seen Matalia since we left Italy" Astoria beams clapping her hands together

" That's wonderful honey, I hope you told her that she can stay with us" Pansy says to her husband

" Of course! What kind of son would I be to not put my mother up" He replies

" This is great! I can't wait to see her" Hermione grins, practically jumping up and down from her seat

" When does she arrive?" Astoria asks, taking a sip of her tea

" This evening, she's arriving by port key." Hermione smiles at the thought of seeing her surrogate mother.

" I have to head back to the office, I'll be picking her up later" Blaise smiles at them all and rushes out.

" I'm so excited!" Hermione beams

" Why don't you go with Blaise to meet her and we'll keep an eye on the kids" Pansy says, knowing how much the two had missed their mother

" Would that be okay? I'd love to be there when she arrives" Hermione beams at them

" Of course! The men will have finished work by then hopefully" Astoria smiles at her

Hermione couldn't wait till the evening, she had texted Blaise as soon as they decided that the two would meet their mother. Draco and Theo had popped in for a couple of minutes during their lunch and heard the news, Draco could see how much Hermione was looking forward to meeting Matalia and promised that they would try and finish work early so that they could all spend some time with the Italian woman. Seeing his wife smiling so much, he hoped that things will be getting better, seeing as nothing major has happened the past couple of days.

Harry had been wary of Ron lately, he noticed that the man was more distant towards him lately and had been pestering his wife. He tried to talk to him on several occasions but was repeatedly snapped by him, he didn't understand what was happening, his best friend was more of an arse than usual and his wife was more moody. Harry had told them both separately that he didn't want anything to do with Hermione no more, and that he would leave the woman alone, it was none of his business to begin with, he neglected to tell them about the incident with the two young boys, knowing that it would possibly cause more problems. Checking the time, it was just getting to late afternoon, sighing to himself from his desk, he opens a file to carry on his paper work when suddenly his door slams open,

" There's been an explosion in one of the buildings at Oblick!" A senior Auror cries out

Jumping from his desk he runs out gathering a group of Aurors and apparating to Oblick Alley, as they run towards the building he sees Ron with two other Aurors outside, he looked over at his friend and noticesdthat he was scowling for some reason.

" What's the situation? Was anyone hurt?" Harry asks in his work tone

" Two are injured, they've been sent to St Mungo's already, they were unconscious but not both not critical" Senior Auror Johnson says

" The forensics are here but we told them they can't go in until you've approved" He carries on explaining seeing as Ron wasn't bothered.

" Right, what is the building for?" Harry asks

" It's Mione and Zabini's firm" Ron snarls

" Are they around?" Harry asks not phased by Ron's reply

Ron tilts his head towards the building, looking towards the direction, standing there speaking to some junior aurors was Blaise with his arms around Hermione, she was holding onto him as if she was scared he'd leave.

" All right, the building needs to be thoroughly checked out, go in pairs. I'm going to speak to the owners and Johnson, you're in charge while I'm gone, give me a report once you're done here." Harry orders them before walking towards Hermione and Blaise, he was aware than Ron had decided upon himself to follow him, not wanting to argue with the man in public he let it slide.

Dismissing the junior Aurors to stand by he turns to the two that were still in an embrace.

" Mr Zabini, Miss Grang-" He starts

" Malfoy, it's Mrs. Malfoy" Ron scoffs as Hermione interrupts

" Yes, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. We need you both to come back to the ministry for questioning.

Understanding how the authorities work, they both nodded without any questions. Turning back to Ron he asked,

" Who were the two that were injured?"

" Our assistants, Stephen Platt and Jasmin Dennings" Blaise answers before Ron could, nodding at the dark-haired man he beckons them to follow.

Harry was walking in front of the pair while Ron was behind them all muttering to himself with a frown on his face. He could hear the two talking to each other in soft tones, not understanding what they were saying as he hears them speaking Italian he leads them to the apparition point.

Entering the ministry, Harry heads towards the questioning room, stopping outside a door he turns to the two of them.

" Mr. Zabini you sit in the waiting room while we talk to Hermione first" He says letting it slip by using her first name

" I'm not going anywhere without Blaise" Hermione said holding onto Blaise's hand

" It's just some general questions, we're not interrogating you" Harry replies professionally

" I don't care, Blaise stays with me" She replies stubbornly

" FOR FUCK SAKES MIONE, LET GO OF ZABINI'S ARM AND MOVE!" Ron yells grabbing hold of Hermione's arm roughly

" DON'T touch her Weasley" Blaise yells back pushing Ron away

" LET GO OFF ME RONALD" Hermone yells

" STOP!" Harry yells launching himself in front of Ron pushing him to let go off Hermione's arm

" It's fine, it's fine. We can join the questioning together" He says quickly to stop a fight, he didn't want any more trouble than there already was, especially as they were in the middle of a corridor. Ron growls and stomps into the room opposite waiting room.

Taking their seats opposite Ron and Harry, Hermione didn't let go of Blaise's hand, who didn't have any intention of letting go either. Harry could tell that Hermione had been crying earlier, judging by her puffy red eyes, trying not to let it affect him, he starts fanning out some documents on the table, holding onto a quill began questioning.

" Alright, you own GMZ Attorney at Law?" He asks

" Yes, we co-own the firm" Hermione nods

" You both were present during the incident?" Harry asks while writing down some notes

" No, only I was" Blaise answers him

" Why weren't you hurt?" Ron snarls at the man.

" I was on the third floor, the explosion was on the ground floor" He replies back calmly

" Why weren't you there Hermione?" Harry looks at her

" I was at home with Pansy and Astoria with the children" She answers, Harry nods as he writes it down

" How did you know it happened then?" He asks her

" Blaise texted me" She replies, she felt Blaise giving her hand a gentle squeeze which she returns

" Texted?" Ron raises an eyebrow at her as if she had two heads

" Muggle communication device" Harry answers him without looking up from his paper

" Zabini using muggle stuff? Hardly believable" Ron snorts

" How is it hard to believe? Just because you haven't grasped onto the outside world. Also, I'm wearing a muggle suit if you haven't noticed" Blaise answers, sure enough he was wearing a navy blue suit, that was now all rumpled and had soot all over, his tie was hanging out.

" How did you know it was on the ground floor Zabini!" Ron asks angrily, both Hermione and Blaise roll their eyes at his question while Harry sighs inwardly

" Because Weasley! I had to get to the ground floor to get out of the building" Blaise replied

" Why didn't you apparate out when you heard it? Why did you have to go down? There were two people injured and you didn't even help!" Ron yells standing up

" I thought this WAS'NT an interrogation!" Hermione yells standing up and glaring at Ron

" Sorellina" Blaise says in a soothing voice, pulling her hand to get her to sit down

" It's _not. _Ron. Sit back down!" Harry snaps at his friend, Ron looks at Harry for a second before taking his seat with a scowl, Hermione lowers herself back down as he did, scooting her chair a little closer to Blaise, too close for Ron's liking.

" Just because I know you would wonder about the apparating, I will answer your colleagues questions." Blaise says, his eyes on Harry as he spoke, ignoring Ron completely

" We have anti-apparation wards as well as safety wards up, we decided to put anti-apparation wards up more for privacy purposes, it's also put up in our firm in Italy. When I got to the ground floor I could barely see anything as there was still fire, and the smoke was too heavy, all I could see was debris everywhere and I had to climb through a lot to get out, I didn't see Stephen or Mindy." Blaise explains them as Harry scribbles on the papers

" Who's Mindy? I thought it was Jasmin" Harry asks with a confused look

" Mindy is Jasmin, it's her nickname, she doesn't like to be called Jasmin" Hermione states, he nods at the answer understandingly

" What did you mean by privacy purposes for the anti-apparation wards?" Ron asks, a question that they all finally approve off.

" We decided to have them put up when we worked in our firm in Italy. Six years ago we were working on a big case, and our information was leaked out. It turns out that someone was apparating into our filing room and stealing information, because of that we nearly lost the case. Since then we decided that it was safer to put them up and have extra security guards instead." Hermione answers him

" That makes sense" Harry replies, writing all the information down.

" Do either of you know if there might be a reason why the building was targeted?" Harry said, looking at the two seriously

" Well I'm not sure Potter, maybe it's because people assume I'm a death eater" Blaise says with a bite to his tone

" Blaise!" Hermione snaps, Blaise sighs out loud and indicates her to talk while subconsciously rubbing his sister's hand with his thumb, turning to the two in front of her she sighs out loud herself.

" Ever since that article came out a few days ago, we've all been getting hate mail, some seemed like death threats" Hermione explains looking down.

" Why didn't you come to us? You could have reported it!" Ron cries out angrily

" In all honesty Weasley, would you have taken any of us seriously if we came to you?" Blaise asks in a serious tone

" We would have believed Mione" Ron snarls back the Italian man

" I wouldn't have reported it on my own, they would all have come with me, and frankly, I don't really want a repeat of what happened at the beginning of the week" Hermione snaps at him

" Hermione, we need to see the letters that were sent to you and the others, we need to find out if the threat is towards just you two or the whole group." Harry said as he puts his quill down

" We can give you what we have, but some of them we've thrown out" Blaise replies

" Why would you do that?" Ron yells again

" Because Mr. Weasley, none of us really liked the idea of keeping a note saying they wanted us dead!" Hermione yells back

" That's okay, we'll work with what we can" Harry says putting his hand up to stop Ron from answering, hearing Hermione call Ron by his last name, he knew that his friend would say something stupid again.

" If you can drop off the letters sometime tomorrow will be great, also if you can think of anyone who may want to cause either of you harm, hold a grudge against you or someone you've had a fight with, etcetera, please let us know" Harry continues, standing up indicating that the questions were finished.

" I can think of one in this room right now" Blaise mutters but no one heard except Hermione

" We're Lawyers Harry" Hermione says, he looks back at her blankly

" We argue for a living Potter, Lawyers get a lot of people holding grudges" Blaise rolls his eyes pointing out what Hermione meant

" Oh." Harry replies, embarrassed that he didn't think of it

" Well if you can think of anyone that still may be related in going such measure to harming you please let us know, including any old clients" He says quickly before opening the door.

" Just a question.." Harry stops at the door way looking at the two as Ron had walked out and on the other side of the door, they blink at him

" What does GMZ stand for?" He asks them with curiosity

" Granger, Malfoy, Zabini" They both replied together.

" I don't know why I didn't work that out before" Harry mumbles

Hermione and Blaise step out the room after the two Aurors, and sees a blonde man leaning against the wall with his arms folded, snapping his head up he rushes towards his wife and pulls her into his arms.

" Cara! Are you okay? I got a text of Storie and went straight to the building but you were already gone, I had to get one of the Aurors to tell me where you was." Draco says with worry still holding her in his arms, Hermione had naturally put her arms around his neck as soon as she felt his arms around her.

" Yes I'm fine Drake, I wasn't there when it happened. I got there when Blaise texted me" She says letting go off him, he looks at the man next to his wife

" Are you okay? Do you need to go St. Mungos? Pansy's in hysterics" He says, as the two give each other a quick manly hug, patting each other on the back

" I'm fine, I'm fine. All in one piece, see" Blaise smiles putting his arms out.

" Unfortunately" They hear someone mutter behind them, they all knew who it was, turning round they see Ron was standing there with his arms folded, when Harry elbows him making the red-headed man grunt.

" What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron snarls at the blonde, Hermione and Blaise rolls their eyes again at the stupidity of the question while Harry pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself from smacking his friend in the back of the head

" I thought it was obvious, I'm here for my wife and best friend Weasley. How did you even become an Auror" Draco drawls putting his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her to his side, she grabs onto Blaises hand from the other side of her instinctively.

Harry notices how the three of them were and wonders if there was more to Hermione and Blaise, it would make sense that they had something going on, he remembers Theo mentioning something that indicated them living together in the past, and Blaise always seem to call her something in Italian, he wonders if it meant mistress. Focusing back in the present he sees Ron's face turning bright red.

" Ron, take these to my office wait there for me" Harry says pushing the documents into Ron's chest

" But-"

" Go!" Harry snaps at him, Ron huffs and stomps off down the corridor gripping onto the files. Groaning out loud he looks back at the three in front of him.

" Thank you for your time Mr Zabini, Mrs. Malfoy" He finally says putting his hand out

" No problem Mr. Potter" Blaise says shaking his hand and Hermione nods

" Mr. Malfoy" Harry says doing the same as he did with Blaise which Draco shakes his hand with a nod.

Just before the three turn to leave Harry couldn't help but ask

" Hermione!"

" Yes?" They turn their head back to face him

" I know it's none of my business but with Pansy being Mrs. Zabini, why would you want to be Blaise's sorellina and with Malfoy being okay with it?" He asks her quietly nearly in a whisper.

The three look at him blankly, baffled on what he was asking, until Blaise smirks and Draco starts laughing, clicking on to what Harry was thinking Hermione asks in the same quiet tone.

" What do you think sorellina means?"

" Er...probably not what I had in mind I'm guessing now" Harry replies blushing with embarrassment

" What did you have in mind Potter?" Blaise says with a chuckle, knowing what the answer was

" Something along the lines of...mistress...maybe?" He replies cringing, making the three of them burst into laughter again

" Sorellina means sister Harry" She says after laughter stops

" Ohhh...that..clears up a lot in my head...Sorry" Harry says quietly, he felt even more embarrassed that the three had laughed at him, but he didn't want to be like Ron, he told himself already that he didn't want anything to do with Hermione any more and seeing her here was purely because of work., damn his curiosity for asking a stupid question he thought to himself.

" Oh and Harry?" Hermiones voice snaps him out of his thoughts

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry that Scorpius and Parker intruded into your office the other day, I hope they didn't cause too much trouble" She says sincerely

" No worries, they didn't cause any trouble at all" He replies with a blank expression

" Our son seems to like to take things in his own hands sometimes, he won't be disturbing you again Potter" Draco says

" I can tell, he's a very intelligent kid" Harry said, remembering when Scorpius explained how he managed to floo into his office

" But of course. He's a Malfoy" Draco smirks

" Thank you Harry, we'll drop the letters off sometime tomorrow" Hermione says pulling the other two with her.

Harry sighs as he watches the woman that he use to be close with walk off with two men the two men, she seemed sane enough, she didn't seem like she was under any influence. Maybe he had it all wrong...what if Hermione was telling the truth. Shaking his head he goes to his office, preparing himself to deal with the man who was probably wearing a hole in his rug. He didn't have a chance to say anything as he opened the door, and Ron had started flying out questions at him, sure enough he was pacing on the rug.

" Why did you do that? Why did you make me leave? What did they say? What did you talk about?"

" Ron, I'm going to have to get a new rug if you keep doing that. Sit down will you" He says, closing the door and takes his seat behind the desk

" Well?" Ron asks impatiently pulling the chair to sit

" We were finished, you didn't need to be there" Harry replies, opening the file to read the notes

" Didn't need to be there? What is that supposed to mean!? Malfoy can be there but I can't?" He says furiously

" It means that your job was done there, and Malfoy was picking up his wife which is perfectly reasonable" Harry says trying not the offend him, he didn't want to say that he made him leave because he knew his friend would cause trouble in the corridor.

" Reasonable! Reasonable? It is never reasonable for a Malfoy to be around" Ron snorts

" Hermione is a Malfoy." Harry plainly states

" Mione is not a Malfoy, she won't be if I can help it" Ron says but mutters, but Harry heard him

" Ron, what are you thinking of doing?" He asks him looking up from the paper

" What do you mean?" Ron snaps

" You said ' not if I can help it', what do you mean by that?" He questions the man

" It means I'm going to help her" Ron snipped back at him, his behaviour was really getting to Harry, ever since they had seen Hermione at the café, Ron has been unbearable most times.

" Ron, you can help her by solving this case with me, other than that I think it's best if we leave her alone" Harry said almost pleading the him

" Leave her alone? What will that do? she's our best friend and you'll just leave her with them lot?" He yells enraged

" She's not our best friend any more, she hasn't been for years! If you're going to let her affect you to act this way then I'm going to have to take you off this case." Harry yells back at him, he was really pushing his buttons

" What? You can't throw me off a case! You've never thrown me off a case before" Ron cries

" I can and I will if you don't stop acting like a git" He snaps at the red-head

" I bet it's Zabini or Malfoy or probably both, they probably wanted to get Hermione out the picture to get back at us" Ron says, back to pacing again

" That's absurd Ron" Harry rolls his eyes

" No it's not! Can't you see, they know that if they hurt her, it will hurt us too! It's the explanation" Ron says stopping on the spot staring at Harry

" Ron that's the stupidest thing I've heard, Hermione wasn't even there when the explosion happened, why would Zabini even want to blow up their own firm, it'll cost them thousands to fix the place up again." He says shaking his head

" It's not like they don't have the money" Ron grunts

" It doesn't match up Ron, stop coming up with accusations and help me with this case" Harry snaps at him

" They're not accusations! They are good explanations, the Malfoy's are evil and Zabini is his best friend, they must be working together!" He yells at Harry

" You know what Ron, you're off the case, you're in no emotional state to be involved. Go follow-up on one of the other cases" He says, flipping through the papers

" What! I'm a Senior Auror! We've worked on cases together for years!" Ron says trying to persuade him

" And I'm Head of the Auror Department. It's for your own good Ron, now get out please!" Harry said not looking up from his work, he didn't like to pull rank on people but in some cases he had no choice, just like this one.

Ron glares at the man behind the desk who didn't even look up at him, he couldn't understand why he was defending the snakes, they're the most likely suspect. Growling out loud, he storms out the room slamming the door behind him, and heads straight to Grimmauld Place.

After leaving the ministry, Hermione and Blaise wanted to visit their assistants at St Mungo's straight away, Draco didn't argue with them and offered to pick up Matalia which they were grateful for. Separating by the floo terminals, Draco headed straight to the port key center. Upon arrival at the ward Stephen and Mindy were staying in, two Auror's came out, giving them both a nod before walking off. The two assistants had just finished with the questioning. Hermione and Blaise were relieved to see that they were awake and well, both with minor injuries, Stephen had a broken arm from protecting Mindy from a broken pillar falling, and Mindy made it out with just bruises and scrapes. They stayed and chatted for the next few hours before being kicked out by the healers, they had let the two assistants have as much time as they want to recover, but both were adamant that they would be back to work as soon as they were out of the hospital, however Blaise ended up having the final word that when they were allowed out they would still get a couple of weeks rest, as the building was a crime scene it would take a few days for them to be let back in, and then they still had to get the place fixed up again.

" Blaise, I want to go to the park outside" Hermione says while they were walking towards the floo, both were too tired to really apparate

" Now?" He asks

" Yes, now" She replies with a smile

" It's a bit late, Mamma is already here" He says trying to reason with her.

Linking her arm into his she looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, Blaise sighs as he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind

" Okay, only for a bit" He replies with a smile

The pair walk along the path together in comfortable silence, coming across a bench Hermione motions for them to sit. Sitting down next to her he notices her solemn expression on her face, clasping her hand in his and pulling it on his lap he bends his head down to look a her properly.

" Sorellina? What's wrong?" He asks his voice with concern

" When I got the text, I didn't think properly. It wasn't until I arrived and I saw the aftermath of the explosion that I realised I nearly lost you." She looks at him with teary eyes

" Hey, I'm fine, I'm right here..." He puts an arm around her, pulling her to him, she leans onto his chest, he could feel the hot tears landing on his shirt, rubbing her arm to comfort her " shh.." she hears him whisper

" It could have been you there. I don't know what I would have done if it was you..I can't even imagine what Pansy is going through and she's your wife." She sobs into him

" Shhh...it's okay, everything's fine, everyone's okay" He says in a gentle voice

" I know it sounds selfish but when I found out it was Stephen and Mindy in there and not you, I felt glad..." She cried more

" I would feel the same sorellina..."He whispers

After a few minutes of letting her tears out she felt better hearing that everyone is okay. Pulling herself away from Blaise she leans back and exhales in a relieving tone, wiping her tears away with her hands.

" Oh god! I've been so selfish keeping you here, Pansy must be going crazy" She jumps up in a frantic

" Hermione, sit." Blaise pulls Hermione's back down on the bench, she looks at him wondering what he wanted to say, he only ever called her by her full name when he was serious about something.

" Listen to me. I love you, you're my sorellina and you will always be my sorellina. I want you to know that whatever happens I will always be with you, and I will not let anything happen to you. Don't let the others know what I'm about to say...They are like my family and I would do anything for them, my children are my world and I love Pansy more than words can describe, but you...I can't live without you, when me and Mamma first wanted you as part of our family, I knew then that I never wanted you to leave, and when you accepted us back, that was it. My mother was the first to have a place in my heart, you were the second." He spoke gently to her, her eyes filled with fresh tears again, and launches herself into his arms.

" I love you fratello" She says

" Mia dolce sorellina" He murmurs

" Mio caro fratello" She whispers softly

Standing up, Blaise takes Hermiones head in his hands and kisses her forehead before taking her hand.

" Let's go before Pansy ends up blowing the place to ashes" He smiles, making her laugh.

Before stepping into the floo to go back to Malfoy Manor Blaise stops Hermione but pulling her elbow gently,

" Seriously though, don't tell the others, Pansy loves you but if she heard what I said she can be a real jealous cow" He says in a serious tone

" Blaise Zabini! You did not just call your wife and one of my best friends a cow!" Hermione says faking a frown, he shrugs back in return with a grin.

" Non ti preoccupare fratello, segreto sicuro con me" She smiles and gives him a wink and steps into the floo.

Senior Auror Johnson had just arrived back from the forensics department and knocks on his bosses door before entering. Harry had been waiting for him to come back before heading home. After skimming through the file, he frowns to himself. This didn't look good, he quickly wrote down a few sentences on a parchment and picking up the file before heading towards the ministries owlery.

Happy that the owl was sent, he heads home.

Ron and Lacey was sitting on the couch with his wife talking happily as he arrives back, Ginny's face turns into a frown as she looks at him, groaning to himself he wonders what had he done now.

" Ron, Lacey, what are you two doing here so late?" He asks, hanging his cloak up

" They accompanied me and the kids for dinner because someone didn't turn up" Ginny scowls

" I had work to do Gin" He replies, he had no energy to argue with the woman

" Yes, I got your owl. Ron told me what the case was, I don't see why you had to stay so late, no one died" She says crossing her arms

" I had to wait for a report before I could leave, and Ron, we're not suppose to talk about cases outside the office" Harry snaps, he had very little patience from the day that he had

" It's just Gin, it's not like she's going to tell anyone" Ron says absent-mindedly

" There are rules for a reason Ron" He scowls at him

" I'm your wife, don't you trust me?" Ginny cries

" It's not that I don't trust you Gin, it's just how things work at the office" Harry sighs

" That's just a nice way of saying you don't trust me enough to tell me" The red-headed woman shouts

" I'm not in the mood to deal with this, I'll be in the study" Harry walks away, slamming the study door shut and locking it.

Throwing the file onto the table he walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of fire whiskey, pouring himself a generous amount before taking a gulp. Glancing back at the file on the table he sighs and picks it up and sits in an armchair in the corner of the room, placing the glass down on the side table he starts to go through it properly.

As they land in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor, Blaise was nearly knocked off his feet by Pansy jumping to him, Draco had rushed over to embrace his wife, with Theo and Astoria pulling the couple together into a group hug. As the group disband, Blaise and Hermione both see a dark-haired woman, her skin was lightly tanned just like her son. Standing in front of them with a weak smile, both feeling guilty that they hadn't come back sooner, they knew that she must have been worried for hours.

"Il mio bambini, mi sei mancato" Matalia Zabini says sweetly with her arms open

The two rush over to embrace her lovingly.

"Abbiamo perso anche voi, la mamma" Blaise says

Parting from the hug, Lucius and Narcissa pull Hermione in a hug. Hermione felt a little overwhelmed by the affection that she had received that evening. Sometimes she questions herself on how she got so lucky to have so many people caring for her. Even with the intense day that they had they were all still smiling at each other.

" Where are the children?" She suddenly asks

" They're asleep dear, it's really late" Narcissa reply

" Oh, I didn't realise what the time was" Hermione says checking her watch

" Have you eaten at all love?" Draco says sliding her arm around her waist

" Not since the afternoon, with everything going on I wasn't even hungry" She sighs

" Well you must eat something, come. You too Blaise" Lucius says before calling Biddy to bring them some food.

The two didn't realise how hungry they were until they started eating. It wasn't until they had finished when Narcissa jumps up from her seat and rushes out, leaving everyone in the room confused of her actions.

" I forgot, this came for you Mia" Narcissa says coming back in and handing her a letter. Looking at the seal she knew who it from the ministry. Frowning at the letter she hands it to her husband who was sitting next to her.

_Hermione,_

_I need to talk to you about the case, there's something I need to show you, I'll be by Malfoy Manor tomorrow morning at 10am, assuming that is where you live, if not owl me asap to let me know._

_Harry_

" Well shit" Draco says giving the letter back to Hermione

" Draco! Language!" Narcissa scowls, Draco doesn't reply but puts his arm around his wife

" What is it bambino?" Matalia asks

" It's a letter from Potter, he's invited himself over tomorrow morning" Draco growls

" Why? We already spoken to him earlier" Blaise says

" Don't know, he said he wanted to show me something, at least he didn't ask me to go over to his, it'd be the last place I want to be" Hermione shrugs and folds the letter away

" Theo, can you handle finalising the plans for the office tomorrow" Draco asks looking at their friend

" Sure, I can-" Theo starts to reply

" No! No. You need to be there, they need you to sign the contract too Drake" Hermione says in a disapproving tone

" I'm not leaving you here with Potter alone, what if Weasley comes with him" He says angrily

" I won't be alone, Lucius and Cissa will be here." She said maddened

" I don't like it. I can always sign the contract another day" Draco yells

" Stop it, I won't be in any danger, they'll be coming here to Malfoy Manor, they can't do anything to me!" Hermione yells back, the couple glare at each other for a few minutes not bothered by the stares from the rest of them

" You're right. I'm sorry love, and I know mum and dad will be here, I just want to be here for you too" Draco sighs, relaxing his shoulders, pulling her to him

" It's okay, if they try anything, first thing I'll do is send you a patronus before hexing them" Hermione says giving him a gentle kiss

" You better" He smiles through the kiss

" Ladies and gentlemen, quickest argument ever!" Blaise calls waving a hand in their direction, making the others laugh

" Certainly an improvement from when they were first dating" Pansy says.

They all stayed there talking for a little while longer before all heading to off to bed, Blaise, Pansy and Matalie left to Zabini Manor, carrying a sleeping Clayton with them, they left Trenton with the Malfoy's as they decided not to wake the young boy. Theo and Astoria had decided the same and left Parker asleep and went back to Nott Manor. Hermione snuggles up to her husband in bed, sighing in content, letting Draco relax her as he held her tight, just bad that happened in the day she had before letting slumber take over her, last thing she heard was her husband telling her how much he loved her, before let slumber take over her.

* * *

**Mia dolce sorellina – My sweet little sister**

**Mio caro fratello – My dear brother**

**Non ti preoccupare fratello, segreto sicuro con me – Do not worry brother, secret's safe with me **

**Il mio bambini, mi sei mancato – My children, I missed you**

**Abbiamo perso anche voi, la mamma – We both missed you too mum**

**I've posted two chapters at once because the last chapter was a bit mush, and since I've finished the fanfic I actually want to upload it all but decided on two at a time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any HP characters etc**

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Harry to arrive, pacing back and forth in the foyer, she didn't know if Ron was going to be there or not, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous. Standing still and taking a couple of deep breathes to try and calm herself down, checking her watch once again, 9:40am, she decides to check on the children again to take her mind of things. They were all still asleep, the boys were in Scorpius's room in big sleeping bags, knowing that they must stayed up well past bed time causing mischief, she turns to the next room to see her daughter sleeping like an angel. Smiling to herself, she decided to let them sleep in. Lucius and Narcissa were both in the kitchen, they had woken early knowing that Harry was going to be coming. Draco had left to meet Theo already to meet with the agent. He had made her promise to contact him if anything happened, which she happily obliged, he had blown up the night before when they were getting ready for bed, it looked like Ron had gripped her arm a little to hard when they were at the ministry, there was a slight bruise showing, she hadn't even noticed it until then. It took a long time to calm her husband down, and he wasn't going to go to meet the agent this morning, it took her and Narcissa to persuade him to leave. Walking down the stairs she hears a ring and her breathe hitches, looking at the watch 9:50, well at least he isn't late she says to herself. Stepping onto the foyer she sees Blaise walking out of the sitting room, he was in his casual wear, jeans and t-shirt, his hair was slightly messy and he looked tired but seeing her he broke into a smile.

" Blaise? What are you doing here?" She asks as he walks over and gives her a hug

" Potter will be here any minute, I wanted to come by in case they needed me for the case" He replies to her, she only half believed him, raising an eyebrow at him

" I came because I didn't like the fact that they were going to be here, don't worry I won't barge into your conversation, but don't doubt that I won't be standing outside" He says rolling his eyes, she smiled at his confession and pulls him into the kitchen.

" Here" She says shoving a mug of coffee in his hands, he looks at it and looks back her blankly

" If you are to protect me, you need to be awake more" She says with a smirk, he smiles back at her and drinks the coffee heartedly

" Blaise, I was wondering when you were going to show" Lucius says standing up and taking his wife's hand, they had finished breakfast already and was just about to head to the sitting room

" I would have gotten here earlier but I woke up late, Clayton kept us awake all night." He explains

Just then the three Malfoy's all get a tingle sensation through them, Blaise notices and mentally prepares himself for the morning, he knew that it was time.

" He's arrived, he's outside, we missed letting him in one of the wards" Narcissa says

" I'll go get him" Lucius said letting go of his wife

" No. I'll go, you two might not get past the front door if he saw you" Hermione says quickly

" I _can_ hold my temper you know" He sniffs

" Yes but who's going to hold in his?" She replies with no venom in her voice

" We'll be in the sitting room if you need us" Narcissa says with a smile, pulling her husband with her

" Let's get this over with" Blaise said putting his mug down, walking out towards the front door with Hermione just behind him, she pulls out her wand and modifies the final ward so that Harry would be able to step into the Manor as Blaise opens the door. It was just Harry, and he was holding a file in his hand, he looked just as tired as Blaise.

" Mr. Potter" Blaise said politely, stepping aside to let him in

" Mr. Zabini" He replies, not really sure why he was here but remembered that he was her 'brother', so he didn't mention anything

" Harry" He hears Hermione say, he sees her just a couple steps in front of him and she didn't have an expression on her face.

" Let's go in my sitting room" She said walking across the foyer, he follows without a word with Blaise walking behind him.

Leading him into a second sitting room, which was smaller than the main one but it belonged to just Draco and Hermione, her and her friends would have group meetings here. Harry looks around the room while she spoke to Blaise just at the door, reassuring him that she would call if something was wrong she closed the door. Turning back around she noticed that Harry was standing by the wall, looking at a particular photo that was hung, going up just behind him she sees that he was looking at the graduation photo. The six of them were all standing together laughing, she was in between the girls and the boys was standing behind them on a step, the group in the picture looked at them and waved.

" That was when we graduated from University" She says softly not wanting to make him jump

" Why is Astoria wearing a white lab coat instead?" He questions pointing at the picture

" Astoria was still training to be a healer, she hadn't graduated yet, her graduation was a year after, we told her to wear the coat because we were all students together. That's her graduation" Hermione explains pointing to another picture on the wall, sure enough he saw a picture of Astoria in a graduation gown, she was being held up by the other five on her side and laughing trying to keep her cap on. They all looked happy.

" Would you like some tea or coffee?" Hermione asks walking to sit at a couch

" Coffee please" He replies, he hadn't moved from the wall, still scanning the photo's. He was so engrossed in the pictures that he missed her calling a house elf to deliver some coffee and biscuits.

" What was this for?" He asks pointing at another framed picture, walking back over to peer over his shoulder she smiles at the memory. The six of them we're all looking rough and battered, but they were all smiling and holding a medal up that was around their necks

" That was when we came third in the National Team-Dueling competition" She replies still smiling

" You...dueled...and came third?" He replies in shock, he had heard the competitions were hard, some of the Auror's had taken part in it and would be knocked out fairly early of the competition.

" Yes, as a team. We haven't done any competitions in a while" She shrugs at his comment.

" You posed on a broom?" Harry asks with a shocked looking expression, point at a picture of her flying next to Astoria both smiling and waving down

" Not exactly, we were just out flying" She smiles at the Astoria in the picture

" You...fly?" He says not hiding his shock at all

" No Harry, someone just polyjuiced as me so I can have a picture of it" She says with a hint of sarcasm, he shrugged the comment away and carried on looking at the pictures.

The two of them stand there looking at each photo, Hermione wasn't sure what Harry was thinking, she had originally hoped that this meeting would be dealt with as quick as possible but watching him staring at each photo she was wondering if he was starting to realise that she wasn't lying. Harry found himself feeling emotional just by looking at the pictures, there were so many on the wall and it looked like it was place in a time line. There was one of the three boys together, looked like they were still in University, arms around each others shoulders and they were grinning at him, one of the girls altogether sitting on a blanket in a park, Pansy was scrunching before bursting into laughter as Hermione and Astoria was laughing already, on the other side there was her and Blaise and an older woman who was standing behind to two, her hands on Hermione's shoulder and Blaise had his arm around her waist, another one of her and Blaise, she was standing in front of him with his arms around her hugging her from behind, they were both beaming at the camera. On the side of their graduation picture he saw one of Hermione and Draco, in an embrace, kissing each other in their graduation gowns, before looking at the camera and Hermione blushes with Draco grinning. There were so many of them, Hermione with all of them or separately, same with Draco. He noticed one of her wearing a long white gown facing Draco who was wearing a tux, they were just looking into each others eyes, like they were the only two around and unaware of the camera, he knew it was a wedding photo, there were more of them scattered around it, he could see that Blaise and Theo were both best man and Pansy and Astoria were bridesmaids. Then he saw a picture of all of them together, but in each of the women's arms they were holding a baby, all six of them smiling with pride. Looking at one at the end, he could tell it was a fairly recent one, the six of them were in the room that they were in, but it looked like a scene from tv, they were all sitting comfortable, Draco with his head on Hermiones lap with his legs dangling at the end of their couch, Pansy sitting on the floor with Blaise behind her, she was leaning on Blaise as he had his arms around her, and Theo had Astoria's legs on his lap while she was leaning on the arm of the couch, they looked like they were in mid conversation before all laughing. They all looked happy, he suddenly wished that he could be part of something like that, maybe not with Slytherins but the way they were displaying affection was obviously not fake, and he wanted that, he had that, with Hermione and Ron, but now he sees that she has that, but not with him, with people that clearly loved her. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he turns back round to walk over the couch, she follows him when she sees him walk away and sat in an arm chair him.

" You have lovely pictures" He says after an awkward silence of sipping their coffee

" Thank you, I have lovely memories" She replies, noticing he cringed a little. Scrunching her nose at his expression she puts her cup down, placing her hands on her lap.

" What is it you wanted to show me?" She asks

" Right, this came back from forensics yesterday, it was magically stuck on a pillar close to where the bomb was. The picture has a charm placed on it, it's indestructible, the person wanted you to see it. " He puts on his work voice again, sliding a picture across the coffee table.

She gasps as she sees the picture, it was a picture from when they were at Elessa's café, her and Draco with Pansy and Blaise, Scorpius talking to her showing her a book. A red circle was around Cassie's head.

" BLAISE!" She yells finding her voice, he bursts into the room with his wand out, seeing them still sitting on the couch, Hermione was shaking, rushing over to her he puts his arm around her and pull her close, taking the picture out of her hand, he sees why she was reacting that way. Lucius and Narcissa both ran into the room when they heard their daughter in-law cry out, Lucius had already had his wand out was pointing it Harry who had his hands up showing he wasn't doing anything. They see Blaise hugging Hermione who looked pale and shaking, Narcissa goes over and strokes Hermiones hair.

" Cissa check on the children please!" Blaise says, not even questioning him she rushes out to find the children.

" What's going on?" Lucius asks the three, Blaise hands over the photo that was in his hand, the other one still wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Lucius face looks at it with horror, face pale and in shock. Just at that moment Draco walks in, as soon as he sees Blaise with his wife he rushes over, without saying anything Blaise moves out the way and lets Draco embrace his wife.

" What's happened? Did he do something?" He asks angrily

" No, he didn't do anything" Hermione finally speaks looking up at her husband. Harry fidgets in his seat uncomfortably, not sure whether he should say something or not.

" We found a photo from the explosion, I just showed it to Hermione" Harry says pointing at at Lucius's hands, Draco looks at his father who was still pale, holding out his hand gesturing giving the picture to him. As soon as Draco sees the picture his anger rose quickly.

" Where is Cassie? Is she all right?" He says quickly

" She's alright, she's with the boys, they're awake in Scorpius's room playing. Can someone tell me what's going on?" Narcissa says coming in the room.

" It looks like someone's out for Cassie" Blaise says, Harry could have sworn he heard Draco growl

" Draco, what are we going to do? Cassie's in danger!" Hermione jumps up, Draco stands up quickly and pulls her into a hug

" She'll be okay, we'll protect her, nothing is going to happen to her" Draco says soothingly

" I'm going to assign two of my best Aurors to watch over her 24-7, the forensics should have the magical prints done by the evening, then we can find out who may be behind this" Harry says, trying to ease the tension in the room.

" I don't want one of them to be Weasley" Draco says coldly, snapping his head up to look at him

" Don't worry, Ron won't have anything to do with this, I've kicked him off the case" He replies standing up

" Good, because he was one of people on the list that held grudges that you asked for" Blaise says, Harry understood but didn't say anything about it

" Thank you Harry" Hermione says not even questioning why Ron wasn't on the case any more.

" I'll sort it out as soon as I get back to the office, I'll bring them here within the hour" Harry says, Draco nods at the man in reply.

" Here's some of the letters you requested" Hermione moves out of Draco's arms and picks up a stack of letters from a small table that's against the wall.

" Thanks, I'll be back shortly, I'll see myself out" He says, taking the letters with him he leaves Malfoy Manor.

" We need to talk to the kids" Hermione says as soon as they sense the wards close up as Harry leaves the grounds

" They don't have to know, it might put them in more danger" Narcissa replies

" They'll ask questions why there are Auror's around, it's better if they're aware" Draco says with a sigh, they all nod in agreement.

" I'll take Trent and Parker with me, we've still got to meet at Oblick park later" Blaise says

" What? No! I'm not taking Cassie anywhere, she can stay here with me where it's safe" Hermione cries out

" Mia, Mr. Potter said he's going to get two of his best Auror's to watch over Cassie, you can't let something like this coup you up inside the house. Matalia wanted to spend time with the children, we're all going to be there, you have nothing to worry about." Narcissa says walking over to her and stroking her hair

" Mum's right, we will protect our children and we have two Auror's with us, no one is going to get hurt. Matalia came all this way to see the you and the kids" Draco says taking her hand

" I have a meeting to go to, but I can meet you all there a bit later" They hear Lucius said

" I don't know...I don't want to give them any chance of doing anything" Hermione said squeezing onto Draco's hand

" There's going to be 10 adults there, if anything, we have the advantage and we'd be able to catch them" Draco tries to reason with her

" Okay...but if I feel like something is going to happen-" She replies

" Then we will come straight back to the Manor" Draco finishes off her sentence

" Good, well I'll get the boys and see you later at Oblick Park" Blaise says, giving them a wave before leaving to get Trenton and Parker.

Hermione and Draco had sat their children down to explain what was happening as best they could, Cassie had accepted it with no problem, she didn't seem that phased as she liked the idea of having bodyguards, Scorpius was a bit more on edge, he didn't like that his sister was being threatened. His parents had made him promise to not do anything stupid or go looking for trouble, he didn't like it but he obliged when they mentioned that they didn't want him too far from his sister when they're out. Both Hermione and Draco were proud that their children was being understanding and mature about the situation, they didn't argue but had a lot of questions. As their sense tingle from the wards, they knew that Harry was back with the Auror's. Draco brings them into the main sitting room where Hemione was waiting, they wanted to meet them before introducing them to the children, and because they had woken up late, Scorpius and Cassie were both having their late breakfast.

Draco sits down on the arm of the chair next to Hermione as the three Auror's stand before them. Harry fixes his glasses and introduces the two men

" This is Johnson and Boot, both are senior Auror's and the best of my team"

" Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Andrew Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you both" The tall man says politely, with a nod

" Hi Hermione, Hello Malfoy" Terry Boot says with a smile

" Hi Terry" Hermione says giving him a smile back

" Bootie, nice to see you again" Draco smiles giving the man a handshake

" Please don't call me that Malfoy" Terry cringes making Hermione and Draco laugh with Harry staring at them wide eyed

" But you're so what was that word Hermione?" Draco grins

" Bootilicious!" Hermione laughs

" Stop! I would have gotten you if you hadn't shocked me with that" Terry says scunching his face up

" Er...So I guess you've talked before?" Harry asks as he saw the display of interaction

" Yes, we met at the national dueling competition many years ago. They both caught me off guard by Hermione calling me that and our team was out." Terry explains, but Harry didn't get a chance to reply as the doors open

" Mum.." Scorpius calls out from the door, his head was sticking between the doors, Cassie pops her head in to see who the people were.

" I guess we should let the floating heads in" Draco chuckles at the sight

" Scorpy, Cassie, come over" Hermione smiles waving them over

" Mum...please don't call me Scorpy in front of strangers" Scorpius scowls as his mum and dad both giggle, holding his sister's hand they make their way to their parents, Scorpius sits on the other arm of the chair as Cassie jumps into their mums lap.

" What is that man doing here?" Cassie asks scrunching her nose just like her mother, her finger was pointing at Harry.

" Harry is the head of the Auror department, his two friends will be your bodyguard, remember you said you was excited by having body guards" Hermione explains softly

" You was the mean man that yelled at my dad at the café " The little girl scowls, Scorpius hadn't said anything, but glared at the man, he knew that there was a chance of seeing him when his parents had mentioned that two Auror's would be around to watch over Cassie.

" Cassie! Remember what we told you, it's rude to point at people" Draco says to the girl, it was a soft tone but still firm

" Sorry daddy" She replies putting her hand down, to everyone's surprise she jumps off her mothers lap and walks over and stops in front of Harry. He crouches down onto one knee for her.

" My name's Cassiopiea Malfoy, Mr. Potter" She says putting her hand out for him

" It's nice to meet you Cassiopiea, you can call me Harry" He says trying to hide his shock, shaking the little girls hand, she switched from the scowling little girl to mature right before his eyes, he doubted that he could get his youngest son to do that.

" Harry, you can call me Cassie" She replies and walks back to her sit on her mothers lap.

Draco and Hermione were both smiling with pride watching their daughter, Harry stood back up, he sees the family in front of him and couldn't help but think that it was a picture perfect scene, the way the two male were perched on the arm of the chair and the older woman holding the younger one on her lap. He nods over to Draco to let him know it was okay to introduced the two Auror's to their daughter. It went better than he thought, Cassie had taken a liking to Johnson straight away as he told her jokes and made her laugh, Terry wasn't as talkative but she didn't mind him. Once they got settled he headed back to his office.

It was afternoon , the Malfoy's and the two Aurors, had arrived at the entrance of the park, they were the last to arrive to meet the others, after explaining why there was two Auror's tagging along with them they made their way to a huge space of the park. The men had brought brooms with them to play a bit of quidditch, the children were sitting with Matalia and Narcissa chatting away happily with Johnson and Boot standing close by. As the three men enlarge the goal posts that they had setted the three wives stand and watch. Hermione was just starting to relax when they spot a group of people walking towards them, amongst the group was two red heads.

" Johnson, Terry? What are you doing here?" The red headed man asks, the children all scowl as they see the the group walking towards them.

" We're working" Johnson replied firmly

" What do you mean working?" Ron frowns at the man, Johnson was taller than him and Ron always jealous at the man for his work, Johnson had made senior Auror way before Ron did even though they had worked the same amount of years.

" We're not allowed to discuss the case Ron, but we are working" Terry replies to his friend

" I'm a senior Auror just like you two, why can't you tell me?" Ron growls at them, the three men that was setting up a quidditch pitch had came over when they saw the group heading towards them. They watched silently as the Auror's talk.

" Because Weasley, you were kicked off the case, so you're not to have anything to do with it" Johnson replies with a frown

" Don't use that tone with me, I can report you to your supervisor for the attitude" Ron snarls back

" And that supervisor is also our head of department who kicked you off the case, I suggest you stop being a git" Johnson snorts, Draco found this highly amusing and was starting to like Johnson.

" Malfoy, I heard about the explosion, I'm so sorry" Their heads all snap to Ginny who was smiling sweetly at Draco

" Excuse me?" He replies with an eyebrow up

" I heard about your firm" She says in a soft tone, looking directly at him

" You're talking to the wrong Malfoy, the firm belongs to my wife" He sneers at the woman, putting his arms around Hermione's waist who was frowning at Ginny.

" Back of Weaselette, you remember what happened when you tried that last time" Pansy sneers at the woman

Ginny huffs seeing him pull Hermione closer to him and looks away, Ron looked at his sister for an explanation but she shook her head.

" Are you guys playing quidditch?" A blonde haired man asks them, as he looks at the goal post

" Yes we were going to, and who may you be?" Theo asks, they just noticed that Ron and Ginny had arrived with four other people that they've never seen before

" I'm Lacey's brother Landon, and these two are my friends, Neil and Patrick" He smiles pointing out two other men, clearly he doesn't know about the animosity between the two red heads and the others.

" Lacey is Ron's other half" Hermione explains gesturing the blonde woman who was holding onto Ron's arm.

" Other half? What is that supposed to mean, I'm his girlfriend" Lacey snaps at Hermione

Draco looks at her properly and wanted to laugh out loud, he wouldn't deny that she was good looking but she was definitely an air-head.

" How about a friendly game of quidditch? We can hire some brooms from the stand" One of the men says, pointing to a shack that was located not far.

" Yeah, that sounds like fun" Lacey's brother says with a grin

" No, I'm not playing with him!" Ron yells pointing at Draco

" Daddy, he's being rude!" They hear a little girl's voice, all turning to see Cassie standing up with her arms folded giving Ron the same scowl as Hermione does, Ron's ears turn red and was just about to say something when Johnson put his hand up to stop him.

" She's a little girl Weasley and she has better manners than you, don't even think of saying anything to her" He says quietly but firm, Matalia had pulled the girl to sit back down and hushing her. Draco and Hermione both felt a new found respect for the Johnson.

" Come on Ron, you don't want to look like a coward in front of my sister now do you" Landon says with a grin, the other six noticed that the way he spoke he wasn't fond of Ron.

" I'm no coward" Ron growls

" Prove it, my sister flies better than you" The blonde taunts him

" Come on Ronnie, it'll be fun when we beat them" Lacey says grinning evilly at Hermione who rolls her eyes back at her

" Fine!" He scowls pulling Lacey to the rent-a-broom stand, with the others following

Draco, Blaise and Theo finish putting setting the pitch up and pulls out their own brooms from the a bag that they had an extension charmed placed, just as Ron and the others came back each holding a broom.

" The teams aren't even" Ginny points out, watching Draco pulling out another broom and handing it to Astoria

" I didn't know you were bad at counting Weaslette but I'm pretty sure the teams are even" Draco drawls handing a broom to Pansy this time

" There's six of us and only five of you Malfoy!" She retorts

" One, two, three, four, five, six!" Pansy counts out loud pointing at each one of them on count, counting as Draco tries to hand her, her own broom

" What? No, I rather stay with Cassie" Hermione shakes her head

" Come on Mia, we only have five people" Theo whines

" Please Mia. Cassie will be fine, Johnson and Boot are there, plus our mothers, and we'll only be a few feet away" Astoria begs

" Hermione!? You want Hermione to play? You're joking!" Ginny laughs with Ron joining in, the others look at the pair with a confused expression

" Why is it funny?" Astoria asks

" Hermione can't even fly, let alone play" Ron says giggling

" She doesn't even like quidditch" Ginny says catching her breathe

Hermione flushed a crimson red in anger, her eyes flared at the two red heads.

" Gimme my damn broom" Hermione says snatching the broom out of Draco's hand

" Oh my Merlin! You're really going to try and play?" Ginny says who bursts out laughing again with Ron

" Well, _maybe _you have an advantage then" Draco says prolonging the word maybe and grabs his wifes hand pulling her few feet away with their friends joining them.

Draco watches as the Ron gathers the others in a huddle to talk before turning round to face his team.

" Why did you let them think that Draco?" Pansy says frowning

" Because, we have the advantage now that they think I can't fly" Hermione replies with a Malfoy smirk.

It was once very true that she didn't like to fly, she hated flying, she hated the idea of flying that didn't involve seat belts and an engine with comfortable sets. She always felt like she had no control on a broom, plus the idea of sitting on a thin stick in the middle of the air where you can fall off any second terrified her, so no she didn't like to fly, she preferred to be able to feel the ground on her feet. She thought to herself, it's another thing that she has to thank her friends for, yes it was extremely horrible to learn and painful, not physically just emotionally, but they had forced her to go through with the lessons. It's almost like a child playing piano at a very young age and complained about it to their parents but after growing up and having the skill, they suddenly feel very grateful that their parents never let them give up, and that's what Draco did, he wouldn't let her give up on it, even when she demanded to not go anywhere a broom, he would do everything to make her go back on, and she's glad that they didn't give up on her either.

It took forever for the others to persuade her to get on a broom, at first she only ever flew with Draco, but Draco insisted that she had to learn to fly on her own in case of emergencies, she was reluctant for so long, eventually they had broken into her after the many weeks of persuasion. The five of them worked together giving her lessons, it took pretty much the whole of summer before she started gaining confidence on a broom, partly because she'd hide when it was a lesson and they would have to find her.

With quidditch, it was different, she never actually understood the game to dislike it, she found it boring back in Hogwarts because no one bothered to really explain to it her, they assumed that she would never been interested because it's nothing to do with books. It was a lot easier to learn than flying. She originally wanted to research on the game and headed for books, but Draco dragged her out and said _' The only way to learn is to be at a game, you need to feel the atmosphere, you need to see the way they play.'. _So the boys all took her to several games, the girls didn't really go, they enjoyed playing but not really watching unless it's the University that was playing or their favourite Draco had explained to her how the game went and what each player did, she found an interest to watch, but again it took a long time for them to get her to participate in a game, she had feared of being hit by a bludger, but in the end she gave in to Astoria and Pansy's pouts as the teams were never even. They had been really supportive and was easy on her in the first few games, but that just riled her anger because she felt she was being pitied, she was more motivated in being able to play and being seen as an opponent rather than a fragile player. She eventually found herself being a natural chaser and seeker, later finding out that it was Draco that thought of the plan of making her feel like she was being pitied, he knew that by making her feel that way would fuel her motivation to excel in something, after all Hermione Granger at the time was not one to back down on a challenge. To Draco, Hermione Granger was brilliant, but Hermione Malfoy is amazing, and he could not be more proud of his wife.

Throughout the years, they've had friendly games now and again, and Hermione had even taught Scorpius how to fly, she had felt wonderful when seeing her little boy taking off with a broom, a sense of pride, that she was the one that was able to teach someone a skill that she once never thought she'd master. Since teaching Scorpius to fly, she understood why men loved teaching their children how to fly, it was an overwhelming experience, just the feeling of seeing the boys face when he managed to lift off the ground had her heart melt. Draco of course had been upset that he wasn't there when their son first flew but Hermione promised him that he would be the one to teach Cassie, as much as she enjoyed the experience she understood that dad's loved being the teacher on flying, it was like how dad's are usually the one's to teach their kids to ride a bike, she already took that away from Draco with Scorpius which she did feel immensely guilty afterwards, she also promised if they ever had another child in future, then he would be giving the flying lessons.

" Brilliant!" Blaise says immediately understanding the plan as the others grin.

" So, seeker or chaser?" Hermione asks him, usually if they were in different teams, both Hermione and Draco would play seeker, but seeing as they were now against others, she wanted him to choose, he was always better at strategy than she was.

" I'll go chaser, seeing as they think you won't be able to fly, they won't really look out for you much, giving you the opportunity to search for the snitch and keep an eye on it" Hermione nods at his reasoning

" Theo you go keeper, I know it's normally your position Blaise, but honestly you're better at being a beater" Draco says slapping the man on the back

" I actually prefer beater, you just normally put me on keeper whenever we're in the same team" Blaise replies with a grin

" You two can take your normal positions" Draco sayings looking at the two girls who nods at him

" I'll give a signal when it's time for you to get the snitch" He says to Hermione

" How will I know the signal? What if I'm too far?" She asks

" I'll whistle, and if I'm too far I'll get one of the others to" She nods at him

" All right, let's do this" Draco says disbanding the group

Theo pulls out a wooden box that had number cards hanging on it, he pulls out his wand and charms the box.

" What are you doing? You trying to cheat?" Ron snarls at him

" It's the scoreboard Weasley, it's linked to the goal posts, I was just activating it" Theo rolls his eyes before putting his wand away

" That's some nice equipment you have" Landon says eyeing the wooden box

" Thanks, it's the best of the best" Theo smirks before turning back to his team

" DAD" They hear the three boys yell, all three men turn round to see the boys waving at them

" SMASH THEM!" The three young boys yell again with big grins on their faces

They smile back at the boys and wait for the other group to walk over, Ron being in front taking the lead.

" May the best team win" Draco says not bothering to shake on it

" We will!" Ron sneers at him

Hermione goes to speak to Aurors before heading to the pitch, they reassured her that they would be okay and Johnson had whispered to her to beat them hard, which made her laugh, Narcissa and Matalia both told her they would not let the children run off and told her to blow off steam in playing. Happy to know that the children would be safe she clears her mind for the game.

Draco could see Ron looking at him from the corner of his eye, he walks over to Hermione and pulls her in to a deep passionate kiss, feeling smug when he heard Ron growl and stomp off to the pitch.

" How's your acting skills Granger?" He whispers

" Granger is it? And my acting skills are average I'd say" Hermione replies looking up at him

" Make this your best performance" He says grinning

" What do you have in mind?" She raises an eyebrow at him

" Not much, just act like you don't know how to fly, or pretend you're scared or something" He says in whispered tones again

" My, how crafty of you" Hermione grins at her husband

" How cunning you mean" He says

" How Slytherin" She replied making him laugh

" Well I am the best Slytherin if I do say so myself" He smirks at her

" Not to boost your ego even though it's already huge, you better beat their asses, our children are watching" Hermione smiles against him as he hugs her

" Don't worry love, just make sure you play the role and catch that snitch when I whistle" He replies kissing her head

" When have you ever doubted me?" She smirks pulling away and walks ahead towards her position

" Never" He says loudly with a grin jogging up and surprising her with a peck on her cheek before running of to his position.

* * *

**A light hearted chapter, don't worry there will be action soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any HP characters etc**

* * *

The match didn't last that long, but it was an intense game. Ron actually played seeker even though he's normally a keeper, Ginny and Lacey were both Chasers and Landon played keeper while his two friends were beaters. To the two Weasely's surprise, they watched as Hermione mounted the broom and clumsily flew into the air and laughed as they saw her take the position as the seeker, Hermione made an award-winning act, she had pretended to nearly " fall" off the broom twice and picked herself back up onto it, at one point Draco thought she was actually going to fall and nearly dove to her he only realised that it was an act when she frowned at him for flying towards her. However, Blaise could have sword he saw the red-haired woman knock deliberately knock into Hermione one of the time. Draco had to admit that Ron's team was pretty good, but Astoria and himself made a pretty good team in scoring goals where as Ginny and Lacey didn't really work together and just tried to score themselves, the beaters were the one's that were really talented, Astoria was grazed by the bludger that Neil had sent her way. Just when the game was on a tie, Draco called it and whistled out loud, which Blaise caught on and whistled since Hermione was further away, it was a chain reaction of whistles throughout the team, once Hermione heard it, she had stopped messing around on the broom and flew swiftly towards the snitch, zooming straight pass Ron, he was unaware that the snitch was not far behind him. Everything went fast as Hermione zoomed across the pitch and caught the snitch, she held it up in the air grinning, the children cheered loudly and the adults were clapping, including Johnson and Terry. Once they landed they noticed that Lucius was standing next to Cassie grinning proudly.

" How did you even let it happen Ron!" Ginny yells at him

" I didn't see it, I didn't know she saw it!" Ron cries back furiously

" I told you I should have gone seeker, I was the substitute for Gryffindor!" She snarls at him

" That was a good game, the lady's got some skills" Landon says shaking Draco's hand looking over at Hermione who blushes

" Yeah, thanks" Draco bites back not liking the way the man was looking at his wife

" You got lucky Hermione! If Harry was here, we would have floored you" Ginny yells at her

" Nope, just skill, and if Potter was here, the outcome would have been the same." Pansy smirks

" If Harry was here he would have caught the snitch, Hermione doesn't even know what was happening, your snitch must be faulty" Ron says

" We have the best equipment that money can buy Weasley, check it yourself" Theo snaps

" Well there's definitely something wrong with your equipment because Hermione wouldn't harve a chance" Ron huffs

" Oh that's where you're wrong Weasel. You see, Mia and Draco are our main seekers, she knew exactly what was going on" Theo says

" What are you talking about? She's never liked quidditch, for her friends, you guys don't know shit about her" Ginny says

" I didn't realise how dense the Weasley's are, does it run in the family?" Blaise raises an eyebrow looking at Hermione who shrugs in return

" She nearly fell off her broom a couple of times, I saw it!" Lacey says

" I merely slipped" Hermione waves her hand

" Are those custom-made brooms?" Partick asks trying to stop an argument before it got worse

" Yes, yes they are" Theo smiles, tilting his broom a little so they could see

" I thought I recognise that one, it looks like the Razorwind500, but yours has a different handle and has extra patterns on it" Patrick looks at it in awe, you could see the jealousy in Ron's eyes

" Yeah, I'm more comfortable with an upper grip rather than a straight broom. The patterns are actually just something I drew on" Theo shrugs making out as if it was no big deal

" Your one looks just like the Mialeap, but you can't get those any more, it was a limited edition and only 1000 were sold around the world. Only, yours has engravings too" Patrick points at Hermione's broom, Ginny wanted to scream hearing what Patrick had said, she had tried to get one of the brooms when it was released, but they were sold out before they was even made to the stores.

" Ahh, that one is designed personally just for Mia" Draco smiles putting an arm around Hermione

" Mia?" Neil questions

" Yes, Mia is a nickname that family and friends use." Hermione informs them

" What do you mean designed personally?" Landon raises an eyebrow at Draco

" Well, Mia's broom is the very first one made out of the 1000, and it's specially engraved because I wanted it to be special." He says eyeing his handy work on the broom

" You designed Mialeap?" Landon says in shock

" Draco and Theo owns M & N specialist broom corp" Blaise finally says

" Oh! This is amazing! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Neil jumps in front of everyone and shakes the two men's hand excitedly

" Neil here has an obsession in collecting brooms" Patrick laughs

" STOP!" They hear Ron scream, all turning to look at him who was bright red in the face next to Ginny who looked like she was going to going to blow steam from her ears

" You're lying! You cannot possibly own M & N, they're the most popular brand of brooms" Ron yells pointing at them, Cassie was going to stand up but Matalia had stopped her.

" What do you think M and N stand for?" Astoria asks politely

Ron pauses to try and think of something by Ginny was already there.

" Wow, I was kidding about the dense thing but I'm actually surprised my own joke turns out to be true" Blaise mutters to Pansy making her chuckle

" Malfoy and Nott..." She says, Astoria nods at the woman

" It was nice to meet you all, but we should get back to our family" Draco says the three men that was bombarding him and Theo with questions

" Feel free to drop and owl if you want to know more about our brooms" Theo smiles shaking their hand again

" Hermione!" Ginny calls, stopping them all from moving

" Yes?" She says turning round to the red-head woman, Ginny had strolled up to her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, placing her hand on her shoulders

" I'd be careful with Draco Hermione, he's never been a one woman man" She hears Ginny say

Then Ginny claws her hand off her shoulders violently causing her to yelp out

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco yells at her, Pansy had pushed her away from Hermione

" I was just telling your wife something, my hand 'slipped' she _is_ taller than me" Ginny replies smirking then walking off dragging Ron by the arm with him who was protesting but neither of them really cared what he was saying, Lacey running along after them and Landon and his friends apparated away.

" I'm fine, it was just a scratch." Hermione says rubbing her shoulders and walking towards the others who were sitting down. As the men pack away the quidditch equipment and brooms, the girls all sat down with the children, who were chattering away about the game they just had.

Harry arrived back to Grimmauld place to a very loud cursing Ron and a furious Ginny who sat there with a frown on her face but looking like she was in her own thoughts rather than listening to her brother. Rubbing his forehead on the scar, out of habit he sighs.

" What happened now?" He asks, the two snap their heads at him not realising he had even arrived.

" Hermione isn't Hermione!" Ron states furiously

" Excuse me?" Harry says looking confused at him

" I mean, it either isn't her or they definitely have done something to her, I still think its imperio" Ron says dropping himself in an arm-chair

" What?" He asks again confused

" We had a quidditch game with them at Oblick Park and Hermione was seeker" Ginny growls

" Oh okay..." Harry still confused

" We went the park cause Lacey wanted to show her brother and his two friends around and Hermione and those snakes where there" Ron says snapping at every word

" And...quidditch?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow at him

" That was Landon's doing" Ginny said harrumphing

" Okay, so how has this got something to do with Hermione not being Hermione?" He asks the two

" Didn't you hear? She was seeker, Hermione can't fly, let alone play the game. They must have someone polyjuicing her or something, but I still believe its imperio" Ron says trying to come up with excuses. Harry couldn't help but found it funny that Ron had mentioned Polyjuice as it triggered him to remembering what Hermione had said when he saw the picture of her flying.

" Maybe she learnt to fly" Harry shrugs

" Hermione flying? She wouldn't even go near a broom when I was with her." Ron shouts

" Well, maybe she got over her fear" Harry sighs

" She's too much of a wimp to get over her fears" Ginny mumbles

" So...I guess you lost the game, that's why you're both pissed?" Harry said moving on from the subject on Hermione flying, Ginny glares at him with rage while Ron mumbles something along the lines off " got lucky"

" And why where Johnson and Boot with them?" Ron snarls at him, Harry frowns at his question.

" They're on duty" He replies firmly

" Why?" Ron asks again

" Because I told them to" He was getting frustrated with Ron now

" But what are they on duty for?" Ron stands up close to him

" That's none of your business Ron" He says pushing past him to head towards the kitchen

" He has a right to know Harry, he's an Auror too" Ginny says defending her brother

" Not if he's not on the case, it's none of his concern." Harry shouts out

" Are you yelling at me?" Ginny cries out

" No!...No I'm not Gin, I'm just trying to explain that just because he's an Auror doesn't mean he's got to know everything" Harry sighs

" Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Ron yells

" Then stop acting like a git" Harry snaps back at him and walks off

" I got something that will help me" Ginny speaks in a quiet tone to her brother

" What is it?" Ron looks at his sister

" Never you mind about that. I don't think Malfoy would warm up to me any time soon so I've come up with something else. When we drop the kids off for Hogwarts, you have a chance to grab Hermione and apparate, it's crowded and easy to get her away from the others" Ginny says

" Are you insane? You just said it's crowded and there's a lot of people, how do you expect me to get her away without anyone noticing? This is your big plan?" Ron snorts

" It'll be easy to get her away because everyone will have their attention on the kids." Ginny whispers harshly

" Where do you even expect me to apparate to?" Ron asks her

" I don't care where you apparate to, just get her off the platform" Ginny snaps

" People will know she's missing" He said to her

" Just do it! I will handle the rest" She growls and walks off to find her husband before Ron could reply.

Hermione had felt much better in the evening, the quidditch match actually released some of her stress, with the two Aurors around all the time, she felt more reassured. Draco had insisted on hiring extra security guards for her but Hermione had dismissed it saying that with Johnson and Terry around was enough, and with more people around Cassie, she was afraid that it would make their daughter more uncomfortable. They had settled on having them taking turns on guarding her at night, with one of them standing outside Cassie's bedroom, with her door open ajar, while the other one would rest for a few hours. Lucius had been called to an emergency meeting in the middle of dinner and hadn't returned home yet. It was getting nearer bed time for the children, Matalia and Narcissa was helping Scorpius pack his trunk for Hogwarts, much like Hermione with organizing, he wanted to do it sooner than later so that he'd have more time on Sunday with his family. Cassie was busy playing with Johnson as she had dragged him into a pretend duel. Draco and Hermione was about to head downstairs to get them all some tea and coffee, when they heard a scream from Cassie's room. Draco ran straight to her room with Hermione right behind him, they saw Johnson carrying Cassie while she was crying into him and Terry had his back to them looking at something. Matalia and Narcissa was holding Scorpius back in the door way.

Johnson gave Cassie to Hermione who hung onto her mother in tears, Draco walked over to where Terry was with Johnson. As soon as Draco stepped forward they were faced in front of Cassie's doll house, inside in one of the tiny rooms was a bloodied hand that had been cut off. Draco paled feeling dizzy, nearly lost his footing as he swayed but Terry was fast to hold him up, Hermione couldn't tell what it was they saw but didn't want the children to see any more as they just witnessed their father looking ill. Cassie was crying so much that she didn't know what to do, Matalia could see her surrogate daughter was torn in what to decide, waving her to hand Cassie over, Hermione nods and instructs them to stay in Scorpius's room and to not come out until they said so. Once the door closed she walks over to Draco and puts a hand on his back and then sees the hand, gasping out loud and feeling dizzy, Draco holds on to her while she points at it, suddenly she turns her head and wasn't able to hold in her dizziness any more and threw up.

" Draco, Hermione you need to step back, we need to call Harry and the forensics in" Terry says gently ushering them back to the bed as Draco hands his wife a handkerchief

" Its...its..." Hermione tries to speak with the handkerchief covering her mouth, but her tears was restraining her

" It's my father's hand..." Draco says, the two Aurors breath hitched at the words

" How can you tell?" Johnson asked him

" That's Lucius's ring. That's his wedding ring" Hermione cries into her husbands shoulders

The two Auror's got the couple out of the room and Terry went to floo Harry, while Johnson stood outside the door. Draco and Hermione went to get Narcissa and made the children stay with Matalia. Narcissa passed out as soon as she heard what it was that got Cassie so upset, Draco took her straight to St Mungo's and had sent Blaise and Theo a patronus. Johnson made the others go down to the sitting room where he found to be more safe, where they waited for Harry and the forensics to arrive. At the sound of the floo, they all turn and saw Blaise coming in and straight behind him Theo stumbled. As soon as Blaise saw Hermione in tears with Cassie on her lap he rushed over to her and places himself next to her on the sofa, pulling them both into a hug. Matalia had glossy eyes as she was holding onto Scorpius who had silent tears streaming down his face. Theo quietly asked Johnson what had happened and the Auror didn't know if he was to say anything but Hermione spoke before Johnson could reply.

" There's been...an incident, Lucius is in danger" She says quietly.

Matalia came over and picked up Cassie and took her and Scorpius in the far corner in an arm-chair knowing that the children shouldn't have to hear the explanation.

" What do you mean he's in danger?" Theo asks kneeling down in front of her, she started sobbing into Blaise's chest as she strokes her hear.

" Sorellina?" Blaise says gently

" Cassie and Johnson was playing in her room and they came across Lucius's hand in her doll house" She cried more as she said, both Blaise and Theo gasped and was still hearing her words.

" Are you sure it's his hand...a real hand?" Blaise asks holding her more tightly feeling slightly queasy on the thought

" Yes...it's his wedding ring" She replies between sobs

" It could be a duplicate" Theo says hopefully

" No...it's a Malfoy wedding ring, like mine, it's not duplicate-able, it connects with the other half, which Narcissa has, the two can connect and contact each other through it." She replies,

Both men felt sick at the explanation and was unable to speak, Blaise was trying to calm her down by rocking her in his arms, while Theo leaned his back on the bottom of the couch with his head in his hands. Another ring sounded from the floo and Harry steps in with Terry and two men and a women wearing white bodysuits. He sees the others all looking distraught and walks straight to Johnson who was standing by the door, after speaking to the Auror quietly he walks back over to Hermione, kneeling down on the space Theo once was.

" Hermione?" He says gently, she looks up at him with red puffy eyes, tears still falling down on her blotchy face.

" I'm sorry about what happened Hermione, we have to close off Cassie's room for examination." He said to her, she nods back without speaking knowing it wasn't a request

" We will need to talk to the adults to get a statement, Johnson has told me that Draco had to take Narcissa to St Mungo's. Scorpius will need to be spoken to, Cassie however doesn't have to go through with it because Johnson was with her at the time and he's willing to give the statement on her behalf" He explains, she nods again without answering, with him sighing silently he gets up and heads out the room with Terry and the forensics.

She was grateful that Johnson had taken it upon himself to give a statement to not put Cassie through the pain, she was already distraught as she is. Once Harry had left the forensics to their job in Cassie's room, he heads back down with Terry. Draco hadn't come back from St Mungo's yet and Hermione didn't want to speak without him being there, so Harry had let Theo and Johnson take Scorpius and Cassie to Nott Manor for the time being. Matalia was now sat next to Hermione, cradling her in her arms while Blaise was on sitting on Hermione's other side staring blankly at the fireplace. Harry sat in an arm-chair next to them deep in thought. They waited silently par from the silent sobs and sniffles from Hermione, as soon as Draco stepped out the fireplace, Harry could see that the blonde-haired man had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was mangled, he shirt was crumpled everywhere and he looked just as bad as Hermione. Hermione flung herself to Draco as soon as he came back, weeping into her husbands chest as he held onto her tightly with his face buried in her hair on the side of her neck.

" How's Cissa doing?" Matalia asks weakly

" She was out for a while, but when she woke she was in hysterics and was screaming so they had to force calming draught and a sleeping draught down her. She won't wake till the morning" Draco says quietly but everyone heard him.

Harry stood up to speak but Terry had stopped him and shook his head, Harry wasn't sure why he had done this, but watched as Terry walked over the couple.

" Hey, I know this is extremely hard and I understand that you both want to curse and yell, but we really need the statements before Harry can leave, I promise you both that we will get to the bottom of this" Terry says gently putting each hand on both their backs.

At that moment, Harry realised that Terry was doing him a favour, with Harry no longer as Hermione's friend, it was better to have Terry speak to them, seeing as Draco and Terry were also on okay terms. A sudden guilt washed over him as he felt out-of-place, everyone in the room par from Matalia knew each other on a first name basis, even though Harry still calls Hermione by her first name, he knew that they were no longer on that level off friendship. The couple had nodded at Terry's request and took the Auror's into kitchen to talk, leaving Blaise comforting his mother.

Harry had found that both Hermione and Draco was answering every question without hesitation or anger, they held hands the whole time, he knew that they both just wanted to get it done as quick as possible and he didn't want to keep them any longer, he was never good at handling people crying and there was two right in front of him. He was thankful that Terry had held it together and asked most of the questions while he took notes. It wasn't until he mentioned that they will have to question Scorpius after Matalia that Draco had shown anger in his voice.

" He's only 11, he's gone through enough in one day, can't you wait till tomorrow to ask him questions" Draco yells

" Malfoy, I know it's difficult, it needs to be done" Harry replies calmly

"DIFFICULT? How would you feel if you found out one of your relatives are in danger and you don't know whether he's alive or not, merlin knows where he is and to top it off, one of his limbs is in your house still bloodied" He yells at Harry, Harry didn't know how to answer that, he hadn't been in Draco's position before, he may not have his parents, but if it was someone like Arthur Weasley that had been kidnapped and chopped off a limb he wouldn't know how to hold in his anger that long, he was actually surprised that it took this long for Draco to burst.

" Draco, it's best if we do this tonight while it's fresh on Scorpius's memory, you can be there the whole time, if he really can't answer anything, we'll leave it for the next day, we wouldn't want to make it any worse for him. It's a lot fewer questions than we asked you, we just need to know what he was doing at the time and if he heard anything or seen anyone earlier, nothing else. As soon as it is over, he doesn't have to be involved any more, there will be no need to bring him into this." Terry says gently, Draco doesn't respond but stands up and turns his back to them, once again Harry watched as Terry went round the table and spoked to the man in a hushed tone giving him a pat on the shouler, Draco sighed and nodded at him, running a hand through his hair.

Once again he felt bad for not being able to do his job properly, Terry had done more in the last few hours for the case than he had done, his colleague had managed to calm the victims down and asked most of the difficult questions, and then also getting them to agree in letting their son being questioned. Hermione hadn't moved from her seat, she was staring blankly at her lap after answering the questions, it wasn't until Draco had gently picked her up from her seat, she instantly moved into his embrace leaning into him as he carried her back to the living room. Placing her in Blaises arms before leaving to get Scorpius, while Terry took Matalia to the kitchens for her questions.

Hermione wasn't crying no more, just silent, she let Blaise hold her and stroke her hair. Draco came back holding Scorpius's hand, Hermione jumps off the couch and rushes over to her son, pulling him into a hug. Scorpius gave her a weak smile and told her it was going to be okay, making fresh tears fill into her eyes. Crouching down to look at Scorpius, Draco and Hermione both talk to him.

" Scorpy, the Auror's just need to ask you a couple of questions about tonight. Just tell the truth, you don't need to be scared okay honey?" Hermione says

" I'm not scared, I'll answer what I can" He replies nodding

" You don't have to worry, I'll be there the whole time okay champ?" Draco gently speaks

" Okay dad" Scorpius replies bravely, Draco smiles at his son and hugs him with Hermione.

" How's Cassie?" Hermione asks Draco standing up

" Storie managed to put a little bit of calming drought in her juice for her, don't worry, Storie says that a little bit won't harm her. She's asleep now, and Storie hasn't left her side, they're sleeping in Parkers room" Draco tells her, Hermione sighed in relieve that her daughter was okay and at least getting some rest.

Terry walks back in with Matalia at that moment and nods to Draco who nods back. Hermione sits herself back with Blaise who had sat silently on the couch having not moved. Taking his son's hand, Draco and Scorpius heads out of the room with Terry to the kitchen where Harry was waiting patiently.

" Mamma, why don't you go back the manor to rest, I'll stay with Mia" Blaise spoke quietly

" No, io restare qui con tua sorella" Matalia says shaking her head

" It's okay mamma, please get some rest, I'll be fine" Hermione says looking at her

" You need rest too bambino" Matalia says giving her a sad look

" Sto bene, prometto" Hermione said giving her a small smile, Matalia cups Hermione's face and kisses her on her forehead and stands sighing

" Let me know if you need anything okay? Prenditi cura di tua sorella Blaise" She says before taking the floo back to Blaise and Pansy's place

Hermione slumps her head on her brother's shoulder, while he had his arm around her. Blaise knew she was exhausted, within a few minute he could hear her breathing even out softly. Draco and Scorpius came back in a few minutes after, Terry was telling the truth that they only asked him a couple of questions. Draco looked over and saw Blaise put a finger to his lips, then pointing at Hermione who was sleeping.

" I've already arranged with Theo that we'll be staying over at his place tonight, Cassie has already fallen asleep and I know Mia won't want her waking up without her there, and I don't think she'd want to stay here tonight" Draco spoke softly to Blaise sitting down on the other side of Hermione

" Yeah, I was going to offer you to stay at our place but with Cassie already asleep it's best if you went to Theo's" Blaise nods at him, he gently eases Hermione over into Draco's arms

Harry had gone to see if the forensics were finished while Theo offered to take Scorpius back to Nott Manor, Draco instantly felt a bit better having his wife in his arms, the three waited for Harry to come back down.

" Everything is cleared, we've taken the hand, and they've scanned the room for prints. We should get some result in tomorrow. I will let you know as soon as we find out anything. I suggest you not to stay tonight here until we figure out how the person got in" Harry says walking in with the forensics, not noticing Hermione was asleep

" That's fine, I don't want to stay here tonight anyway" Hermione says yawning, getting up from Draco's lap

" You okay? Did we wake you?" Draco frowns at Harry for speaking too loud, but speaks gently to Hermione, putting an arm around her

" I just want to see Cassie" She says leaning on his shoulder

" We will be needing the Malfoy's Corporations address to ask some people some questions, he was called to a meeting there earlier" Harry adds, Draco stands and walks to the side table and pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles down some details, he eyes the man using a ball point pen instead of a quill, he guesses that he shouldn't be so surprised seeing as Draco was married to Hermione who _is_ muggleborn. Not failing to notice the look on Harry's face, Draco chose to ignore it and hands the paper to him.

" This is the address, you should also speak to Keith Waltz, he's my fathers personal assistant for the company" Draco says

" I will contact you as soon as I get any information" Harry says nodding at him

" Do you have a phone Harry" Hermione says, making the three men look at her

" Er...not a house phone..." Harry replies

" A mobile, a cell phone Potter" Blaise says rolling his eyes

" Oh, er yes I do, why?" He replies sheepishly

" Draco give him our numbers so he can call us, it'll be faster" Hermione said

" Yeah, good idea" Draco agreed, snatching the paper out of his Harry's hand and scribbling down their numbers

" Right, okay, we'll leave you all to rest for tonight" Harry said nodding at them before leaving with the forensics.

Scorpius and Cassie had slept in Parkers room for the night while Hermione and Draco had the guest room opposite them, but it didn't stop Hermione checking on the children a few times in the middle of the night, eventually Draco had to coerce her away from the door way so that she'd get a few hours sleep. When morning came Hermione had made sure that Cassie was around an adult at all times, before dashing off to 's to visit Narcissa with Draco. Cassie had however no intention of leaving Johnson's side, and either followed him where ever he went or made sure he was with her everywhere she went, even though she stayed in Nott Manor with her brother. Scorpius was still distraught but hid it well, he wanted to protect his sister but not knowing how, he did the next best thing, which was to try to make her smile and forget the night before. When arriving at St Mungo's Hermione thought she saw a black dot that was latched to the door of Narcissa's room, but thought nothing off it as she wanted to see her mother in law. The woman in the bed had awoken and was staring into space, seeing the couple walk in she had quickly sat upright and firing questions at them.

" Is everyone all right? Have you heard from Lucius? Is he alive? Is he okay? Was it really his hand? Do they know who it was?" She pleaded every question with worry etched all over her face, within one night, she look more pale than she already did. Noticing the food on the tray that hadn't been touched, Draco frowned and ignored his mothers questions

" You need to eat mum" He says pushing the tray towards her

" I'm not hungry, now tell me something" Narcissa turned her nose at the food angrily

" I won't tell you anything until you've eaten mother" Draco replied strictly

" Mia? Will you answer me?" She ignored her son and turned to Hermione with a pleading look, Hermione looked at her husband who had a frown on his face, knowing full well that he would have a fit if she answered her at the moment, she sighs.

" Cissa, we will answer all your questions as soon as you start eat something, you don't have to finish everything, just have something to fill your stomach, okay?" She replies softly, Narcissa frowns at her and looks at the tray of food, a few minutes of silence passed, failing the battle of silence she pulled the tray forward and ate slowly, Draco and Hermione let out a sigh of relieve watching.

" Stupid bug!" They hear someone yell from outside, looking at the direction of the door, Harry walks in with two other Auror's that they hadn't met before. Draco stood up quickly and marched over to the Auror's to stop them from coming any further.

" My mother hasn't eaten yet, let her finish and then you can ask your questions" He says firmly, Harry tilts his body to the side to see Narcissa staring at them, with a tray still filled with food, he could see that Narcissa was looking frail and more paler than usual, her hair was still a mess and she looked positively ill, most likely due from stress, he looks back at Draco and nods.

" We'll wait in the waiting room" He sighs before leaving with the other two.

" Arghhhh!" The three inside the room heard the same voice

" It's just a bug man" Another voice says laughing

" I hate beetles" They hear the man mutter too loudly

" It's gone, you've probably scared it away. What kind of Auror is afraid of bugs!" The other man laughs again, their voices growing distant as they chatter.

Draco turns back to his mother and gives her a glare and she carries on eating. Hermione sits down on the only chair that was at the bedside while Draco stands behind her with one hand on her shoulder. Happy that the woman had eaten some of her food, Draco started answering her questions to his best knowledge, unhappy with most of the answers Narcissa starts crying again. Hermione scoots herself onto the bed next to her and holds onto her mother in-laws hands, trying to comfort her, being unsuccessful as she didn't really know what to say, they hadn't heard from him and they didn't know who it was that was behind it.

" He's a strong man Cissa, he will be okay" Hermione says softly, not fully believing in her own words

" We don't know that...the hand...it was his wand hand..." Narcissa cries, Hermione starts tearing as she heard this, she forgotten that Lucius was left-handed, they had taken his hand that held the wand.

Hermione couldn't help but cry but she also felt anger, anger for the people who did this to her and her family, anger that someone threatened her daughter, anger that they had tried to hurt Blaise and anger that those sick bastards had gone and taken a limb off her father in law, vowing to herself that she would not cower, she would not show fear, she was after all a Gryffindor.

Moments later Harry Potter popped his head in the doors asking if it was okay to talk yet, Narcissa nodded despite Draco trying to stop them, he didn't want his mother to go through more grief, but Narcissa was adamant that she was fine. It was the same questions that they had ask Matalia, they had let Hermione and Draco stay with Narcissa during the questioning. Harry also had let them know that the forensics were still working on the prints and the hand, and promised to contact them once he got the report, he left once the healer arrived to give Narcissa a check up.

" You're doing well but I still want to keep you in just for tonight, your stress level has caused your blood pressure to be quite high, hopefully it'll go back to normal tomorrow, if so, you should be out by tomorrow afternoon" The man in the white coat says, the three of them nod their thanks to the healer, as he opens the door he looks back at the three.

" I should let you know that there are a load of people from the media outside the building, we've warded the place off, but I suggest you either go to the apparation point on 5th or use the floo connections on 3rd floor, the 1st floor floo is blocked off" He says before heading out.

" Well at least none of them can get to you" Draco sighs

" The last thing we need is the press printing a load of bull...Oh SHIT" Hermione trails off to a cry

Draco and Narcissa both looked at her with a puzzled expression.

" Hermione! Language" Narcissa frowns, Hermione ignores her and Draco could see Hermione deep in thought, her wheels were turning and they were turning fast.

" I need to contact Blaise...NOW!" She says, as neither of them understood she yells out.

Standing up she frantically walks around the room, she was in a fluster and couldn't think straight.

" Caro, you can text him you know?" Draco says softly, not knowing what was going on he didn't want his wife in rage against him, she looked like she was ready to bite someone's head off

" Drake! You're a genuis! I completely forgot..." She trails off again pulling her phone out her bag and tapping on it with speed, hearing her call him Drake made him feel better knowing that she wasn't angry with him.

" Mia, is something wrong?" Narcissa asks from her bed

" Draco go check outside for a beetle!" She says not looking up from her phone, he eyes her curiously

" NOW Draco!" She says looking up to see he hadn't moved, hearing the sound of her tone he bolts out the door and scans the area.

" There's no bug outside, now can you tell us what's wrong?" He asks closing the door gently

" Skeeter!" She bites

" Shit!" Draco yells suddenly realising what was happening

" Can someone tell me what's happening?" Narcissa yells getting impatient

" Skeeter's animagus form is a beetle" Draco says pacing the room

" Okay...?" His mother replies

" The Auror's that came with Potter, they were talking about a beetle earlier" He explains, running a hand through his blonde locks, Narcissa face paled once again, not knowing what to say or do, her hands start fidgeting in her lap.

" Don't worry Cissa, I'm going to stop whatever she's going to do before she can even say Merlin" Hermione places her hands on Narcissa's

" Don't stress! You heard what the healer said, trust me, I will get this sorted" Hermione carries on

" What are you going to do?" Draco asks coming to a halt from his pacing.

" What I do best" Hermione smirks at him

* * *

**No, io restare qui con tua sorella – No, I will stay here with your sister**

**Prenditi cura di tua sorella – Look after your sister**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:- I don't own HP or any characters etc**

* * *

Hermione didn't explain anything at the hospital, she reassured Narcissa that it would be fine and promised that her and Draco would be back later in the evening. Her first priority was to find Blaise. Taking the floo on the 3rd floor, they arrive back in Nott Manor. They found everyone in the sitting room, the three boys were playing in the middle and Johnson was reading with Cassie, the little girl had really taken a shine to the man, and the feelings seem mutual, he cared greatly for the child. Matalia had Clayton on her lap and was talking to Pansy and Astoria while Theo, Blaise and Terry were in deep conversation. Everyone's head turns seeing the couple walk in, Scorpius and Cassie rushed towards their parents bombarding them with questions about their grandmother. Letting them know that Narcissa was well and promising to take them later for a visit they went back to their activities. Hermione didn't waste any time and locked eyes with Blaise, he had walked straight over to her holding out a large brown envelope.

" If there's anything you want to add you can do before we magically lock in the words" He hands the envelope to her, quickly taking the document out her eyes read through it thoroughly twice.

" Never doubted you for a second" Hermione smiled looking at him, then takes her wand out and presses it on the each page, a faint glow appear for a second on each of the parchment. Satisfied with the contact she puts it back in the envelope.

" Right, lets head to the Daily Prophet" She says, Blaise nods

" A little explanation please?" Draco asks, not happy that his wife was leaving him out the loop

" We'll explain on the way, we actually need you and Theo to come with" She says putting the envelope in her bag.

The women that were sat on the couch all looking at them confused.

" We'll explain to everyone when we get back, but we need to get this done now" Blaise says answering their questioning looks

The four apparate to an alleyway nearby the Daily Prophet's office, Hermione stops them before they walk out onto the open street.

" This contact is to stop the Daily Prophet in printing anything to do with Malfoy, Zabini and Nott's, with Skeeter most likely being the beetle earlier, she probably has enough information to print out some ridiculous article." Hermione explains to the two that were lost

" So we're getting her to sign a contact?" Theo asks

" No, we're going straight to Barnabas Cuffe, being the owner and editor, he controls what goes on the paper" Blaise answers

" So whatever Skeeter writes, he has the last word on what is printed" Hermione grins

" So how would we get Barnabas to sign it?" Draco says

" Barnabas is well aware that Skeeter is an unregistered animagus, I have been lenient in the years, and not reported her, I don't know why it didn't cross my mind when she reported that rubbish last time" Hermione frowns

" What she wrote got to us all, I forgot too" Blaise says putting a hand on her shoulder

" Yeah...so why go to the editor instead if she's the unregistered animagus?" Theo raises an eyebrow

" If we report Skeeter, the most she'd get is a couple of years in Azkaban and a fine, and then she'd be back out writing trash" Hermione explains

" But there's the thing with Barnabas, he knows about her animagus, he also is the one that tells her what happens in the ministry since he's the one with the connections, he's the one that sends her to these places and encourages her to use her animagus forms" Blaise continues

" And because of that, the law says that who harbours anyone that is doing something illegal is suggested as part of the crime. So with him knowing and encouraging her to do these things, he would also be in Azkaban for a few years. With it being so many years, his fine would also be huge, leaving the Daily Prophet to crumble, he would not have the company when he comes out, and if he were to be in Azkaban and released after a few years, he would not have the money to build it up." Hermione carries on the explanation

" He'd be too broke and no one would hire him in any newspaper company. No one would trust his word, not to mention a lot of people will be pissed as the stocks in the company would have plummeted" Blaise finishes with a grin that was pretty identical to the one on Hermione's face.

" But that won't stop Skeeter going to other papers" Theo points out

" Ahh, that's the fine print. If Barnabus signs the contract, it also seals her in not letting any information out, whatever she leaks out he will take full responsibility, which means it will break the contract if she did leak it out in other papers" Blaise says

" Evidently, once the contact breaks, she will be jailed anyway, and again, if that happens and she comes back out, with no Daily Prophet, no one will want to hire her as it will be known that it's mainly her words that ruined the company. No other paper would want to risk hiring her again" Hermione finishes.

The two men looked at them stunned for a second before Draco lips cracked into a wide grin.

" You thought of this when we were at the hospital?" He asks his wife

" Not all of it, when I texted Blaise, I only mentioned the animagus thing with Skeeter, and that we should aim Barnabas, Blaise was the one that remembered about the law on harbouring people that was to do with illegal crimes" She says, Draco looks between the two still grinning

" You two are masterminds" He says

" We know" Blaise and Hermione both said back together, the four had a small laugh before Theo spoke

" So, why am I and Draco here?"

" Oh, mostly to stand behind us and look intimidating, you know...be...Slytherin" Hermione smirks

" You want to basically bully him into signing the contract?" Draco gapes at her

" No, not bully. Intimidate! You guys don't have to say anything, just stand there and...glare at him or something, but not talk, Mia and I will do the talking" Blaise rolls his eyes

Draco and Theo both nodded and the four headed into the Daily Prophets office, many people were staring at them wondering what they were doing there. They had strode right past the receptionist and took the elevator to the top floor, not even glancing at a single person as the four walk towards the room at the back of the top floor, they ignored anyone who had shouted them to stop or tried to get in front of them, but they moved swiftly and dodged each person that was in their way. It wasn't long till Blaise opens the door with a slam, making the heads in the room turn at them in shock. To their surprise, Barnabus was tangled in between some short raven haired girl on his desk, the look on Draco and Blaise's face was priceless as they crinkled their nose in disgust, Theo kept a straight face staring at the man. The girl looked at them in horror and flushed with embarrassment, pushing the older man off her trying to fix her clothing, she rushes out the door pushing Hermione and Blaise out the way without a word.

" Well...I guess that could be another lawsuit" Blaise says raising an eyebrow at Hermione who still had a shocked expression on her face, 'young girl' was definitely the correct term, Hermione wasn't sure if she was even 16. Sickened by what she saw her face turned into a growl.

" What the fuck are you all doing here?" Barnabas yells at the four that was in the door way, his face still red, hair messed up with a bit of his shirt hanging out of his pants that he hadn't tucked in properly from the rush. Hermione storms into the office and slammed her hand on the table, making Barnabas jump back slightly.

" I should ask you, what the hell were you doing with that girl, how old was she?" She growls at him, Blaise had closed the door behind them and casted silencing spells, as Draco and Theo stand with their hands in their pockets watching them.

" That's none of your business! Again, what are you doing here?" He bellows

" It's none of my business yet!" She yells back

" Mia? Other matters first" Blaise says standing next to her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Draco and Theo were both standing behind them, making sure Barnabas had a clear view of either of them, both with their hands in their pockets, slightly slouching and with evil smirks on their faces. They both looked handsomely scary, their eyes glaring at Barnabus all the while. If Hermione hadn't turned back round quickly, she would have found herself with wobbly legs, just one look at Draco had made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly. The way his hair flopped over his eyes, and his face tilting slightly in a cocky way and his hands shoved in his pants pocket with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up just past his elbows. You could see the faded dark mark that was on both of the men's arms, whenever people caught sight of it they would fear them. Normally both Draco and Theo never liked showing it nor had they liked people fearing them because of it, but after so many years, with Hermione and the rest of the group accepting them and helping them get over their dark past, now it was just a mark to them.

They could hear Rita Skeeter pounding on the door outside. They knew that she had arrived to hand over her article for the evening print, but neither of them had moved and Rita had no idea what was happening inside the office. They were already explaining the contract and what they wanted and now they were just waiting for him to sign the contract.

" BARNABAS, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, THIS WILL BE THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE EVENING PROHPET!" They hear her yelling

" Well Barnabas?" Blaise says raising an eyebrow at him

" I told you, I will not sign anything you give me" The man says firmly folding his arms

" Well we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Hermione says, she was sitting opposite him behind the desk leaning back into the chair, purposely inching a bit to the side so that he could see Draco glaring at him

" Are you threatening me?" Barnabas growls at her, his eyes flickering between Draco and Theo

" Threatening is such a harsh word don't you think Mr. Cuffe. We have all day, we can wait" Blaise says smirking at him

" You think that threatening me with some law will make me sign a paper?" He snorts at them

" I don't think you know the extent of this 'law' Mr. Cuffe" Blaise says grinning, making the man more uncomfortable.

" We're not one of the best lawyers for no reason Barnabas. IF you don't sign it, we will go ahead and file the report and put a lawsuit in ourselves, and you know what will happen if we do that" Hermione smiles at him a sickeningly sweet way,_ ' Damn the woman is more Slytherin than she thinks'_ Draco thought to himself, he coughs to stop himself from laughing but only made Barnabas jump at the sound.

" So what? I'll get a fine, it's not like I can't afford it" He says back to her

" Oh but you see Mr. Cuffe, Hermione and I don't do things half way..." Blaise says rubbing his chin absent-mindedly, Barnabas looks at him with a look that was urging him to continue but Blaise lets the silence linger for a few more seconds making the man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

" When we work on a case, we will see it to the end, if we don't get a settlement which in this case for you to sign this contact, then we will take things up to court and we will make sure you and your reporter end up in Azkaban. We will make sure that the Daily Prophet will cease to exist, your precious baby Prophet will no longer be." Hermione continues her brother's sentence

" Just so you are aware...we have..." Blaise grins

" Never" His sister says standing up

" Lost a case" They both finished together, with Blaise standing right beside Hermione

Draco and Theo were amazed at how Hermione and Blaise was, they had been in the room for about an hour and neither of them has spoken, just as Blaise said. They had never witnessed either of them work before, apart from paper work but not a confrontation or doing the Lawyer thing. It was true, they had never heard either of them lose a case, it was why their firm got so popular in Italy, they were high on demand. Draco knew that they had work on big cases together, and he could see why now, the pair of them were like invincible, with Hermione being the front man explaining the facts and details, Blaise in the back pretty much doing the intimidating stance and spewing out information that would make the person squirm in their seat. He wasn't sure why they wanted him and Theo to come, they could clearly handle this themselves, but nevertheless, he was happy doing so.

Barnabas looked like he was deep in thought, and kept mumbling to himself, as he looked at the four individually, the girl looked bored and looking at her fingernails, Zabini looked like he was waiting for a reaction but his face was expressionless, just staring into space, the Malfoy was giving him dagger glares as was Nott. They could be bluffing, they may be bad lawyers but it would be stupid to even think that, the cleverest witch and wizard of their century was standing in his office. He had been backed into a corner and there was no way out, eyeing the contract that was in front of him, Blaise had seen it and pulled out a quill putting it next to the contract. He growls out loud and grabs the quill, signing the contact with such force that he could have torn it if it wasn't for Hermione's spell making it indestructible. As soon as he signs the contract it magically disappeared from under the quill. Blaise smiles picking up his quill and putting it back in his pocket.

" Glad you came to your senses" Hermione says giving him a very Malfoy smirk

" One more thing we should mention, if you break the contact, we will automatically know, the contact is not only magically bound but it's been set with an alarm, so as soon as it's breached we will have our documents all ready and lined up appeared in front of us, ready to take you to court. You will be arrested of breach of contract and that will be more years in Azkaban, on top of the other years for the crimes that we would definitely be putting on you" Blaise says straightening his jacket, the man behind the desk merely grunts a reply not looking at them.

" It as nice doing business with you Mr. Cuffe" Blaise says undoing the silencing spell

As Theo opens the door seeing a very angry reporter he sneers at her and walks pass, Rita's face dropped as soon as she saw each one of them stroll out her bosses office, Draco ignored the woman while Hermione eyes her up and down and smirks, Blaise leaving the door open for her after greeting the woman " Ms Skeeter" with a slight bow but a grin that made her shiver.

Everyone in the office was quiet watching the four leave, not far from the lift they could hear Rita screaming, just before the lift door closes they hear the woman shriek " WHAT? THEY DID WHAT?" The four each had a satisfied grin on their faces as the lift door closed.

Getting back to Nott Manor, Draco decided to be the one to explain what had happened beaming with pride of his wife and friend's work, leaving nothing out. Blaise and Hermione shrugs it off mentioning that it was just how they work, but everyone else was patting them on the back and showing how saying how proud they were off the pair. They decided to have lunch before visiting Narcissa, they had all decided to go hoping that she would be released from 's. Their plans were changed as Harry texted Hermione asking her and Draco to go to the office, instead of seeing the woman out of hospital, the others went while the couple head to the ministry.

Being alone properly for the first time of the day, they sat in the waiting room waiting for Harry to collect them.

" You know, I knew you and Blaise were excellent lawyers, but seriously, you guys were amazing!" Draco smiles at his wife, entwining their hands together.

" We try" Hermione says leaning her head on his shoulder

" I don't even know why you wanted us there, it seemed like you guys had this bad cop good cop thing going on already" He said leaning his head on hers, she chuckles at his reply

" Bad cop, good cop? I don't think neither of us were good or bad really. One thing about Lawyers is the more intimidating you are, the more the opposing client will be likely to fall" She says

" So you're evil lawyers then huh?" Draco jokes

" No! I am not evil, but he is definitely not good, I just wanted to get out of that dingy office as soon as possible" She replies sitting up

" I'm joking love, I know you're not evil and a brilliant lawyer. I remember you turning away many cases because you found them to be bad and only wanted to help the good cases" He smiles pulling her back into him which she instinctively puts her arms around his waist

They sat in silence for a while waiting for Harry, just being together they were forgetting the world outside. Being in each others arms and taking the comfort from one another, they wanted to forget what was happening, the thought of Narcissa being in St Mungos and the thought of Lucius missing was pushed back in their minds. It didn't last long when Harry walked in on the two, a tinge of pink rose on his cheeks as he coughs for their attention then leading them into his office.

After taking their seats Harry decided to tell them the news that he had found.

" The hand that the forensics examined is definitely Lucius Malfoy's left hand. Unfortunately the person or people that had left the hand there had left no magical traces or fingerprints. We did find that Lucius ring had some tissue samples, he must have gotten into a fight with them physically before...anything happened. How they got into Malfoy Manor, as you know your wards only allow Malfoy blood and those that you change the wards for, the hand was...still fresh, they calculated that it being about 15mins before leaving it in the scene, they had used Mr. Malfoy's hand to get into the house, with the blood still fresh enough they managed to pass the wards. The tissue sample was also examined and this is the document for who it belongs to" Harry explains sliding the folder in front of the two.

Hermione's face was pale, she felt her stomach wanted to throw everything she ate back out, she looks at her husband who was staring at the folder in front of the, their hands still entwined holding tightly. She made no move to opening the file, and stares at her husband. His expression was blank, she watched as he held his breath and used his free hand to flip over the folder. They both bent over slightly to see who it was, the eyes on them nearly bulging out. A picture was clipped to the corner of the pages. They didn't have to read who it was, they both knew well.

**Bellatrix LeStrange**

Draco had opened his mouth a few times and shutting it as no words came out, Hermione felt dizzy and leaned back onto the chair for support. Harry had been watching the two of them the whole time and he knew that they would be shocked, he was just as surprised when he saw the file. As far as the wizarding world knew, Bellatrix LeStrange was dead, she had died many years ago during the war by the hands of Molly Weasley.

" Are...are you...absolutely certain?" Draco says in a very low tone, the shock on his face was gone, ad was now replaced with pure anger

" Yes, I had them test it twice because I wasn't certain myself, that's why the report took so long" Harry nods at them

" How...how...?" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, just looking at the picture floods back all the memories, she rubs her sleeve where the scar was on her arm, Harry winces remembering back and tries not to let the memories get to him. Draco quickly closes the file and puts an arm around his wife

" We don't know...she must have survived during the war" Harry says

" This is not possible! She's dead, she died!" Draco growls, with his arms still around his wife

" We know, but she must have survived! That's the only explanation!" Harry raises his voice, but seeing the two Malfoy's in front of them, both with sadness and anger, he immediately felt guilt.

" I'm really sorry, but we are looking into it, her husband Rodolphus LeStrange is still in Azkaban and we're questioning him later today, hopefully we can get some location information that he may know about or some old manors,homes, etcetera" Harry says

" I know off some" Draco says quickly, Harry looks up at him and mentally kicks himself in not thinking of it before, Draco was Bellatrix's nephew, of course he would know some locations. Pulling out a parchment and quill he nods at the blonde to continue

" There's the manor in France in Cherbourg by the coast of the sea, a mansion in Cotswold, and a manor in the states, Texas I believe." Draco counts with his hand, Harry nods while writing everything down.

" Do you know the addresses?" He asks not looking up from the parchment

" No, I only ever got there by side-along apparation, I can ask my mother though" He replies back, Harry nods again at his response.

" They had or may still have wards up, I wouldn't know I'm afraid" Draco adds to his statement.

" That's okay for now, we need to find their addresses first, I'm personally going to be there questioning Rodolphus so I'll see what I can get out of them" Harry sighs

" If there's nothing else Potter, I'm going to take my wife home" Draco says, Hermione was still leaning into him hiding her head in the crook of his neck. Harry nods in reply not saying anything and stands up, Draco takes Hermione gently, letting her use him as a support walking to the door, Just before they step out of the office Hermione looks at Harry with tears in her eyes " Catch the bitch Harry, I don't care how you get her, just catch her!"

" I will Hermione" He replies looking at her straight in the eye.

" And Harry..." Her face softens

" Even though none of us our friends any more, I'm grateful that you are doing this...so thank you..and your team, for all your hard work" She says with a small smile, and turns back round leaning onto her husband giving him the cue to take their leave.

Arriving back at Nott Manor, the others had already came back from St. Mungo's including Narcissa. They didn't tell the others anything that happened at the ministry as the children were still awake. They could see that Draco and Hermione were both looking distraught and on edge, they hadn't spoken much. Draco wanted his wife to get some rest after the news but she insisted that she was fine and she wanted to spend time around the children as Scorpius was leaving for Hogwarts the next day. As much as Scorpius protested in the matter, they believed that it was best that he went off to school with the other two as it is still known to be as the safest place. They didn't want their son to endure any more drama than he already had. Draco had went back to the manor and packed some of their things and Scorpius's trunk, they had decided to stay with the Nott's for a while, seeing as neither of the Malfoy's wanted to go back yet.

While the children were asleep, Draco told the rest of them what they found out at the ministry, Hermione hadn't said anything the whole time, he had caught her rubbing her arm a few times as he mentioned his aunt. Narcissa nearly fainted again but kept herself from doing so, hearing that her sister was still alive had brought more of a shock to her, she remembered what Hermione went through and she had regretted not doing anything about it it before, now the woman had her husband, She didn't know what to think but to hold onto Hermione, while the two women held onto each other the others remained silent. Unfortunately, Narcissa was unable to tell them the locations of the places as she had never really been close with Bellatrix. Narcissa took it upon herself to tell everyone to get to bed, deciding that it was best to get some sleep for the night since they were all going to see the boys off to Hogwarts,

Lying next to each other, both were still awake, Hermione snuggled to her husband while he had his arms around her, holding her tightly. Neither of them could sleep, with the memories off the day flooding through their head, both feared on what Bellatrix was doing or have done to Lucius.

Harry had arrived home late once again, the children were asleep already. He knew that Ginny was still awake, the kitchen light was still on. As he walks in, he finds that she was not alone, sitting opposite her on the table her and Ron were talking in hushed tones. The two red heads look up at the door way as he walks in and slumps in one of the chairs.

" You're late...again" Ginny snaps

" Yes I know that Gin, I had a lot of work to do" He sighs taking off his glasses to rub his eyes

" Why were you questioning Rodolphus today?" Ron asks

" How did you know about that?" Harry snaps his head up looking at him

" I went the office today to find you but you weren't there, and over heard one of the Auror's talking" He says

" It's just a general questioning" Harry replies not showing any expression on his face

" Does this has anything to do with Hermione's case?" Ron growls at him, he wasn't use to Harry not telling him anything

" If it was, it's nothing to do with you Ron" Harry sighs again

" Harry, you will be taking the kids to the train station tomorrow right? Because I won't be there to drop them off" He heard his wife said

" What do you mean you won't be there? Why don't you want to be there?" Harry questions her

" I'm going out-of-town for a week with Lacey" She replies back

" What for? Why leave tomorrow? You know how important it is for the kids for us to be there?" Harry was annoyed at his wife

" I don't think they'd mind, I already told them and I've been there every year, one year is not a big deal, besides you haven't been home much lately to spend time with the kids so don't go yelling at me for missing one their journeys" Ginny snaps back at him

" You still haven't told me where you're going" Harry clenches his teeth

" If you must know, we're going to a spa in Wales" She bites back

" A spa? How did you get the money for that?" Harry says staring straight into his wife's eyes

" Stop interrogating my sister! She's just going to relax, she has the kids all the time, you're never around!" Ron shouts at him angrily

" Has the kids? The kids are always at Molly's, the only time they're here is after 7pm, when it's dinner, and even then sometimes they just stay at Molly's!" Harry retorts

" How would you even know, you're hardly around Harry" Ginny yells

" You know what, I don't care what you do. I'll be taking the kids to the station." Harry says and heads up to bed.

He really didn't have the energy to deal with both of them at the same time, it was a losing battle since Ron was clearly taking his sister's side. He did feel guilty that he hadn't been spending time with the children, but even when they were there at the evening when he gets home, Ginny never really spent time with the kids, she would normally be sitting there reading another fashion magazine, he at least took the time to talk to his children. With Bellatrix on the scene he had worked none stop and it looked like he would not be having much time for a while, he was glad that his children were heading to Hogwarts the next day, at least they will be safe. Mentally cursing himself once again for not remembering to check his bank at gringotts, no doubt that the spa Ginny was going to was an expensive one. She had taken trips to spa's in the past, but normally when the children had already left to Hogwarts. He still can't stop thinking that if Hermione never came back, none of this would have happened, but none the less, he had a job to do. Hermione is no longer part of his life and he has accepted that now, all this is to him is a case and she just happens to be part of it.

The day for the children to go to Hogwarts has arrived, the three families make their way onto platform 9¾, the adults had all been trying to make the day as normal as possible for the kids, but none of the children were happy. Neither of them wanted to leave, with everything that's going on they felt helpless. Hermione saw Harry with his children on the far end of the platform, she wondered why Ginny was nowhere to be seen. She brushes it off and turns her attention back to Scorpius.

" You'll have a great time in Hogwarts Scorpy, just don't get into too much trouble" She smiles at him opening her arms for a hug

" I don't want to go mum" He frowns, stubbornly folding his arms showing no sign of accepting the hug

" Listen champ, I know you want to help, but the thing is, we're just as helpless. It's better if you went and its a lot safer" Draco crouches down to speak to his son

" I know...I'm going to miss you both" He sighs and hugs them both

" We're going to miss you too Scorpy" Hermione says tearing up

" I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Cassie pouts, Johnson and Terry right beside her

" I know sweetie, but you'll get to go next year" Her mum says putting a hand on her shoulder

" I'll write to you everyday Cass" Scorpius says to his pouting sister

" You better" She huffs at him, but lets her brother pull her into a hug

" We'll walk you three to the door" Draco says

The group all head to the door and gave more hugs and kisses to the three boys. All saying their goodbyes, Scorpius being the last to get on, as one of his foot step onto the train they all hear someone yelling from across the platform.

" HERMIONE!...HERMIONE!" Turning their heads round they see Ron barging through everyone, pushing people aside.

Everything went in slow motion, Ron had pushed the Auror's aside, but didn't see the little girl, from a split second, Johnson jumped to try and get to the girl but he was too late. Screams were heard but not as loud as the little girl who cried loudly into the air.

" CASSIEE!" Hermione screams throwing herself onto the floor

Cassie had fallen between the train and the platform, everyone rushed to look over and saw the little blonde girl mangled on the train tracks, Squashed between the train and the platform she was unconscious. Johnson and Terry had sprung into action, Terry holding onto Ron who was pale and had fear was in his eyes. Johnson was lying down on the floor trying to reach the girl. The other adults were in hysterics, people on the platform all gasped and didn't know what to do, standing there staring at the situation. Harry had rushed over trying to figure out a solution.

" Someone tell the train driver to NOT start the engine!" Harry yells, there was no need telling them twice, Trenton had already started running to find the driver.

" CASSIE, CASSIE, PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" Hermione cries,

Draco was in tears and turns to see Ron, Terry didn't make any move to stop him as Draco throws a punch towards him.

" WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?" Draco yells, his face was scrunched in anger with tears streaming down his face

" LEVITATE! SOMEONE LEVITATE HER!" Hermione yells, she knew she couldn't do it herself as she was shaking too much

Johnson quickly pulled out his wand and concentrated hard, levitating the bloodied girl up, he eyes were filling with tears as they all watch the girl float up, trying not to let the tears blur his vision he levitates her limp body over to the platform, no one could tell if she was still alive or not.

As he laid her down gently onto the platform, Hermione and Draco rushed to her side, Harry had already called several Auror's and healers, the Auror's had gotten there first, they were crowd controlling everyone else.

" Oh god...oh god..." Hermione still crying slumped next to her daughter's body

" MOVE OUT MY WAY!" They hear Astoria pushing an Auror away

" Lady!" An Auror yells

" SHE'S A FUCKING HEALER, LET HER THROUGH!" Draco yells at them.

Astoria rushes to the body and started immediately casting spells, the Auror's was holding back Blaise and Theo who were trying to lunge towards Ron who was still held tightly in place by Terry. Scorpius was being held back by Trenton and Parker, Narcissa and Matalia was crying in each other's arms as Pansy was holding Clayton close to her who were both in tears. Hermione sprung up pointing her wand at Ron who was still being held by Terry.

" You...you...you did this to her! YOU DID THIS TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" She yells at him, her hand still shaking.

" Hermione, please put your wand down" Harry says trying to lower her wand with his hand

" If she dies, I will kill you Weasley! I will kill you myself!" She sobs, her hand still pointing her wand to him

" I...I..." Ron stutters, not knowing what to say

" Hermione please...put your wand down" Harry pleads, slowly, Hermione lowers her arm but in a second her fist collided into his face and another one across. Harry pulls her back gently, she struggles hard against his grasp but stopped as soon as she hears a familiar voice.

" She needs to get to St Mungo's!" Astoria yells, her hand was also shaking, unable to perform a lot of the spells, Hermione rushes back to Draco's side, both looking at their daughter with fear of losing her.

" The healers are on their way" Harry calls out who was standing by Ron, looking frantic

" THERE'S NO TIME, SHE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION, SHE NEEDS TO GO NOW OR SHE'LL DIE" Astoria cries

" I'll take her" Draco says picking his daughter up

" GO!" Hermione and Harry both yell out, he didn't hear them as he was out in a crack

Johnson pulled Hermione to him and apparated to St Mungo's straight after. Astoria decided to immediately leave as soon as Hermione went in hope to be able to help the other healers. None of them saw a red-headed woman behind a pillar watching the whole scene.

" Shit..." She mutters and apparates away.

Harry had taken Ron back to the office, Terry had went to St Mungo's as the rest of the Auror dealt with the over math on platform 9 ¾.

" WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING RON?" He grabs Ron's collar pulling him to his face, he had a black eye, swollen cheek and a cut lip from the hits that Draco and Hermione had given him

"..I...I...was...I...was trying to get to Hermione" He stutters a reply, Harry wanted to punch him himself but held himself back.

" YOU SHOVED A CHILD OVER YOU IMBECILE" Harry yells, throwing Ron into a chair

" It was an accident, I didn't see her!" Ron cries

" YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU KNOCKED OVER SOMEONE ONTO THE TRAIN TRACKS!" Harry looks at him angrily, just then the door slams open and Kingsley stomps in.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE WEASLEY?" He yells at him angrily

" I...was trying to find Hermione" Ron whimpers at his presence

" YOU'VE INJURED A LITTLE GIRL, HOW DO YOU THINK THIS LOOKS?" Kinglsey was yelling so loud that the whole department could hear, Harry glares at his friend waiting for an answer.

" I...I didn't mean to...it was an accident...Please sir, I really didn't mean to" Ron begs

" YOU ARE HERE BY FIRED! AND YOU WILL BE DETAINED FOR FUTHER QUESTIONING" Kingsley shouts at the man

" But...but...it was an accident, I really didn't mean to! Please..." Ron starts to cry

" ACCIDENT? YOU ARE AN ADULT! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER TO RUN AND SHOVE PEOPLE ON A FUCKING TRAIN PLATFORM" Kinsley screams at him making Ron cower

" I...didn't push that hard...it was really an accident, I didn't mean to...she was too close to the edge...it wasn't my fault" Ron pleads on his knees

"ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO YOURSELF? YOU'LL BE GETTING A LAW SUIT! THE MALFOY AND ZABINI'S WILL NOT LET THIS GO. YOU'VE ONE HANDEDLY RUINED THE AUROR'S DEPARTMENT'S IMAGE." Kingsley yells

" I swear...I didn't see her...she's so small..." Ron cries

" FUCKING GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kingsley yelled, as two Aurors was outside came in and cuffed Ron, dragging him out the room.

At St Mungo's, the three families were all sat in the waiting room, Hermione holding onto Scorpius crying with Draco wrapped around them both, Matalia and Narcissa sat next to each other sniffling, Blaise and Pansy holding their hands with Clayton on her lap and Trention by his dad, Theo sitting next to his son, Astoria was assisting in surgery. Johnson was sitting down far from the others with his head in his hands while Terry was standing by the door, staring out the pane glass at the red glow above the surgery door. Only the sounds of sobs could be heard.

After hours of waiting Astoria and the surgeon comes out, Terry first to notice bolts out the room as the others follow. The group all stare at the two healers in front of them, waiting for someone to speak.

" Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" The surgeon says

" Yes!" They both replied quickly taking a step forward

" Your daughter's alive..." A huge sigh of relieve was heard from the group altogether

" She's alive but she's in a coma, she's no longer critical. There had been several broken bones, but with the impact of the fall, I'm afraid she had hit her head on the metal of the train track, she lost a lot of blood. We can't say when she will wake up, and we don't know how well her brain will function until she awakens" The man says

" What...what do you mean? You mean she may not wake up? What do you mean by her brain not functioning?" Hermione cries grabbing onto the man's arm

" I'm sorry , there is no way to find out if she'll wake from the coma, and with the impact of the hit, if she wakes, she may have some mental injury, there's a possibility of memory loss." He explains

" Oh god..." Hermione cries, feeling weak, she falls as Draco catches her in his arms

" There's NOTHING we can do? NOTHING? All the magic in the world, and NOTHING?" Draco yells at the man

" I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, there's nothing else we can do unless she wakes up" He said sympathetically

" Can..we see her?" Hermione sniffs holding onto her husband

" She'll be taken to her own room in the children wards, Astoria will be able to take you" He nods at his assistant, who had tears streaming down her face.

When they first laid their eyes on the little girl, each and every one of them started crying again, including Johnson and Terry with silent tears in the background. She had bruises and scrapes everywhere, covered in bandages in many places. Laying still and only seeing her chest rise and fall gently. Hermione and Draco stayed, with Johnson and Terry standing outside the door, the rest of family had been told to go home, Scorpius was staying with Blaise and Pansy. Hermione was holding onto Cassie's hand while Draco had his arm around his wife, sitting in silence, both staring at their daughter in hope that she'll open her eyes. The door opens gently and they watch Johnson walking in with his head down, he walks up to them both and looks up slowly, his face distraught and in pain.

" I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I really tried to catch her...I...I wasn't fast enough, I'm so sorry I failed you." He said, his voice cracking and holding back tears

" Andrew, it's not your fault. We don't blame you. We know how close you and Cassie had gotten, she has taken a shine to you. We're very grateful that you were there" Hermione looks at the man who was openly crying in front of them.

" Yes, you did the best you could, and you were brilliant, you were the one that managed to levitate her up. Don't beat yourself up Johnson. We couldn't have asked for a better bodyguard for her" Draco says, he stood up and pat the man on the shoulder, seeing the Auror cry had started him crying again. The Auror looked at the two and nodded before walking out the room.

Draco looks at Hermione who launched herself into his arms, sobbing hard into his chest, he wraps his arms around her holding her tight.

" Shh...she'll be okay..." More sobs come from his wife " Shh...our angel is strong, she'll get through this" He says softly, as the tears stroll down his cheek

" I..don't...know...if...I...can...handle..any...more" Hermione says between the sobs

" She'll be okay, she'll be okay" Draco repeats

" First Lucius...now...Cas...Cassie.." She cried into his chest, he didn't know what to say and continued to stroke his wife's hair

" We...shouldn't have come back.." He hears her cry, he silently agreed, trying to comfort his wife.

No one slept that night, Draco and Hermione had stayed all night by their daughter's side.

The red-haired woman growls, she was furious, this was not supposed to happen. Pacing back and forth in the little room, she had rented a room in the Leaky cauldron for the few days. Glancing at the bottle that was on the table she frowns and goes back to pacing. The idiot had to do something drastic, all he had to do was get her away and he screwed that up! She needed to come up with another plan, and fast. Feeling angry and frustrated she throws herself onto the bed and lay thinking of another solution to her problem.

No changes happened for the next couple days, Cassie was stable but still unconscious, Hermione and Draco had taken turns in staying the night. The three families had decided that the boys were still better to go to Hogwarts, there were many objections and complaints from the three but finally gave in, promising that they will be contacted every day to let them know how Cassie was doing and anything about Lucius. Harry hadn't gotten further with the case on finding Bellatrix, Rodolphus wouldn't give up any information. Ron had been let go off the 24 hour arrest, after the press splashing out that he had knocked a little girl onto the train tracks (without naming who the girl was or the family members) he had avoided his parents, Lacey had broken up with him but it wasn't known to public yet, with his popularity dropping because of the incident, she no longer was interested, much to Harry's knowledge that Lacey wasn't in the country anyway, Ron was staying at Grimmauld place in hiding. That morning an owl had came for Ron, he recognised the writing straight away, not telling Harry where he was going he headed to the Leaky cauldron.

" I told you to get her away from the platform not knock over a child you moron!" Ginny says angrily

" It was an ACCIDENT Gin!" He yells, he was getting really pissed off with the amount of people yelling at him, he didn't mean for it to happen, he really didn't see the girl.

" You ruined my original plan!" She yells back

" What was your original plan?" He asks raising an eyebrow

" I was there, I was hiding behind a pillar waiting for you to grab her away, I have a polyjuice potion that I was going to take and take her place" She explains " Now it's all ruined!"

" Where did you get the polyjuice potion from?" He questions her

" I bought it from knockturn alley" She snaps

" You went to that area? Are you nuts?" He yells

" It doesn't matter, I don't know what else to do, I didn't want a child to be hurt" Ginny says slumping in a chair

" It's only a Malfoy brat, she's not important" He sniffs

" She's still a child!" Ginny snaps at him

" Yeah well, one less Malfoy to worry about" He mumbles

" I know I hate them but still, she was in a real bad state Ron" Ginny retorts

" Look, I don't care! I've lost my job, Lacey's left me, I haven't seen anyone these few days because I know they all hate me now, I just want to get Hermione back! She's the only thing I have left" He shoots up from the bed yelling at her, Ginny stares at his brother, face all red and fists clenched. She looks away and closes her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind, then snapping her eyes open at her brother,

" Okay! Maybe we can still do this. If I know anything about Hermione, she's probably with her daughter at St Mungo's pretty much 24-7, here's what you'll do..."

* * *

**Don't worry I promised two chapters at a time, I'm posting the other one later today.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's wonderful to read them all :)**

**I personally want to thank these people as they have reviewed since the beginning and has stuck reviewing pretty much every chapter:-**

Modges  
shaymars  
allielovesyou

Much love and your words are appreciated x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimier:- I don't own HP or any of the characters etc**

* * *

Hermione sat by her daughter, stroking the blonde hair gently. The bruises had faded, with the help off the healers, daily they have performed spells to get rid of them gently. Some bandages have been removed, she didn't look as frail as she was when she first came in. Draco had stayed the night before, and had gone home to shower and get some food. Johnson and Terry were taking turns again to stay up late. Hermione and Draco had abandoned all her their work and focused on Cassie. Perching herself on the edge of the bed, she takes a hold onto Cassie's small hand.

" Sweetheart be strong, I know you're in there. We're all waiting for you, we all love you sweet angel" She whispers to her softly, stroking her thumb on the small hand.

Blaise walks in as she kisses her daughter on he forehead, looking up at the Italian man she gives him a weak smile which he returns the same.

" How she doing sorellina" He says going over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders

" She's the same, nothings changed, she looks better though" She sighs leaning into him

" How about you?" He asks stroking her arm

" Oh...you know...the same" She replies with a shrug

" She'll wake up, Cassie is strong, we just need to be patient" He replies softly

" I know...I'm just...I'm just afraid she won't wake up" She said, her voice cracking

" Hey...we're not to think like that, we know she's strong, she's a firecracker, she'll wake up" He replies still holding her, he feels her head nod against him

" Listen..I've written up a lawsuit against Weasley, I'm going to send it off later, do you want to read it?" He asks her

" No...I don't really care...I just want her to wake up" She sighs again

" We need to do this, he can't get away with this. Do you want him to get away with what he's done to Cassie?" He says, pulling her up to look at him

"...No...no I don't want him to get away with it...but I don't want to deal with it, I trust you, so I know what you've written up is fine, just send it off" She says looking back at her daughter laying still on the bed, he nods at her and kisses her on the head.

" I'm going to send this off straight away, do you need anything? Pansy and Storie will be coming later with Mama and Cissa" He asks her

" No...I'm fine, thank you" She said weakly

" Okay, call us or text us if you need anything okay? Drake and Theo have to finalise some contacts, they said they'll be here as soon as they can, Drake couldn't get out of it" Blaise said to her

" I understand, I'm sorry I've left everything to you from GMZ" Hermione looks at him guiltily

" Hey, don't worry, everything's fine, do what you have to do." He said pulling her into another hug

" Thank you Blaise" She says returning the hug

" Be strong sorellina, Cassie needs us to be" He gives Cassie a kiss on the head and a kiss on Hermione's cheek and leaves.

True to his words, the others had visited not long after. They all kept Hermione company until Draco came back. Instead of going home, soon all three families were there. Hermione didn't take her eyes off Cassie throughout the whole time. Conversations didn't flow well, as they all hadn't really anything to talk about, they were all still worried about Cassie. Hermione kept sniffling every few minutes, but no tears were shown. It wasn't until Draco had persuaded her to get something to eat at the cafeteria, Blaise had offered to go with her.

" I'm just going to the ladies room, I'll be right back" Hermione says to Blaise getting up from the seat

" Sure, I'll wait here" He says taking a sip from his coffee, he looks at the plate when she walks away and notices that she had barely eaten, sighing to himself, he runs his hand through his hair.

Draco sat with his daughter, holding her hand the same way that Hermione had earlier, talking to the others, when they see Hermione walk in with a blank face.

" Hey love, where's Blaise?" Draco asks her, not moving from the bed

" Oh..I don't know, I kinda lost him" She replied walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek

" How? Weren't you both at the cafeteria?" Pansy asks

" I..went the loo, I must have forgotten, my heads all over the place" She says waving her hand, Pansy gives her a sympathetic nod while Draco looks at her with an expression that she couldn't understand.

" Draco, you okay?" Hermione asks him, slinking both arms around his shoulders

" Same as before...are _you_ okay?" He asks her

" Yeah, I mean as okay as I can be" She smiles at him, he nods at her and looks back at their daughter

" Sorellina! Where did you go? I got worried waiting at the cafeteria" Blaise walks in seeing her holding onto Draco, Hermione looks up at him blankly while everyone turns to her

" Oh, I'm sorry Blaise, I went to the loo and forgot...I just wanted to see Cassie" She replies sheepishly

Blaise sighs and walks over pulling her head to him and kisses it before letting go.

" You had me worried for a while" He says, before walking back to his wife

" Why don't you go home with the others, you don't look so well" Draco says looking at his wife

" No, I'm fine, but you can stay with me if you like" Hermione smiles at her husband

" Okay.." He says pulling her close, she snuggles into him. Blaise eyes the couple and watching the way they interacted, it seemed a bit...off.

" I'm sorry but visiting time is over now, everyone will have to leave apart from immediate family, you can all come back tomorrow" A nurse says poking her head through the doors

" We'll come back tomorrow as soon as we can" Pansy says giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze, she smiles back at the woman not saying anything

" Are you sure you're okay?" Blaise asks looking at her in the eyes

" Yes, I'm fine" Hermione nods

" Okay, we'll be back tomorrow" He replied as he leans over and kiss Cassie on the head

" I'll be here tomorrow morning, I have an early shift, I'll try and come by sometime" Astoria says waving at the couple

The others say their goodbyes and leaves the ward, leaving Hermione and Draco alone again.

" Has Potter messaged you at all lately?" Draco asks his wife

" No..why?" Hermione asks

" Just wondering if he's heard anything about the case" He sighs, taking the seat that Narcissa had just vacated next to the bed

" I'm sure he'll contact us soon baby" She says sitting herself in his lap and leaning into him, she felt his arms wrapped around her and sighs in content

" I thought you hated using that word" He says softly

" It..just slipped, it's been a long few days" She replies, he had felt her stiffen for a few seconds

" I know it has cara, but everything will be fine" He says stroking her hair

" I know" Hermione replied relaxing with his touch

They had both fell asleep on the chair in each others arms for the night. As soon as morning came Draco found himself alone in the chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looks around the room and notices that it was only him, looking at Cassie she was still lying there breathing gently, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, he gets up and pokes his head out the door.

" Johnson?" He says, the Auror turns around to face him

" Have you seen Hermione? He asks him

" She left this morning when I was just coming to change shifts with Terry sir." He replies back

" Oh, did she say where she was going?" He frowns

" No sir" Johnson replied

" Okay, thanks" Draco closes the door and sits back down next to Cassie

At Grimmauld Place, Harry noticed that Ron was more skittish for some reason, when walking into the kitchen that morning, Ron had dropped two mugs on the floor. Afterwards he had left quickly without cleaning up the broken glass. Harry had brushed it off thinking that he was avoiding him still, ever since he got released from being detained he had moped about around the house, and Harry didn't have the heart to yell at him, he was probably going through a lot of guilt still. He had a lot of things going on still, they had brought Rodolphus into questioning everyday and he hadn't cracked, every time the man either laughed in their faces or just stayed silent. He was getting impatient with the man, and was going to have to take drastic measures.

Awakening in a small dingy room, she looks around but there was nothing else there, as she moves her arms, she realises that she was strapped in a chair, suddenly fear went through her. What had happened? She tries to remember where she was before, she was at St Mungo's. What was she doing? She even wasn't sure how long she had been there, there's no windows around so she couldn't even see if it was day light or not. Then hearing footsteps she listens out to hear if she recognise any voices. Nothing...no one spoke, but she was certain there were two pairs of feet around. Sighing to out loud, she wonders if it's the same people who captured Lucius, what if they want to chop off her hands too, she gasps to herself, struggling her hands that were tied behind the chair, the door opens, a ray of light ascend stairs that lead down to where she was, _' A basement, that's where I am, a basement.._She thought to herself, she watches as the pair of feet walk down, as he gets to the bottom she gasps at who it was.

" You're awake!" He says

" What the FUCK do you think you're doing Ron?" Hermione yells

" What am I doing? I'm saving your fucking arse from them lot" He growls

" I don't need saving, especially from you!" She grinds her teeth together

" Look, I know your angry because whatever they've done to you it's still affecting you, so I'm not going to take it personally-" He speaks calmly

" They haven't done anything to me you piece of shit!" She shouts at him

" Shut up! I'm trying to fucking help you, once I find out what it is they've done then I'll release you from the chair" He yells at her

" You think you can get away with this? You knock my child onto train tracks and then kidnap me? Real smart Ronald" She smirks

" That child is not yours, she's a Malfoy! Now shut up so I can think" He yells at her

" I'm a Malfoy too you git! Draco will find me-" She says

" HE will not find you because he a dumb fuck who can't even tell the who his real wife is!" He yells back

" What do you mean real wife? What are you talking about?" She asks him

" Nothing! Nothing!" He yells back, pacing back and forth in the small space that they had

" Draco is the second smartest students from Hogwarts in our century, don't think he won't know!" She spat at him

" Like hell he is" He mutters not looking at her

" You really don't know anything, it's recorded in the new Hogwarts A History, there's a list of top ten in there, Blaise is the third!" She says, hoping that facts will start intimidating him

" This is the thanks I get for helping you? Ungrateful bitch" He says slapping her across the face, she snaps her head back at him glaring at him with fire in her eyes

" Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione, I just...lost control for a second, I'm sorry" Ron says wide eyed

" Fuck you Weasley!" She spat, just as a ring was heard from upstairs

" Hello?" They hear Ginny's voice

" I'll come back later" He says storming up the stairs and slamming the door.

Hermione sighs as she was left alone again, trying to think of a way to get out, she knew that her wand was probably taken. _'Come on Hermione, you're not the smartest witch for nothing!' _she tells herself. Racking her brains to come up for something, she groans to herself. Then she hears voices again.

" You brought her HERE? What the fuck were you thinking!?" Ginny yells

" I had no where else to go! Where was I supposed to take her" He yells back

" I don't care! I told you to take her but I didn't think you were stupid enough to bring her back here! What if Harry finds out!" She screamed

" He's not going to find out, he doesn't even know! I've silenced the inside, he can't hear her" He shouts at back her

_' Well at least I know yelling won't help' _ Hermione says to herself

" Just, get her out of here as soon as possible, I don't want her in my house! I have to go back to St Mungo's before they start wondering where I am" She snarls

_' St. Mungo's? Why would she be at St Mungo's...' _ Hermione starts thinking, _' Morgana, she's using polyjuice potion' _She gasps as she come to a conclusion

Hearing a crack she knew that Ginny had left, and the door opens again not long after, descending the stairs Ron had hold of a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water.

" You need to eat. Here" He says holding the sandwich near her mouth

" I'm not eating anything you make" She sneers turning her head away

" Eat the damn sandwich!" He growls, she still turned away from it

" FINE! Have it your way" He yells throwing the food across the room and storming out again.

Draco was perched on the bed next to his daughter again, stroking her hair, he kisses her on the head and whispered loving words to her. He had been there all morning, not leaving waiting for Hermione to come back. Thinking that she must have gone home for a shower. Turning round as the door opens he sees his wife, she gives him a smile and walks over. Not failing to notice that she hadn't changed her clothes.

" Where did you go? You were gone when I woke up?" He says getting up from the bed to hug her, it felt different, not the way she normally hugged him

" I went to get some fresh air baby" She replied, Draco's eyebrows knitted together as he heard her response

" We need to go shower and change, do you want to go first?" He asks her pulling them apart

" Oh, you can go first, I'll stay here" She says

" Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can" He nods, before walking away he was pulled into a kiss.

He pushes her away suddenly, looking at her strangely.

" What's wrong?" Hermione asks him with a worried expression

" Nothing...I'm just...nothing. I'll be back soon" He replied walking out

Draco floo'd back to Zabini's place, and searches for Blaise. Only finding Pansy and in her office, Pansy told him that Blaise was at GMZ looking checking if the ground floor was repaired while Theo was in another meeting, and Narcissa and Matalia had taken Clayton for a walk, they were waiting on Pansy to finish work before heading to . After getting a shower and changing into fresh clothes he decides to call him on his mobile.

" Drake?" He hears his friend on the phone

" Blaise...I need to talk to you" He says

" Okay, I'm listening" Blaise replied

" No, in person. I'm at your place, come quickly" Draco said hurriedly

" All right, give me five minutes" He hears his friend before the click of the phone

" Pans, I'm going to wait for Blaise in the sitting room and then we're going back to 's" He pops his head into her office

" Okay, I'll be visiting later, I just need to get this design done to send off for deadline" She replies from behind her desk

" No worries" Draco says closing the door and heads back into the sitting room

Tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for his friend to arrive, he didn't want to sit down, his mind was racing through thousand of thoughts a second. Then the sound of the floo makes him snap out of his thoughts, Blaise steps through, running his hand through his hair.

" Hey man, what's up?" Blaise asks him

" Something isn't right...did you..notice anything different with Mia last night?" Draco asks the man

" You noticed it too?" Blaise says looking at him

" I didn't really notice it much last night cause I was really tired...but this morning she was gone when I woke up, we fell asleep in the chair together. When she came back, she just..."

" Wasn't Mia?" Blaise finishes the sentence

" Yeah..I mean it was her but not her" He replied

" You think that's not actually Mia?" Blaise asks him

" I'm not sure that it is...she's too...different" Draco says frowning

" We can test out a theory" Blaise says, Draco raises an eyebrow at him to continue

" If it's Mia...she speaks Italian, we can talk in Italian in front of her and see if she understands" Blaise said shrugging his shoulders

" And what if she does understand?" The blonde said

" I don't know Drake, but we can think of something after if she doesn't" He said to Draco

" Okay, let's go" Draco said not losing any more time.

When they arrived back at St Mungo's, they noticed Harry and some Auror's in front of Cassie's room, and Astoria was standing with Hermione. Harry was speaking to Johnson while Terry was missing. The two men ran towards them to find out what happened.

" What's going on? What's happened?" Draco cries out

" Oh Draco, it's horrible!" Hermione says flinging her arms around his shoulders and burying her head into him, it still felt wrong he thought, but stroked her hair.

Harry and Johnson was blocking the door way not letting them through.

" What happened? Is Cassie okay?" Blaise says

" Cassie's not here..." Astoria says sniffling

" WHAT?" Draco yells out

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HERE?" He screams pushing Hermione off him

" Someone took her" He hears Harry say

" TOOK HER? Who was standing here? Johnson?" Draco looks at the Auror

" I wasn't here...Terry and I just changed shifts, I came back because I got a call from Mr. Potter" He explains looking down, Draco could see that he was hurting and felt guilty for yelling at him

" Where's Terry?" Blaise asks

" He's currently in surgery. Someone managed to hit him with a bad curse" Harry explained

" SHIT" Draco cries out punching the wall

" Baby stop, you'll hurt yourself" Hermione says pulling his arm away

" Where were you? I thought you were staying here with her?" Draco growls

" I...I..went to loo...I was only gone for a few minutes" She stutters

Thinking on his feet, Blaise decided to talk in Italian.

" Dove sei andato?" He says

Hermione didn't reply but was looking at Draco, Astoria looked at them confused on what was going on, when no one spoke again as everyone was staring at Blaise looking puzzled, he sighed and spoke again.

"Che sa cosa sto dicendo?" He asks looking at them blankly

" Che cosa sta succedendo?" Astoria asks looking between the three

Hermione hadn't said a word but was looking at Blaise and Draco, Draco looks back at Blaise frowning.

" Hai capito cari?" Draco says still holding onto Hermione, no response came.

He looks up at Blaise shocked, Blaise had a similar reaction but fighting himself to hide it, Astoria's face blanched as she figured out what was happening.

" Er..." Harry coughs

" Potter, we need to talk" Draco says looking at him in the eye

" Yes, we need to go back the office and figure out what's going on" Harry nods at them

" If you need me, I'll be here, my shift won't finish for another couple of hours, but I'm going to try and leave early, I don't think I'm going to be any good...I'm going to contact Pans to let her know what's happening. PLEASE let me know what's happening okay?" Astoria looks straight at Blaise and Draco

" We will Storie, we'll contact you as soon as possible" Blaise says

Draco felt disgusted knowing that this woman wasn't his wife, walking towards the floo, the fake Hermione had latched herself onto his arm, he felt like he was back in Hogwarts when girls randomly stuck by him, especially when Pansy was younger, although they may find it funny now, but this is not the same situation. He looked over at Blaise who caught his eye, both of them was frowning inwardly. As soon as they got the the Auror department, Draco stops Harry in the corridor holding his arm, Harry looks down at his arm and back up to Draco questioningly.

" Blaise and I need to talk to you" He says looking at him firmly

" Yes, I'm just taking you three to my office" Harry says frustratedly, not happy that he was suddenly grabbed

" Potter!, Draco and I need to discuss some things about a bird that's missing" Blaise saying cryptically, hoping that Harry had understood the muggle slang. Harry looked at them both confused but noticed that they were both staring back at him hard with a frown, but Hermione was just as confused, realising that they wanted to speak to him privately he turns to Hermione.

" Okay...Hermione, why don't you sit in the waiting room for a bit" Harry says pointing to a door

" What? Why? Cassie is my daughter too!" Hermione says angrily

" It'll only be a few minutes love, you were okay about it last time when I was talking to him about the bird" Draco says looking at her

" Right..okay, whatever you say baby" Hermione smiles at him and heads inside the waiting room, missing the shocked expression on Harry's face. As the door shut behind her, Harry looks at the other two, they were shaking their heads with their eyes wide, understanding not to talk in the middle of a corridor, he leads them into his office. Blaises closes the door as they all stepped in, Harry opens his mouth to talk but was stopped as Draco had put his hand up indicating him to not speak. He watches as Blaise puts a silencing spell around the room, then nods at Draco. Sighing out loud Draco slumps into the chair in front of Harry while Blaise stands by the door in case anyone came in.

" What...was that? What bird? When did we have a conversation about a bird..?" Harry asks firing questions

" Potter...you're an Auror. You know full well we've never been in a room just us, and we've never talked about a 'bird' and you're a muggle! What's the stupid slang for woman/girl?" Draco replies rubbing his face with his hands. Harry stood thinking on what Draco just said then looks up at them.

" Missing girl?" He asks

" Yes...but not just Cassie" Blaise says, the two watch Harry frowns trying to figure out what they are saying.

" We don't have time for this. That's not Hermione in there" Draco yells pointing at the door

" What?" Harry cries out

" We're saying..Mia...isn't Mia...that's someone else!" Blaise says rolling his eyes in frustration

" Okay...let's calm down" Harry sighs

" CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING, MY WIFE IS MISSING AND MY FATHER IS MISSING, TELL ME HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN" Draco screams, pulling at his hair

" Drake...SIT" Blaise says firmly, Harry was surprised that Draco complied to Blaise's words but was still fisting his hair in frustration

" Are you sure that's definitely not Hermione?" Harry asks them

" Yes! We spoke Italian in St. Mungo's because we all know how to speak Italian, we've lived there for 20 years, not once did she respond!" Draco says

" What if she's just too distraught to respond?" Harry questioned

" Because I was speaking directly at her, you half-wit!" Draco snaps

" And she just agreed, thinking that you two had been alone talking before!" Blaise points out

" Fuck!" Harry cries standing up, heading for the door

" Where are you going?" Draco yelled from his seat

" I'm getting some Aurors to lock that door and stand guard, if it's not Hermione, then whoever it is should change back at some point" He says pulling the door open

" What the fuck is happening Blaise!" Draco cried, now trying to hold back tears, Blaise didn't answer, he didn't have an answer to tell him, he too had tears in his eyes.

They waited there both silently crying, until Harry walks back in and closes the door. Looking at the both of them he noticed the streaks that was down their faces. His insides twist as he felt the guilt rushing over him, he was supposed to be the Head Auror and this case has just gotten worse.

Taking his seat as the other two hadn't said a word since he got back he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in hope that it would relieve of some of his headache.

" Once Terry awakens, we can find out if he saw who it was that hit him. Also I've just got the approval from Kingsley to use veritaserum on Rodolphus at our next questioning-" Harry says

" When is it?" Draco snaps his head up to look at the man

" It will be to today but I don't know when, the guards at Azkaban tend to do things their way and take their sweet time." He replies gruffly looking at his watch

" I want to be there" Draco says

" I can't let you in on the questioning Malfoy.." Harry said quietly, hoping he wouldn't blow up

" You can if we're not in the same room!" Blaise says, the pair of them look at him blankly

" Just use one of those rooms were it has a one-way mirror, I'm sure you have them in interrogation rooms" Blaise rolls his eyes

" The questioning won't be here, they're holding it in Azkaban" Harry reminds him, he hears Blaise groans and looks away.

" I'm sorry that this case isn't going any faster, we're trying as hard as we can" Harry sighs

" I'm not blaming you Potter, I know how the Auror department works, if you didn't notice, my best friend here is a Lawyer and my wife is a Lawyer." Draco mumbles with his head back in his hands looking down. The three of them remained silent for what seemed like forever, none of them had anything else to say, they were waiting to find out who person was in the waiting room that looked like Hermione. Harry shuffles in his seat feeling uncomfortable, Draco was sniffling in his hands while Blaise was staring out the window on the door.

" I'm also sorry for the incident that happened when we saw you all in Diagon Alley.." Harry said quietly, not looking at either of them.

" I'm not going to forgive you for that...Mia will be the one that has to forgive you first" Blaise says still staring out the window

" I'm with Blaise on this one" Harry hears Draco mumble

Harry understood and sat there, neither of them had spoken. Each of them had the same thoughts, what was happening, where's Hermione if the one in the waiting room wasn't her, is Cassie okay? Where's Lucius, is he still alive? Neither of them had the answers, Draco had never felt so much pain before, he regretted ever coming back to England. He had told Hermione that everything would be okay, but he felt that he failed her. Blaise promised that he'd always be there for her, and here he was standing there not knowing what to do, and she was missing, he felt like he failed her. Harry was wondering if he deserved to be Head of the Auror department, he had not only lost one of his charge but the charge and the mother, he felt like a failure to his department.

Hermione sat in the dark, feeling hungry, tired and really frustrated. She had no idea how to get out, all she kept thinking and hoping was that Draco would come for her, that he'd figure it out, that the woman he maybe with wasn't her _' No, don't doubt him. He isn't the smartest wizard of the century for no reason. Just think of a way out off this' _She says to herself. She wished so badly to be back with them, all of them. Trying to find a happy place in her head, she pictured her with her family, all laughing together back in Italy. The picture of the family expanded to having Blaise and Pansy with their children, and then Theo and Astoria with Parker, eventually fading in Matalia, Narcissa and Lucius. She didn't realise that she was crying until she felt the tears slowly fall down her face. Snapping her eyes open, she felt anger once again _' I will get through this! Think Hermione! Think' _Determined to get out of the place, she racks her brains once again.

It had been a couple of hours and neither of them had really moved, Blaise had taken a seat on a small couch, Draco hadn't moved from his seat and Harry was still behind the desk. Apart from Harry getting them coffee's neither of them had spoken. A knock on the door makes the three of them jump up, swinging the door open Johnson sees the three of them, one look at Draco his face scrunches in pain, he had let them down again, he lost Cassie, a little girl that he had gotten close to within the week. Turning to look at Harry, he noticed that his boss looked just as tired and the hope in his eyes for some new information.

" The woman in the waiting room has...changed back.." He says, Draco and Harry both rushed over to the door but Johnson was still blocking them.

" We saw her about to take a sip from a bottle and I was able to stop her, she changed in front of me... ...I should warn you to be prepared..." He says looking at him

" Just let us go and see her!" Draco yells

Johnson steps aside to for the three, walking to the room in a fast pace, the three peered through the small glass pane window on the door, Harry had his mouth hung open as Draco and Blaise turned to look at him. The three men shocked to see Harry's wife sitting there with her head in her hands.

" Potter, you all right?" Blaise says putting a hand on his shoulder

" Just...give me a minute" Harry swallows and leans on the wall.

Draco and Blaise waited as patiently as possible for him, they watched as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Standing back up he nods at the two, and pauses as his hand holds onto the door handle, then swings it open. Ginny looks up at them with her eyes wide open in fear.

The three with Johnson walk in, with Johnson closing the door behind him. The men all look at Ginny waiting for her to say something.

" Harry, I..-" She says weakly

" Where is she?" Draco growls

" I...what?" She replied blinking at him

" . " He spat

" I...I..." Ginny stutters looking down at her hands

" Where is she Ginny!" Harry yells making her jump

" She's...I don't know!" Ginny cried into her hands

" You're lying!" Blaise yells at her

" I'm not, I swear I don't know" She cried more into her hands

" You think I don't know when someone's lying, it's part of my job to know!" He snarls at her

" Ginny..you need to tell us something!" Harry says in a low tone

" I don't know what to tell you" She replied quietly

" What the fuck is wrong with you? We know you polyjuiced to look like my wife! Now tell us where she is! Tell us what you were trying to do! Do you have Cassie too?!" Draco shouts at her

" I..don't know...I don't know where Cassie is either. I wasn't there when she was taken!" She yells back

" Ginny, if you don't tell us now, we'll still get it out of you, so you might as well confess it all now!" Harry sighs

" SHIT!" Draco yelled clutching his hand, everyone looks at him

" Mia..." Draco whispers, loud enough for them to hear, Blaise instantly knew what had happened

" Where is she? Did she tell you?" He says

" She's desperate, it burned real bad, it never burns that bad" Draco says still clutching his hand

" What are you on about?" Harry asks the two

" My ring, my wedding ring, the Malfoy ring. I completely forgot that I can communicate with her through the Malfoy ring, it opens up telepathy for us to send a message when we rub it" He groans, Blaise pulls his hand and puts a cooling charm on it quickly

" 'I'm at the last place you'll find me in'" Draco growls

" What?" Blaise asks confused

" That's the message ' I'm at the last place you'll find me in'" Draco repeats

" Where the hell will that be?" Harry asks

" If she hasn't told the location, it means its unplottable" Draco replies

" Fidelius charm" Blaise states

" Exactly!" Draco groans

The three all baffled on where the location may be, not noticing that Ginny was smirking on the couch.

" It's Potters! It's Potters house" Draco yells

" What?" Harry says wide-eyed

" I remember Mia mentioning your place had that charm on, if you haven't taken it off it's still un-plottable, ' the last place you'll find me', it would be the last place I would suspect" Draco explained

" Are you sure? Why would it be my place?" Harry questioned doubtfully

" I'm positive, she's there!" Draco yelled impatiently

" What are we waiting for?" Blaise yells

" Potter move it, I don't know where you live" Draco growls

Trusting Draco's instincts, Harry quickly moves out the room not before telling an Auror to detain his wife, who started yelling after him, ignoring her he turns to the three of them including Johnson.

" We'll all have to side along since none of you know where it is" He says, pulling Draco's arm as he holds onto Blaise who holds onto Johnson, with a Crack the four of them disappear.

" Hermione I've waited so long for you. I don't know what they've done but I'm running out of ideas" Ron says crouching in front of her

" How many times do I have to tell you, they haven't done anything!" Hermione growls

" They must have done something! You're not stupid enough to go to them willingly" He scowls holding her face in place to look at him

" Don' .me!" She bites snapping her head out of his reach

" You know what, I'm tired of you being such a bitch about this. I'm doing everything I can to help you and you're being ungrateful" He snarls putting both of his hands on her face bringing it to look at him, she could see his angry glare, but also filled with lust, struggling to get out of his reach.

" Maybe I just need a little motivation" Ron grins, moving his hand down her neck making her shiver

" Don't even think about it Weasel" She yells _" please get here soon" _She begs to herself

" Oh Hermione...when you snap out of it, you'll know this is what you want" He replies before she knew it he was attacking her with his lips, pulling her head away she struggles in the binds, and tries to move her head, only to let him attack her neck, feeling disgusted she hopes that Draco could decipher the message.

They landed in the middle of the sitting room, the four all look around and see no one but hearing voices from the back room, rushing in they see a latch that was open on the floor and they could hear two people yelling louder.

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" They all hear Hermione yell, Draco bolted straight for the basement with the others following closely

" Mione, fucking stop movi-" Ron's voice cut off as he was punched from the back of his head and falls onto the side.

They had found him straddling Hermione on the chair, thankfully still fully clothed, she looks up and sees her husband and smiles with relief.

" Draco!" She cried out, he rushes by her and cups her face in his hands.

" Mia, oh Mia...I'm so sorry" He cried.

Blaise had kicked Ron before Johnson could pull him away, although it looked like Johnson wasn't putting up much of a fight against Blaise. Harry had personally cuffed Ron and dragged him upstairs. Untying Hermione from the chair, she jumps straight into Draco's arms. She cried holding onto him, not out off fear, but out of happiness to see him.

" I knew you'd come." She whispers to him

" I'm so sorry I didn't think of it, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He says holding her tightly, then pulling her apart slightly so that he could kiss her passionately, she instantly responds kissing him back hungrily, she missed it so much. As much as he didn't want to, Draco pulled them apart, looking at her deep into her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. He never wanted to have the feeling of not seeing her again.

" I love you so much" He says to her leaning his forehead on hers

" I love you so much more"She replies smiling

" Not possible"He whisper giving her another kiss, they broke apart after hearing a cough behind Draco.

Blaise walks over to the two and puts a hand on their shoulders, Hermione looks up and sees him smiling weakly at her.

" Fratello!" She cried jumping from Draco's arms into Blaise's

" Sorellina..Perdonami" He whispers hugging her

" Let's get out of here!" Draco says to the both of them, Hermione nods, taking hold of her husbands hands, he leads them back up.

Harry and Johnson were both holding Ron by his arms waiting for them, as soon as she came into the light, they all stared at her face, Draco and Blaise looks at her wondering what they were staring at and gasped at the purple and yellow bruise that was on one side of the cheek, she cupped her cheek with a mix of embarrassment and shame, embarrassment that someone were able to lay their hands on her, shame for not being able to stop it from happening and letting them see it. Before she knew it Draco's hand was no longer in hers, she looks to her side but he was already gone.

" YOU BASTARD!" Draco lunges at him with another punch, he was too quick for the Auror's to stop him, but Blaise pulled him back with little force leaving him to lay another punch towards Ron. Hermione pulled Draco back into her arms to calm him down, he felt right again, it was the way she held him, he knew this was his wife. She glares at Ron who was glaring back at them, seeing Draco in her arms flared his anger up again.

" You're a bastard Harry, you're arresting the wrong person! You should be arresting them! You fucking dick, how could you turn you back on me-" His mouth was moving but no sound came out  
They all looked at each other but Blaise was the one with the smirk on his face.

" Thanks" Harry sighs out loud, turning back to the three in front of him

" Let's get back to the ministry" Harry says

"WAIT!" Hermione yells stopping them all, they watched as she walks up to Ron.

" You're disgusting and despicable, I will personally make sure you spend a long time in Azkaban" She sneers, then knees him in his crotch making him double up in pain, but not being able to fall on the floor as two Auror's were holding him up

" THAT was for kidnapping, hitting and trying to have your way with me" and " THIS" she threw a punch square in his nose, making everyone cringe as they hear the crack, " Is for doubting my Husband and brother. I told you! 2nd and 3rd brightest wizard!" Grinning at her work she turns back and takes her husband's hand who gave her a small smile.

" Sorry, I couldn't help it" Hermione shrugs at the men

" Hey, I didn't see anything!" Harry says looking around at the others " Anyone see anything else?" He asks, the others shake their head in reply

" Right, let's get out of here, I have another redhead to question" He says.

* * *

**Dove sei andato? - Where did you go?**

**Che sa cosa sto dicendo – Who knows what I'm saying?**

**Che cosa sta succedendo? - What's going on/What's happening?**

**Perdonami – Forgive me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimier:- I do not own HP or any characters etc**

* * *

They decided to floo straight into Harry's office as it was quicker, Draco was already dreading on telling Hermione about Cassie.

Ron was taken to a cell straight away without needing to be questioned since he was caught red handed, Draco and Blaise had taken Hermione aside and told her about Cassie, she had broken down again in Draco's arms. Too much was happening in such short time she felt like she was breaking into a million pieces. Harry watched as the three of them were holding each other in a three way hug, he felt saddened for many reasons, the pain that they were all going through of a missing child, missing daughter, the pain that Hermione had to endure being kidnapped, and the pain that the scene was a little similar, there were many times in the past where he, Ron and Hermione had a three way hug, now he was the person standing aside watching.

" Sir..Ginerva Potter is in the interrogation room" Johnson says popping his head in his office.

" Right" Harry stands and walks over to the door

" I want to be there" Hermione says breaking away from the group, her eyes now filled with anger, he could almost see the motivation and rage seeping out of her

" Er...we don't really allow others in the room" Harry says

" She tried to be me and take my husband, I think I deserve to hear what she has to say" Hermione snaps, Harry sighs knowing that she was half right, even though the rules were not to allow anyone other than Aurors, he knew that she had a right to know, and Kingsley would probably turn a blind eye on the situation.

" Okay..." Harry says

" Draco comes with" Hermione said holding onto her husbands hands

" Hermione.." Harry shuffles his feet

" He comes with!" Hermione growls at him

" Fine, fine. Just..let us do the questions" He says in defeat, he noticed that neither of them replied or nodded.

" Oh Blaise, you might want to text Storie" Draco says

" Shit, I forgot" Blaise says pulling his phone out

Blaise stood on the other side of the one-way mirror watching, as Harry and an Auror takes a seat across the table while Draco and Hermione took a seat far against the wall. Hermione and Draco both glaring at Ginny who didn't even glance at them when they came in. Harry looked at her in disappointment and shame, he couldn't believe that it was his own wife that was in front of him. From the look of her face, she didn't seem to be saddened or scared any more, she looked infuriated. This was the woman he married, this was the woman that he has three children with, and this was the woman that also committed a crime that she will be imprisoned for, what will he tell the kids? What will Molly and Arthur say to him? For them to find out that their son and daughter were both arrested and awaiting to go to Azkaban will pain them to no end. Why did Hermione had to come back...Shaking his head out of his thoughts he focused himself back to reality.

" State your name" Harry starts

" You know what my fucking name is" She snarls

" And you know what this fucking room is, so state your fucking name" Harry yells

" Ginny Potter" She spat

" Your FULL name" He says not looking at her

" Ginerva Molly Potter"

" Were you involved with the kidnapping of Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asks

" I'm not answering any questions until I get a Lawyer" Ginny replied folding her arms

" And who is going to pay for that lawyer?" Harry snaps

" I still have money in my gringotts account" She cries out

" OUR gringotts accout, and I don't have any intention of paying for you lawyer Ginny" He yells back

" I'm still not answering any fucking questions" Shocked at his reply but still she snarls at him

" Well then this will be taken to the wizengamot" Harry sighs closing the folder in front of it

" I'm not scared. No one will believe a Malfoy over a Potter" She sneers

" We'll see about that!" Hermione says standing up and walking to the door seeing as Ginny hadn't back down.

" Fucking bitch, I don't know what he sees in you" They hear Ginny scoffs as Draco opens the door for them

" A woman that doesn't spread her legs for any man that has money, you Ginerva are a disgrace to all women. When we go to the wizengamot, I will make sure your story is heard by everyone, the WHOLE story!" Hermione sneers back at her then turns into a smirk " And this face here.." She says stroking Draco's face with one finger, making him turn his lips into the famous Malfoy smirk

" Belongs to me, so if you EVER come near him again, I will hurt you so bad that you'll wish for death" she finishes then leaves the room slamming the door behind her, not before Draco pulls her hands to his lips kissing it, looking Ginny straight in the eye doing so. The couple went to the room next to it where Blaise was watching the whole time, to their surprise Kingsley was standing there with him.

" Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. I'm so sorry for what has happened" Kingsley says with deep apologetic tone in his voice

" When are you questioning Rodolphus?" Hermione asks without saying hello

" They're questioning him in Azkaban as we speak, I believe they have the address, but we'll have to wait for the Auror's to come back. The Auror's should be apparating into the office at the end of the hall." Kingsley replied.

Without saying anything else, Draco, Hermione and Blaise all rush out to end of the corridor, flinging the door open to an empty room.

" Mrs Malfoy!" They hear Kingsley calls from the other end of the corridor, he strolls quickly down towards them, she looks at him wondering what else he was meaning to say.

" I believe, this belongs to you" He said handing her her wand back.

" Merlin, I forgot, where did you find this?" She asks clutching her wand to her chest

" It was in Mr. Weasleys pocket" He answers.

" Thank you so much Minister" She replied gratefully

" It's not a problem, I'm still very sorry for what happened. Now I have to get some Auror's prepared, we're planning to raid the places once the Auror's finish questioning Lestrange" He says straightening his cloak

" We're coming with" Draco replied

" I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Kingsley says with concern

" With all due respect sir, but you were the one that said we were better than most of the Auror's at dueling" Blaise says

" Shouldn't Mrs. Malfoy rest" Kingsley replied

" Just give me a sandwich and a drink and I'm ready to go. I can't promise that the ministry will be in one piece if you keep me behind" Hermione says firmly

Kingsley sighs, standing there thinking over the situation, he didn't want to put them through any more stress, on the other hand, he had seen the three of them duel in competitions and he did think they were better at it than some of the Auror's, he had wanted the six of them to join but they had all declined. He also knew that if he let Draco and Blaise go but not Hermione, she would be screaming bloody murder in the ministry. However if either of them were injured or worse, it would be on his hands. It was a hard debate, looking at their faces, he could see the three of them begging in their eyes. Damn, he's going soft, he thinks to himself, he doesn't know why, but he his gut feeling was telling him to bring them along. Finally coming to a decision he turns back the three.

" I suggest you eat quick! Would you like me to contact the Nott's and Mrs Zabini to let them know where you three may be?" He says

" NO!" The three all replied together

" We don't want them to worry, but we'll contact Theo, he can be of help, if that's okay" Draco says explaining their outburst

" Well...I'm already allowing the three of you, might as well make it four" He sighed and walked off.

It was getting late in the evening, but neither of them wanted to wait, they needed to do this. They needed to find Cassie and Lucius. It didn't matter what time it was, the strive and determination to get them safe kept them awake and alert.

They waited impatiently for the Auror's to come out, they had just seen Harry and the Auror come out of the other interrogation room with Ginny cuffed walking between them, Harry's face was blank, the three of them all felt a bit sorry for him, Hermione couldn't help feeling a little responsible for everything. She had barely stomached any solid food, she had slid down the wall sitting on the floor, Draco had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, stopping every few minutes too look in then back to pacing. Blaise had a blank expression on his face, staring into space. Kingsley had came back with a handful of Auror's hovering closely by. They hear footsteps heading towards them in a fast pace, looking in the direction of the sounds. They see Harry with Theo and Astoria.

" Storie? What are you doing here?" Hermione asks

" Mia!" Storie pounces on her for a hug

" Storie? Why are you here?" Hermione asks giving her a hug back and pulls apart

" Chi sono IO?" Astoria frowns at her

" Storie? È indisposto?" Hermione says with concern, putting the back of her hand on Astoria's forehead

" Oh Mia! I'm so glad you're okay" Astoria smiles hugging her again

" Okay...you haven't answered me" Hermione frowns

" You really think you guys get to go without me? Pans I can understand because she has Clayton, but really, you were really going to leave me?" Astoria scowls folding her arms

" Theo?" Draco looks at his friend

" Don't look at me, I'm not getting on my wife's bad side of her wand" Theo says shaking his head

" No, this is good, we work well in a team remember" Blaise says

" Fine...I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Hermione sighs

" No offence Mia but...we just found you, we should be the one saying that" Astoria says putting a hand on her shoulder

" So..um..." Harry coughs shuffling his feet

" Ah...The Malfoy's, Mr. Zabini and...I guess the Nott's are coming with us" Kingsley says with a slight frown

" What?" Harry says then quickly adds " Wait no, I haven't got the energy, whatever you say minister" he sighs rubbing his head

" Mr. Potter, I know this is a difficult time, you needn't come-" Kingsley started to speak

" No, I'm fine. I want to get this case closed, and I want to do at least one thing right" He says stopping the Minister.

Just then they hear a crack from the room, everyone looked at the door as it opened and two Aurors come out surprised by the amount of people standing there. Without saying anything Harry quickly snatched the folder from one of the Auror's hand and skimmed through it, then pulling out a piece of parchment, holding it up in front of the Auror's face.

" These the locations?" He asks, the Auror nods at him

" Right, we need a plan" Harry says taking the lead.

The group of them all cram into Harry's office, after half an hour, they had set on a very vague plan as everyone was not really happy to go along. Draco and Hermione had both put their foot down insisting that they would go into the places first to scan the area, they argued that they were the family that Bellatrix was after and it would be logical that they went in first as Bellatrix likes to taunt them a lot with words, giving the others more time to prepare. Blaise, Theo and Astoria were all angry that they weren't allowed to go in with them as Harry and Kingsley objected to the idea of them going in without any Auror's, they had argued the point of she may not be alone and they don't have any idea's on how many deatheaters there might be.

" Look, while we get her or their attention, you all just get in without being seen. If there is no one in the place that we go to then we'd be out within minutes. Although I'm fairly sure if it was any, it'd be the place in France, that was her favourite" Draco says

" Can we just go, we're wasting time!" Hermione yells

" Okay, okay! Let's get this done" Kingsley says, he didn't want to argue any more, one being stubborn was hard to deal with, but both of them together was impossible.

" We'll apparate outside at this spot and walk our way up, she'll have wards up." Draco says pointing at a map that was on Harry's desk.

Everyone nodded at his location and with a loud crack they were all gone. Landing on the field, Draco points to a direction and the group follows. While heading up a hill, Blaise falls in step with Hermione and Draco. The sky was getting lighter, Hermione could only guess that it was early hours in the moring, she realised that she had been awake for nearly 48 hours, Hermione hoped that the adrenaline in her will last for bit longer, she looked at the crowd and noticed that Draco and Blaise both looked just as tired as well as Harry. Theo and Astoria were the ones that looked more awake.

" Sorellina! Draco, you both better be safe!" He says quietly

" Don't worry Blaise, we're the best duelers out of all of us remember" Draco smirks at him

" I'm serious. I've only just got Mia back, I don't want to lose you or my sister. Just...stick together okay!" Blaise says firmly

" Yes dear brother" Hermione smiles at him, he grabs her hand as they descend down a hill towards a big mansion in front of them.

Getting nearer the the place, they could feel the hum of the magic that surrounded it, the wards were strong but fortunately Draco had the knowledge to break them.

The manor was worn, the walls were darkened with grey and black, it looked like it had been abandoned for a while, as they all stand at the front of the door, Draco and Hermione held each others hand as they nod at the others and Draco opens the door to go in.

It was dark inside, there was, the place was dusty and there were drapes all over the furniture. Hermione shivers as they walk across the open space, as they come across stairs, Hermione was going to go forward but Draco pulled her and shook his head, then tilting to indicate to another room. She wasn't sure what he was getting at but he seemed confident that he knew what we was doing so she let him guide them to what looked like a drawing room, at the corner she saw a door, he looked at her and nodded to let her know that they were going in. As he opens the door, she saw stairs that descends into darkness, Draco takes the first step on the stairs and the pair shiver as they hear a voice call out to them.

" I was starting to think you wouldn't come..." They hear the shrill of a woman's voice

Both knew exactly who it was, Hermione's hand tightened onto her husbands, who squeezed back. Taking a deep breathe, Draco leads them down further into the dark, getting further to the bottom they see dim lights only being lit by torches, instantly Hermione thought _'Dugeons'_.

" I'm waiting.." They hear the woman call out in a sing-a-long tone

Draco saw her first as they got the bottom, there stood Bellatrix looking more psychotic, her hair wildly matted, her dress badly torn, with a sickening smile plastered on her face. Hermione's breathe hitched slightly as she saw the woman's face.

" My dear nephew, it's been a long time...and you've brought the mudblood with you, how sweet...I guess you can say it's a...family reunion" She says coldly with a evil grin, more torches flared as she said this and they saw Lucius in one cell gagged and shackled to the wall, and Cassie in another, curled up in the corner, their eyes widened as they saw Cassie was awake. The little girl looks up and sees her parents, her mouth opens to call but nothing comes out. Lucius stares at them, shaking his head vigorously.

" What have you done to them!" Hermione cries looking at Lucius then to Cassie

" Well you see, I've been hiding myself here for a while, getting by and such but to my surprise when I saw the news that the Malfoy's were back in town and my dear nephew wedded to a disgusting mudblood. I was hoping to have a reunion. Seeing as Lucius here was supposedly the dark lords right hand man, I was sure it was all a plan to bring down the boy wonder and his mudblood friend, but how wrong was I, when my dear brother in law decided to fight against me. To my surprise he defended that thing he calls his daughter in law. Well...since the Malfoy's seem to love mudbloods so much, we thought it would be nice to...use the muggle way of dealing with him." She replied looking at Lucius's missing hand

" What is it that you who blew up Hermione's firm?" Draco growls at the woman

" Oh no...that wasn't me. What that little red headed girl Weasel actually did helped us, putting the picture in there was easy once the place was blown, and the girl helped us more at the hospital, it was much easier getting to the brat of yours. Yes, you see we have been watching for a while, and that Weasley girl jut made things effortless for us. I must say, the girl has a dark streak in her" Bellatrix cackles

" You should have died back in the war, you piece of shit" Draco yells

" That's no way to talk to your aunt!" The crazy witch yells

" Let them go!" Hermione yells, Bellatrix scowls at her and sends a hex her way only to be shielded by Hermione

" Well, I see that you've improved in your skills. No matter...you still won't beat us." Bellatrix replies in her high pitched voice

" Us?" Draco asks, he knew what she meant, they both did, but he was buying time, hoping that the others will have already came into the building since they hadn't gone back out.

" You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to do this on my own did you? The woman replies back

Four other's step out from the shadows in long black cloaks, holding their head high, Draco and Hermione was shocked to see that amongst them the Nott Sr, they had been told that he was sentenced to Azkaban for his entire life. They also recognise the others to be Goyle Sr, Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood. The four surrounded them as Bellatrix let out a cold laugh making the insides of Draco squirm. It was then that they heard footsteps running down the stairs, Bellatrix's head snapped towards the direction and sent a spell up, locking the door to the dungeons. Blaise, Theo and Astoria stepped out into the lighted area all shocked but composed themselves quickly, aiming their wands at the death eaters.

" I see you brought some friends Draco, you've made a mistake!" Bellatrix snarls, she looks over to Yaxley who grins and quickly points a wand to Lucius

" NO!" Hermione yells, but Yaxley had already sent a crucio to Lucius who shook in pain

Hermione sends a spell to throw Yaxley back with a grunt, Bellatrix growls and points her wand at Hermione again only to be shielded by Draco this time, flying a hex towards her. In a split second, the death eaters all start throwing hex's at them, and was a full battle. They could hear voices upstairs and the thumping against the door. But neither of them could get to it, Yaxley and Hermione were in a battle, while Draco was taking on his aunt, Blaise was battling Goyle Sr, Astoria was fighting against Rookwood and Theo was fighting against his own father.

" You have brought me nothing but disappointment Theo" Nott Sr yells at him

" It is you that disappoints me, you have shamed our family name" Theo growls sending him another hex

" How dare you, you are no son of mine!" The elder Nott yells firing a curse towards him, Theo blocks it successfully and sends him hurling in the air to a corner, flaring with anger he fires hex after hex. Nott Sr, barely managed to dodge them, sending them a curse that skimmed across Theo's arm, cutting him as it slides across his skin, Theo grabs on as the pain starts spreading through his arm. Then as he lifts his wand up he felt a pain shooting through his entire body like thousands of knives, falling over in pain from the crucio he holds onto his wand tighter knowing that if he let go it would be a losing battle.

As Senior Nott lets the crucio go he lets out a low laugh, ascending towards Theo was was panting trying to catch his breathe he grins at him with his wand pointing downwards at his son,

" Any last words my dear son?" He snarls, Theo glares at his father, his wand in his hand on the floor point at his father's feet, he quickly casts a non-verbal spell, making the floor icy. Success in Theo's spell made the elder Nott fall onto the ground with a thump, he quickly stuns the man and binds him. Sighing as he saw that his father he slowly pushes himself off the ground with a groan, walking up to his father's unconscious body he looks at the man and mutters " You were never a father to me anyway" and turns around to help Astoria.

It didn't look like she needed much help, she was firing shocking spell towards Rookwood, normally it's a mild electric current that goes through the person's body, but used too heavily and too many times can cause the person much pain. He slid across the floor next to his wife, and started firing hex's at the man, she glanced at him and sees him grinning at her, smiling back at her husband she starts firing more spells at him.

" What do we have here? Trying to help your wife and the little one, how touching" Rookwood taunts, Theo and Astoria's face shocked at his words, both pointing their wand at him

" Oh, you don't know. Well this will be fun" He grins at them shooting another curse at Astoria who deflected it just

" I'm surprise you haven't noticed Astoria, you're supposedly a healer" Rookwood taunts again

" I...don't know what you're talking about" Astoria growls throwing a hex at him

" My dear, you're with child, my have been going wild since you started battling me" He grins evily

" You will not touch my wife!" Theo yells, with a surge of adrenaline, he throws hex after hex alongside with Astoria

Rookwood was no match for the two being together, he was disarmed by Theo after dodging one of his spells but was caught on Astoria's spell sending him straight into the air floating and not being able to get down. As soon as he was bound by her husband Astoria dropped the man onto the floor with a thump and Theo hit him with a stunning spell. As soon as the man was down, Theo held his wife in his arms.

" You're...pregnant?" He whispers

" I didn't know...I swear I didn't...I've had no morning sickness..nothing" She cries

" Shh...it's okay...you're okay..." He says stroking her hair

" We better get Cassie and Lucius" She nods sniffing pulling away from him

" Do not go into another battle, get Cassie and stay out the way Storie" She hears her husband tell her firmly, not wanting to argue she nods and rushes to the cell that the little girl was held in. She really didn't know that she was pregnant, if she was it would be still very early, but now having a feeling that Rookwood wasn't lying, she didn't want to put herself in any danger that can harm the baby so she agree with Theo in staying out the way.

Yaxley had underestimated the woman he was battling against, she was quick, and dodged or deflected nearly every one of his curses, he sends another curse at her and watches as she dodges it successfully again, the witch started firing more hex's his way with full rage. He shields one but missed another making him fall on one knee, he was suddenly aware that one of his legs were numb and couldn't keep himself up properly, cursing out loud he fires sectumsempra towards her, her eyes widened as she slides to dodge it but it slid across her wand arm, cuts formed all down her arm as she cries out in pain. Blaise looks over and sees her holding onto her arm, but then was hit by a curse sending him flying back into the bars of a cell, groaning in pain he looks at the man in front of him and quickly rolls over to dodge another curse. He managed to make his way to Hermione, standing back to back with her, sending more hex's towards Goyle Sr.

" MIA!" He yells, firing another hex at the man

" I'm fine" She yells back shielding one from Yaxley

Blaise started picking up debris around the room and throwing it at Goyle Sr, making it difficult for the man to block, after many throws Blaise saw the opportunity and disarmed the man, sending him another hex for good measure to knock the wind out of him then stunned him, turning around quickly to help his sister he saw that she was binding the man, sighing with relieve he quickly points his wand at the unconscious man he was fighting against and bound him. Hermione looks over her shoulder and saw Blaise looking back, they gave each other a small smile before they hear Draco cry out in pain. Both of them snap their heads towards where his voice was coming from and saw him on the floor writhing in pain as Bellatrix laughs with her wand pointing at him.

" DRACO!" Hermione cries running towards him with Blaise right behind her

Bellatrix snaps her head up to see them running, she starts firing hex's towards them, shuffling back slightly as she realised that she was the only one left, she screams out in rage and throws curses after curses. Draco groans in pain as he rolls to his side, slowly getting to his feet he stands up by his wife panting, then as he sees his wife get thrown backwards to a wall a surge of adrenaline hit him, he yells out and throws hex's towards his aunt, with Blaise by his side. The pair of them worked together firing hex's towards the psychotic woman, giving her no chance to fire any curses back but to shield the one's that was aimed at her. Draco throws a hex at her that went through her shield she stumbles back slightly but was caught by Blaise's binding spell, falling onto her side. She watches as the two men walk towards her with their wands pointed at them.

It sickened Draco that the woman was grinning as she saw their faces

" Are you going to kill me now dear Draco?" She says

" No." He growls at her with his wand at her face

" I know, I knew you were too weak to kill, your mother was weak your father is weak, and you, are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a wizard. You filthy blood traitor." She snarls

" You're wrong Bellatrix, I can kill, I want to fucking kill you, but I just choose not to kill you, death is too good for you. I want to you rot in Azkaban, I want you to sit in a cell next to your bastard of a husband and watch each other die in the cell" Draco says before stunning her.

Theo had gotten Lucius out and had gone to get the door open, the spell that Bellatrix had used locked on the inside making it not possible for the others to get in, it was shielded with a spell where they couldn't blow it up. The shock on their faces as they ran into the dungeon to see the death eaters all bound on the floor and the five of them battered and bruised but still standing. Draco had managed to break the curse that was on the lock of Cassie's cell, Cassie ran straight to her father in tears. Hermione was being held up by Blaise as her side was in pain from being flung across the room, Astoria was healing the minor cuts and bruises on Lucius. Kingsley looked around the room and at the five in front of him, he still wished that they were part of the Auror team, they would have made great Auror's. Harry was stunned that the group had taken down the death eaters themselves, the Auror's had taken them straight to Azkaban, they would be in trail but everyone knew what the outcome would be. Harry and Kinglsey went to St Mungo's with the others to get healed.

They were all put in a ward together par from Lucius who was under surgery, he had internal bleeding and had been under several crucio's, they found his left limb wrapped with a dirty dishcloth. Hermione was on the bed with Cassie as the little girl didn't want to leave her mothers side, she had been silenced during the time in the cell, they were relieved to find out that she could talk, fortunately her mental health was fine. Once everyone had been examined, neither of them were discharged, they were to stay for the night at least. Kinsgley sat somewhere near the the center off the room with Harry close to Hermione's bed.

" Well...I knew you were impressive, are you all sure you don't want to be part of the Auror team?" Kinsgley says relaxing in his chair, finally. Harry looked at him with his mouth open, he didn't know that Kingsley had offered them a position in the past.

" No thanks Kingsley, like we said last time, we're happy in our field" Draco chuckles

" I think I've had enough action to last me a life time" Hermione smiles, stroking Cassie's hair who had fell asleep

" I can dream can't I?" The old man says making the others laugh lightly

" I think I speak for us all that we thank you for thinking of us, and if we ever change our minds, we'll contact you" Blaise says

" I never knew you were all so good at dueling." Harry finally spoke

" Well Potter, what's that saying...never judge a book by it's cover" Theo says grinning at him

" Yeah..Hermione use to tell me that all the time." He says

" I think we should leave them to rest now, and I don't think we'll be needing statements, so just close the case " Kingsley says standing up

" Yes sir" Harry replies following him

" Rest well, all of you, and I shall see you all soon." Kingsley smiles at them all

" Thank you Minister" Draco says giving the man a wave, the man nods, as Harry gives them a wave and leaves with him.

The five all sigh and lean back on the bed.

" Theo?" Blaise calls out

" Yeah?" They hear him from the far end

" You all right mate?" Blaise asks

" Yeah why?" Theo asks

" You know why Theo" Draco says

" I'm fine, I'm more than fine" Theo sighs

" Are you sure?" Astoria says from the bed next to him

" Yeah...I know you're all worried because it was my father, but honestly I stopped thinking of him as my father years ago. So seriously, I'm fine. And you! You're pregnant you shouldn't have come" Theo says, making the group gasp, they could hear that he was half smiling as he was talking.

" You're pregnant!" Hermione cries  
" Storie!" Draco yells out  
" You shouldn't have come" Blaise growls, the three had all spoken at the same time

" I didn't know! I swear, I really had no clue until Rookwood said something" Astoria says defending herself

As the group lay in silence, slowly starting to drift off, but awoken when Blaise spoke " Pans is gonna kill us!" making them all laugh

" Yeah...she doesn't like to miss out on anything" Hermione says

" You think Lucius is okay?" Theo asks

" Yeah, when I was healing him in the dungeons, he's actually quite tough, he endured a lot and was still awake. I'm sure that he'll be fine" Astoria answers

Draco and Hermione were both thinking about how Lucius will be after, he had lost his wand hand after all, but still, they were relieved that he was alive. Each one of them drifted off to much needed sleep. It wasn't till afternoon when they were all woken up by Matalia and Pansy walking in, yelling and telling them off for going with the Auror's. Pansy being angry was putting it lightly, she didn't hold back to show how furious she was with them for leaving her behind, she had thought that Astoria was also left at home but when she went to Nott Manor and it was empty she had realised what happened.

Blaise got an earful the most off his wife, Matalia was telling Blaise and Hermione off for being part of something so dangerous. Narcissa wasn't with them when they came in, turns out she had rushed to Lucius's room to see how he was. As much as the two women in the ward with them were angry, they still smiled and hugged every one of them, telling them all that they were glad that they were safe. Draco had managed to get out of his bed and shuffled to into Hermione's with Cassie snuggled between them.

Johnson had came while the women were visiting, it was the first time that they had seen a genuine happy smile on the man's face as he came over to talk to them and Cassie. The little girl was delighted to see the Auror and jumped to him for a hug, and then was forever talking about random things to him. Hermione and Draco were happy to see Cassie acting her old self so quickly, but they both had a feeling that it was because of Johnson. Hermione had drifted in and out of sleep a lot during the day they were at St Mungo's and Draco had made sure no one woke her whenever she fell asleep since she had very little before.

Finally knowing that everyone was okay, including Lucius who was recovering well Hermione and Draco were able to relax for the first time in weeks. Hermione, Draco and Blaise had to stay an extra night, Astoria and Theo had no major injuries, just a couple of bruises and scrapes so they were able be discharged. They had found out Astoria was three weeks pregnant, thankfully the baby was doing fine, she had been told to not put herself in any more danger. Cassie was not happy that she had to sleep in her own bed, neither was Draco, but during the night Draco snuck out of his bed and climbed into Hermione's who was more than happy to let her husband hold her while they sleep.

" I never want to be without you again" Draco whispers to her, stroking her hair

" And you never will" Hermione replies snuggling more into the crook of his neck as he sighed in content.

" I never did thank you for saving me" Hermione whispers looking up into his eyes

" I couldn't have if you never sent me the message, I was stupid to not think of the ring in the first place" Draco replies tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and gently stroking her face with his knuckles

" You were the one that was able to solve the message" She said leaning into his touch

" I learn from the best" He chuckles lightly

" You're such a kiss ass" She smiles leaning towards him

" Only to you my love" He whispers back closing his eyes, letting their lips touch. Hermione snakes her arms around his waist, as Draco pulls her head to him more for a deeper kiss.

" Knock it off! I don't want to hear any of that!" They here Blaise from the other side of them, breaking the kiss apart, they both giggle like teenagers.

" Sorry Blaise" They both said still in fits off giggle

" Will you both shut up. You'll wake up Cassie" He says, but they could hear the hint of a smile as he spoke

" Goodnight Fratello" Hermione says softly, snuggling back into the position before

" Sleep well" He replies, they hear him shuffling in the bed and went back to being still.

Draco strokes his wife's hair gently hearing her sigh he carries on until he feels her breathing even out, knowing that she had fallen asleep he kisses the top of her head.

" I love you always" Closing his eyes and letting the his tiredness take over him he hears her whisper back " and forever"

* * *

**Chi sono IO – Who am I?**

**È indisposto – You unwell?**

**Next chapter is the last one :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :- I do not own HP or any characters etc**

* * *

The trails for the deatheaters were short, as they were all held together, every one of them were sent to Azkaban for life, there would be no chance of them ever being released. It had quickly came to the day of Ginny and Ron's date for trial. Hermione standing in front of the floor length mirror fidgeting in her outfit, she was nervous on how the trial would go. Blaise took it upon himself to be the prosecutor against Ron and Ginny, he didn't want anyone else to be lenient and he wanted to see it himself that they would get the maximum punishments for what they did to his sister. Draco came over and stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and looks at her through the mirror.

" You ready for this?" He asks her

" Yes! I'm ready to watch Blaise win these cases" She replies smiling

" Well, he never loses a case" Draco says reassuringly

" That he doesn't" She said sighing

" Come on" He says pulling her away from the mirror.

Cassie and Clayton was staying with Matalia and Narcissa while the couple left to meet the others for the trial. As they walk into the court room, it was filled with people, however no press were allowed in as Blaise had made sure of that. Kingsley had decided to be the judge off the trial and was already seated. They saw Blaise at a table in front, Hermione and Draco went and sat by him as the Pansy, Theo and Astoria took a seat in the crowd behind them. Hermione didn't miss Molly and Arthur Weasley sat not far from the others with a glare towards her. Harry was also sitting at a table next to them with a couple of Aurors, he hadn't looked their way as they came in. Blaise slides over the case he had written up to Hermione with a smile, she skims through it quickly and grins back at him, nodding in approval. As the door closes, Kingsley stands up, with the rest of the room following.

" I hereby start this trial on Ginerva Molly Potter vs Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Malfoy for kidnapping and impersonating Hermione Malfoy against her will. Please bring in Mrs Potter" Kinsgley calls out and sits back down

Two Aurors brought in Ginny, her hands were cuffed as well as her legs, she was wearing the same outfit that she was in the last time they saw her. Her face all pale without any make up, her hair a mess, her expression blank as she sat down in the stand. True to Harry's words, he hadn't paid for a Lawyer for her, leaving her to defend for herself. He had checked the gringotts bank, turns out there were checks coming in from men that she had affairs with, usually thrice a month. He decided to send the money back to the men and took Ginny's name off the account, he wanted nothing to do with them men nor did he want to know who they are, he had a feeling he'd do something he'd regret if he found out.

" You are aware of the charges Mrs. Potter" Kinsgley asks her, she nods at a reply

" How do you plead?" He looks down at her

" Not guilty!" She replied firmly, he frowns at her reply, and the room bustle with murmurs

" Let's begin" Kingsley says

" If I may minister, before we start. I would like to hand this to you" Blaise says standing up, holding up a piece of parchment, receiving a nod from the man Blaise approached the bench and handed the parchment over before sitting back down.

" It seems that has been given the approval of having veritaserum to be used in this case" Kingsley says hiding a grin.

" What? I do not consent to that!" Ginny yells standing up

" I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but it's already been approved, you will have to take the veritaserum" He says to her

" I will not take the stupid potion!" She yells frantically

" That is not your decision now Mrs Potter" He replies sternly, nodding at the two Auror's standing by her, one goes off to the back and quickly comes back with a vial in his hands.

" You will take the veritaserum or we will have to make you" The Auror says holding it out to her

" Well then you'll have to make me" She spat at him

The Auror sighs and tilts his head towards her at the other Auror, as one of them held her sat down tilting her head up and held her nose the other pours the liquid into her mouth and clamps her mouth shut, leaving no drop behind. Assured that she had swallowed the potion, they nod at Kinglsey and steps back.

" You may start Mr. Zabini" Kingsley says to Blaise who nods in return.

Standing up he walks over to Ginny, and paces in front off her for a few seconds, stopping and grinning at her he starts questioning.

" What is the purpose behind kidnapping Mrs. Malfoy" He asks her

" Because Ron wanted her back and I wanted her away from Draco" Ginny hears herself reply in shock

" So _you_ and Ronald Billious Weasley planned the kidnap together?"

" …...Yesss" She growls, the room gasps at her response

" What is the purpose behind you using polyjuice potion to turn yourself as ?" He snarls at her

" So that I can get close to Draco Malfoy" She replied, Hermione's hand squeezed her Draco's hand hearing this

" And why do you want to get close to " Blaise raises an eyebrow at her

" Because he's the only man who I couldn't have!" She yelled making everyone burst into whispers, but only stopped by Kingsley slamming the small hammer.

" Why? Why him?" Harry yells out standing up

" Mr. Potter!" Kingsley bellows

" What did I just say? He's the only one that I couldn't have, he has money, he has the looks, I want him, she doesn't deserve him" She yelled again

" Mr. Potter, sit down!" Kingsley yells, as Harry slowly takes his seat glaring at his so-called wife, the minister nods at Blaise to continue

" What were you planning to do with Mrs. Malfoy?" Blaise bites trying to keep his temper

" Nothing, I wasn't going to do anything, that was Ron's part, he was supposed to take her away" She replied, there was a pause in the room

" Are you responsible in putting the explosives in GMZ Attorney of Law?" Blaise asks, shocking Ginny as she didn't think they would know about that

" Yes.." She bites

" And what was your reason behind doing this?" She hears him ask

" I was aiming for Hermione and you" She snarls at him, he glares back at her

" Well, that didn't work" He snaps

" My mistake, if I had known the schedule it would be a hell of a lot different" She snorts

" How many affairs have you had?" Harry suddenly asked, making the room gasp and look at her questioningly

" Why are you asking that? That's got nothing to do with this?" Ginny yells

" Answer the damn question" Harry shouts at her, Kinsgley was about to shout out to stop when they hear her reply

" I don't know, I lost count" She snaps at him, his face raged with anger

" Why Ginny! Why?" Harry cries out

" Because they gave me money! You don't earn enough for me!" She yelled at him, his face blanched at the response, the crowd burst into whispers again, Molly starts sobbing loudly into her husbands arms. Theo, Astoria and Pansy weren't shocked at her answers but was shaking their head.

" Quiet!" Kingsley yells out making everyone hush

" Tell them!" They all turned to Hermione

" What?" Ginny glares at her

" What happened in Italy when you came over after you received my invitation to my wedding!" Hermione asked quickly knowing that she would have to answer under the truth potion, everyone looked at Ginny to respond not knowing what Hermione's question meant, Harry had wanted to know so long his focus entirely on his wife.

" Fine! Not like I have anything to hide any more" The red-haired woman says, looking away as she spoke

" I went to Italy when I got the invitation for the wedding. I went there to break them up, when I first saw that she was marrying Draco, I couldn't let it happen. So I went there and I drugged him, to make it look like he was having an affair with me, I wanted Hermione to catch me with him so that she would leave him, but the pug faced bitch caught me before I could get him in the bed. She hexed me out the room, then the lot of them found me in the hotel I was staying at and said that if I left and never went back they wouldn't call the Auror's on me. That bitch over there doesn't deserve him" She explains, yelling out the last sentence pointing at Hermione.

" You could never have me, and you will never have me. You are nothing! You're a whore! You should have realised that back in Hogwarts, you slept with nearly every guy in Slytherin, including Theo! And none of them cared because they all knew you were just a shag." Draco snarls at the woman standing up, Hermione tries to pull her husband back down with her to sit. The room all gasped at Ginny's statement and was whispering all over again, Theo looked ashamed.

" Quiet! QUIET!" Kingsley yells out " Let's just wrap this up" He mutters to Blaise

" Right. Ginerva Molly Weasley, you were involved in kidnapping Hermione Jean Malfoy correct?" Blaise asks

" Yes" Ginny grumbles

" And you had taken polyjuice potion to impersonate Hermione Jean Malfoy in order to seduce her husband and to steal him for his money correct?" Blaise asks again

" Yes" She snarls looking at Hermione and Draco, with that Blaise walks back to the table and takes a document out of the folder, walking back and handing it to the minister. As Kingsley looks over the documents, Blaise had taken his seat next to Hermione again holding her hand.

" All in favour of Ginerva Molly Weasley to be charged guilty please raise a hand" Kingsley calls out to the jury, no surprise as everyone held their hand up, including Hermione, Draco and Blaise.

" Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are guilty as charged and I hereby sentence you to 10 years of Azkaban, and 5 years of community service after you are released for impersonating a person without consent and took part in crime for kidnap" Kingsley says

Without saying anything, Ginny glares at the two as she gets pulled out by the Aurors.

Hermione couldn't be more proud off Blaise, smiling at her brother he grins back at her. They could her Molly sobbing loudly behind them. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, she wanted to say something but thought it was better not to as she hadn't actually seen the woman in years, and the first time meeting was in court. Harry had his head in his hands, not looking up, he knew that she was going to be sentenced but he didn't know anything about Italy, and that had hit him badly. They had no time as the next trial was happening already. Kingsley had stood up once again hushing the room and called in Ron Weasley. As Ron sat in the stands glaring at Draco, Blaise once again stood up and handed a parchment to Kingsley.

" Mr. Weasley has consented in using veritaserum already" He nods at Blaise

As an Auror hands over a vial to Ron, he takes it in one gulp. Satisfied that the man had swallowed the potion. Blaise stood in front of the man.

" Do you confess in taking part in kidnapping Hermione Jean Malfoy?" Blaise asks

" I did not kidnap her! I was saving her!" Ron cries out

" Did you or did you not take Hermione Jean Malfoy without her consent" Blaise yells

" I took her without her consent, but she was unconscious" Ron yells

" And why was she unconscious?" Blaise asks him

" Because I knocked her out with a stunning spell" Ron bites out not being able to stop the words falling out of his mouth, everyone gasps again hearing him

" And where is the exact location did you take her to?" Blaise asks carefully, wanting the full answer

" I took her back to Harry's house, in the basement" He replies, Draco growls, Hermione puts holds on this hand for comfort, for both of them.

" What did you do to her when she was there?" Blaise asks him

" I tied her up to a chair" Ron snarls

" Did you do anything to her when she was strapped to the chair?" Blaise growls, knowing the answer

" I...hit her once...and I...tried to have sex with her" He said trying to stop himself from speaking, the room gasps again and started talking loudly.

" QUIET!" Kingsley bellows at them all

" Did you have knowledge on what Ginerva Molly Weasley was up to while you got hold of Hermione Jean Malfoy?" Blaise says folding his arms to stop him from throwing a punch at the man

" She was Polyjuiced as Hermione at St Mungo's" He replies

" So you were aware that she was impersonating Hermione!" Blaise asks with his teeth clenched

" Yes" He replied looking down at his hands

" Mr. Zabini, I think we've heard enough. All in favour of Mr Weasley to be charged as guilty please put their hand up" Kingsley says stopping the lawyer, he knew that Blaise was about to burst, once again everyone had put their hand up as well as some from the audience stand.

" Ronald Billius Weasley, I hereby sentence you to 25 years in Azkaban for kidnap, battery, sexual abuse and attempted rape" Kinsgsley calls out and hits the small hammer

" No! NO! I WAS SAVING HER. SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THEM, WITH THAT BASTARD, HERMIONE BELONGS WITH ME.." Ron yells struggling against the Auror's that were dragging him from the stand

" TAKE HIM AWAY" Kingsley yells out.

It was over, Hermione and her friends were all relieved that the cases were finished. Blaise was happy that he was the one to be the prosecutor for the case and the others could not be more proud.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had taken it out on Hermione, more Molly than Arthur who mainly stood there doing nothing, the woman blamed Hermione and Draco for their children's actions, she accused the others for poisoning Hermione's mind. However, the three couple's couldn't care less what the Weasley's thought or said. Needless to say Molly had a hatred against Harry for taking part in sentencing them to Azkaban, Arthur had some sense in trying to stay civil to Harry as he did wanted to see his grandchildren which Harry now had full custody over, Ginny had lost any custody over them as soon as she was sentenced to Azkaban. Harry had decided to file in a divorce, and decided to raise the children on his own.

The press eventually got hold off the cases, but Malfoy's name was nowhere to be seen, only Ginny and Ron's story was printed with the details of what they did but not to who. After a while things were starting to get back to normal for the six friends. Everyone fell back into their routine surely but slowly.

Lucius had been recovering well, however without his left hand, he had worked on using his right hand for magic, it was a long process which he has to go to 's for on a weekly basis. He had been getting better at it and was able to perform simple spells, but not hold it for a long time, the healers at St Mungo's had mentioned that it would take time for him to get use to it, but eventually it can be done, after all, magic runs through a person body, not just one hand. He was confident that he would be able to do it, with the support of his wife Narcissa, they practice everyday.

GMZ was working well and the grand opening was successful, they were already well-known in England since they had heard about Blaise during Ron and Ginny's trails. M&N was finishing off the touches in their office and was soon to be opened.

Kingsley kept in touch with the three couples, and were on great terms. Hermione and Draco finally arranged to meet up with George and Angelina, George had never once doubted Hermione and he was appalled that his brother and sister had done the things to them. It took them a while to get use to having Draco around, but after Draco invited him and Angelina to a friendly quidditch match with the others, to Weasley's surprise seeing Hermione flying and participating in a game, George and Draco ended up on the same team opposing Hermione and Angelina, the game had brought them to become more friendly.

Scorpius, Trenton and Parker were kept in the dark about certain incidents, they were never aware that their parents had taken part in a duel with the deatheaters, nor did they find out that Cassie was kidnapped for a short period of time. However they did hear about the trials since they were printed in the papers, all three of them were shocked to find out what had happened to Hermione as the adults couldn't hide it any more but they were happy with the outcome. Terry Boot recovered well, and had given in a statement to say that it was Yaxley that came to 's and cursed him.

After the case was closed the two Auror's were no longer needed to be around Cassie, but Johnson would still visit sometime to see the little girl, he had a connection with her and saw her as his little sister. Matalia Zabini had went back to Italy after everyone was settled again, as much as she loved being in England and being with the children, Italy will always be her home and she couldn't part with it, the three families all promised that they would go back to Italy for summer holidays, Blaise and Hermione reminded her that their firm was over there and they would most likely be visiting often for business meetings and they wouldn't go there without seeing their mamma.

The Malfoy's had decided to demolish the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had said that the place held too many bad memories, and they shouldn't have went back there to live, instead they bought a much nicer manor in the same area as Blaise and Pansy. With Narcissa being the decorator, she had the place done up in no time. Hermione and Draco was glad that they moved, they originally didn't want to go back to the old Malfoy Manor to begin with but didn't have to heart to say no to the elder Malfoys when they first returned.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in their sitting room together, Hermione reading leisurely, leaning on the arm of the couch with her feet on Draco's lap, he was flicking through channels on their tv. Lucius and Narcissa were in the garden practising performing spells again, they normally would be out there as it was an open space so nothing would be broken, Lucius had broken many windows and objects while trying to levitate something and it would go flying across the room. Cassie was out with Blaise, Pansy and Clayton for the day, Astoria and Theo were both having some couple time. The group would all still meet nearly every evening, for some time together. They had many 'group meetings' since the case closed, each one of them had a difficult time moving on, but with the 'group meeting's they were all each others support and were all happy to leave the past behind. Going to shooting duels were still a frequent hobby that they do, occasionally they would see Neville and Terry there, which after Neville witnessing how friendly Terry was with the group, and finally hearing Terry tell him about bits of the case and how he had actually known the Malfoy's fo a while he had relaxed wasn't so wary with them.

Hermione and Draco both felt a tingle and looked at each other, wondering who was at the door as one of the wards had been breached.

" Were you expecting someone?" Hermione asks her husband

" No, I was just going to ask you" He says, she shakes her head in reply.

The pair of them went to the front door, to find Harry standing there.

" Potter" Draco says nodding at him

" Hello Harry" Hermione says politely

" Malfoy, Hermione. I'm sorry to intrude, I should have called first, I was wondering if I can talk to Hermione for a bit" Harry says rubbing the back of his neck

Draco looks at his wife, he knew that she would say yes.

" I'll be in my office, you can use the sitting room" He says giving her a kiss on the cheek

" Thanks" She smiles back at him

Harry follows Hermione across the foyer into the sitting room, it was much larger than the sitting room he was at in the old Malfoy Manor but with the same cosy feel to it. He sits down on an armchair and watches as Hermione calls a house elf for tea and biscuits. At first he wondered why she was okay with it, but then he noticed that the house elf was well dressed in actual clothes that fit them, he figured that Hermione being Hermione would treat them well.

" So...what brings you here Harry?" Hermione asks sipping her tea

" I was just hoping to have a small chat, you know...get some stuff off our chests" He says

" Okay..." She eyes him warily

" I want to apologise for everything that's happened. I know that a lot of it isn't my fault technically, but I do feel a little responsible" He starts off

" I don't blame you Harry, you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm sorry too...for what happened with Ginny and Ron" Hermione replies

" You're really happy then, with them" He sighs

" Yes. I really am, they're my family and my best friends" She replied smiling

" I'm sorry about our past. I know that I could have been a better friend" Harry says not looking at her in the eye

" It's okay Harry, I forgave you a long time ago. Something's are just not meant to be, I'm not sorry for what happened in our past because...I wouldn't have found what I have now, and that may sound horribly selfish but it's how I feel" She says softly

" I understand, however if we're being honest. I guess a part of me still wished that you hadn't came back" He sighed again

" Me too actually" She replied shocking him, seeing his expression she leans back into the chair

" If I never came back, none of this would happened, you would still have Ron and Ginny, and my family and friends wouldn't have to go through the mess" She says

" I agree...but one thing I do know though, if it didn't happen. I wouldn't have known that Ginny cheated on me many times and about Italy." She hears him say

" I'm sorry Harry, for what you had to go through, and I know how things have impacted on your life, I'm truly sorry that you have to be the one to go through it" She says sincerely

" I know that too, and...I'm glad that you were able to find family and friends when you left, even if this is the outcome." He said back

" Thank you" She replied smiling at him

" Don't worry...I still have friends, and I still keep in touch with Molly and Arthur, not that we really talk, it's more for the kids" He says knowing that she was thinking about it

" That's good" She said not knowing what else to say

An awkward silence hung in the air as minutes. Neither of them had anything else to say, their friendship no longer existed, they were now merely acquaintances, and with everything that's happened, they both knew that their friendship wouldn't be fully repaired even if they tried.

" Well, I best be off, I got some work to do at the office" Harry said getting up

" Thank you for visiting" Hermione says standing up after him

" Oh, I also came to give you this" He says pulling out a ring from his pocket and hands it over to her, looking at it she realised it was Lucius's wedding ring.

" Thank you so much for giving this back, Lucius will be grateful" Hermione smiles at him

" It's no problem...I'll see myself out. Take care Hermione. Maybe we'll have coffee one day" He says extending a hand out.

" Maybe one day. Good bye Harry" She smiled taking his hand, they both knew that it was unlikely they would meet for coffee.

She watches as he leaves the room, feeling slightly saddened she knew that she would never speak to him again, she knew that he wouldn't go out his way to contact her, nor she would go out her way to contact him, their friendship was nothing but a fond memory now.

Hearing the front door close, she sighs and walks over the side table, picking up one of her favourite pictures. She smiles as she sees the six of them in their graduation gowns all smiling and waving at the camera, it was three of the best years off her life.

Hermione considers herself very fortunate, people can go through life with one or two best friends, a couple of just friends and many acquaintances. She however has six people in her life that she calls best friend, and that is hard to come by, considering she has more best friends than she can count on one hand. She finds herself being grateful for Ron cheating on her so many years ago, if he hadn't, she wouldn't have gone travelling, she wouldn't have visited Italy, and she wouldn't have went to the coffee shop that changed her life for the better, she had found where she belonged, with the people that she is looking at in the photo.

Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, Draco leans his head on her shoulder and looks at the picture.

" Everything okay love?" He asks kissing her by the ear

" Yes, everything's fine" She leans into his embrace

" Do you still regret coming back to England?" He asks her

" No...no I don't, we've had some...interesting times...but we've all came out fine and still together" She sighs

" You sure everything is okay?" He asks with concern

" Everything is perfect, and it has been for a long time, because I found where I belong" She smiles putting the photo back down, she turns back round to face her husband, snaking her arms around his neck as he puts his arms around her waist drawing her closer, leaning their foreheads together.

" I also found where I belong too" He says looking at her

" Yeah?" She smirks at him

" Anywhere as long as it's with you" He whispers, then captures her mouth with his in a loving kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews.**


End file.
